


Stages of Grief

by Reitheflaxseed



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ABO, Alchemy, Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bill is 20, Bill is kind of an asshole, BillDip, Birth Control, Biting, Broken hearted Bill, Crocodiles not alligators, Dipper is 17, Dipper is a lil cutie, Dipper is kidnapped but not really, Dipper with a personality, Egyptian Bill Cipher, Eventual Smut, Graphic Sex, Historical AU, Historical Inaccuracies, I hope 17 is the age for consenting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dipper Pines, Roman Dipper pines, Sickness, Slow Burn, Smut, Unresolved Tension, War AU, but not really, failing history student, i want to make this a tear jerker, im not a registered psychologist but im pretty sure there are 5 stages to grief, lol whoops, mention of MPREG, obviously, possessive bill, pyronica is a horse, small pockets of fluff, that eventually is resolved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reitheflaxseed/pseuds/Reitheflaxseed
Summary: It's a Time of Civil war in ancient Rome. The Rebel forces of Sir Mark Antony of Rome, backed up by Cleopetra's Egyptian forces are against the Roman empire's Octavian rule.Off the Grid, Omega Dipper Pines has been studying Alchemy under the wing of this grunkles and has decided that he wasn't going to be part of any political tyranny- but fate had other plans for him as he is thrown into the arms of the Egyptian Army.The Head of it, specifically.And quite literally, in fact.





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Do take note of the following historical references:
> 
> This story takes place in the time of The Final war of Rome. (Inspired by my trip to the Brooklyn museum HA) 
> 
> Rightful rulers of the roman Octavian rule are being struck down by Rebel Roman forces of Sir Mark Antony, backed by the Egyptians (led by cleopetra) 
> 
> Romans speak Latin. But only the educated, the royalty, and those who wanted to actually read; studied Greek.
> 
> Egyptians at this time refused to speak Late Egyptian as it was seen as a peasants language. Most of them, especially those who served the Queen, conversed in Greek. But those who were educated or worked in the palace could even speak fluent or read Latin as a means of further managing relations with the Roman rebels. 
> 
> I simplified the history a lot- haha... apologies for inaccuracies.

  
“How much for the tan one with red hair? Do I hear a 50 thousand- “”

“50 thousand.”

“55 thousand.”

“80 thousand”

“80 thousand. Going once- twice-”

Mason had never really asked to be born. Now that he'd really thought about it.

“Sold! Number 105 sold to Mr Raffles.”

In fact, if he had known he was an omega any sooner he would have killed himself before his presentation ceremony. Then he would save his family the shame of having him exist. Well, it wasn't like his Family ever took care of him after that fateful 13th birthday. An Omega Son was basically the greatest curse a Family could have at the time. He was reminded of that every time he walked past the market, where Betas were selling off Omegas to Rich Alphas who wanted a pet to add to their collection.

Thank goodness he wasn't up there on the shoddy wooden stage dressed in nothing but a loincloth, leaking from aphrodisiac with the numerous scents around him; Alphas, lifting the cloth up to take a closer look. The air in the market this time of year always smelt like this-- sour like rotting fruits; petrified Omegas for sale.

Dipper was thrown out rather unceremoniously of his own home, yes. But His 2 Alpha Grunkles had taken him under their wing at their alchemy shop in Rome, just on the outskirts of The city. He had learned how to make suppressants for himself, (medicine to stop his heats should they come) and pills to disguise his scent as one of the betas. He had been making these for himself ever since he had learnt alchemy, and he was now in charge of selling his personal concoctions to various helpless Omegas in the city, racking in quite the profit for his Grunckles. They had been proud of him, that he was intelligent, quick thinking and a fast, motivated learner. Dipper had fallen in love with Alchemy, with its power to heal, change and protect. The non destructive nature of it was really what took the cake for him, growing up in a place of violence, Sex trade and general full on patriarchy of the Alphas.

It was funny, even at a time in a country torn by civil war, Alphas still had time to place their bets on glorified Sex toys- ones that were declined any human right that is. Rome was in a time of change, and a rebellion was in place, led by Mark Antony and the Queen of Egypt Cleopatra herself, that witch who admittedly had her way in terms of Manipulating men. But Dipper wasn't interested in all that. Politics weren't of importance to people like him and his grunkles who lived off the grid.

But anyways- here he was now, in the capital City of Sex, dirty money, the very country heading the Omega slave trade and torn apart by power hungry dictators. Nice.

Speaking of heats and all the gross Omega stuff, Dipper needed to figure out how to make stronger suppressants for himself. The natural remedies he was using were starting to wear off quicker on him, and he would occasionally smell himself leaking- which was dangerous of course, because everyone except his grunkles knew him as a Beta.

“Grunkle Stan, Ford! I'm going down to the library!”

Dipper called out early one morning, slinging his leather delivery bag over his shoulder as he adjusted his toga and bounded down the stairs.

“Be careful twerp- the civil war is spreading out from the city limits. They'll reach the walls sooner or later.”

Came a gruff voice, his grunkle Stan probably, before Ford came out with a handful of goods in his hands

“and here, Dipper...help us make some deliveries while you're at it- we’ve got some fever medication and cough syrup that needs delivering. Got lots this time, the flu season is coming around”

Ford smiled as he handed over a few bundles of packaged herbs and two bottles of cough serum. Dipper nodded and proceeded to load them up into his bag, doing his best to fit everything in. There were a lot of orders coming in recently, but they were around the general vicinity of the library anyways.

“Okay. I'll be back before Lunch!”

He bid goodbye in a hurry before slipping on his sandals and bounding down the street, barely avoiding a donkey tugging a chariot of fruit as he made his way round the block towards the city limits

The Library was his favourite place in the city, and as Long as he was careful enough not to run into any palace Guards who loved to pick on people, he was practically safe from any threat whatsoever.

Well, that was what he'd thought at least.

He had just found the book he'd needed, leather bound and all, and did what his Grunkle Stan taught him the best. Dipper Ripped out the algorithm from the page for enhanced Omega breeding suppressants and stuffed it into the sliver of space between his bag and the other bottles clinking around inside it. He'd need a lot more advanced materials and ores to be able to carry that version out- but his Grunkles were the best alchemists in the land- so maybe they could help him out.

Just as Dipper put the book back, there was a scream from the streets, the sound of wood crunching and the slashing of cloth. People shouting in Greek-

“FIND HIM.”

A language he didn't really hear around these parts- considering only those who bothered to educate themselves on the language books were written in knew and spoke it fluently here in Rome. Usually everyone spoke in Latin.

He had kept quiet, watching from a bookcase by the marble window sill as a group of topless horse riders trotted through the remains of a desemated fruit stall, heads shaved bald and eyes Ringed with black. White and red clothes hung around their waists along with shiny swords and An Axe each, their saddles heavy on the back of white stallions.

The Egyptians, presumably, and Dipper’s heart skipped a beat. He definitely didn't want a part in any of this. And he was pretty sure these said horsemen weren't interested in him either way.  
But what he didn't expect was for the Guards to hop off their horses and head straight towards the library, kicking down the door with a definitive rage as they stopped through barefoot. The bookkeeper was yelling in Greek, asking them what they needed and how they shouldn't go around destroying things even if there was a civil war happening.

“Boy. Constellation. Omega.”

The supposed head of the group growled at the poor guy, yelling in late Egyptian to the other 4 or five warriors who were pushing over books and tables

Dipper panicked, but only momentarily, because he wasn't really sure what was happening or what they wanted with a boy with the Big Dipper inked onto his forehead. One that smelt like a beta at least, and the Egyptians! Oh what a fresh hell, those savages- But they knew his True subgender.

And that made him curious and afraid.

The next second he was confronted by a Tan, broad shouldered guard, armed with a sharp axe and a blood-curling smile. He swallowed before he was grabbed by the shoulders and shoved against the wall, The armed man calling out in a Garbled foreign language before the rest of them came forward, Tall, strong betas with sharp facial features and black eye circles.

“What do you want from me?”

Dipper spoke meakly in Greek, but was ignored as the leader stepped forward and roughly moved aside the hair from his forehead.

“You are the one who can read, yes? Dipper”

Oh god.

He nodded slowly, unsure of what else to say but the truth as he they proceeded to grab his bag from him and hauled him over his shoulder. Dipper remembered shouting, crying for help, but everyone only looked on with blank eyes as he was loaded up onto the horse, a knife pressed to his neck

“If you move or Try to escape. You will die.”

*****************************

Dipper still remembered how he initially felt when he was first brought past the border, his arms tied around the torso of the head rider before him, his face pressed to his sweat-slicken back. It was kinda gross- But Dipper was sure he had better things to worry about. He was pretty sure his Grunkles hadn't done anything to assist the war- and he sure as hell didn't- but they said something about him reading, which meant they wouldn't kill him- probably.

But they definitely handled him with care and were desperately trying to get him there in a hurry. There were soldiers waiting at each 100 mile marker, waiting to have him handed over only to be carried again, tied to another sweaty back.  
He didn't ask, but common sense only told him they were taking him back to Egypt, hopefully not to see the queen. The ruthless, terrible queen

The Guards were surprisingly gentle, each and every one of them. Dipper swore he saw at least 200 on the way back to Egypt.  
For one, They didn't let his feet touch the ground. Ever. They carried him for heaven’s sake, from horseback to horseback, and even asked him if he needed to pee. They placed a mat under him when he needed to walk on hot sand- a fucking Mat of woven cloth. He was given food regularly, and his own water bottle that was constantly refilled without him asking, even though none of the Guards even drank a sip around him or ate anything. Dipper was sure he read somewhere that the distance between Rome and Egypt was about 2000 miles, and the journey really should have taken at least a month- but within a week, he was in the heat of the desert, on a fucking Camel (which was in fact, an absolutely terrifying animal) and trotting into the city of Giza.

It was still hard to believe this was all still really happening, even though Dipper had an entire week to process it. All while riding through miles of endless desert with nothing but sand, sand, sand and the occasional cactus. But to be fair he wasn't sure what he should be processing considering he only knew he was basically kidnapped (yes kidnapped, Dipper is technically a kid) off the Roman city streets by a group of rebel troops from Egypt fighting for Cleopatra and Sir Antony. He wasn't even that great an alchemist, and if that was the reason he was kidnapped, he hoped to the gods they wouldn't be too disappointed.

Surprisingly, Egypt was a lot like Rome- just hotter- stickier- smellier…. but definitely bigger and brighter. More people, more shops and Colours and more...smells…

But as Dipper was hoisted off the Camel and taken compliantly into the arms of what could have been the 212th Egyptian he had seen this far, he realised this person was wearing clothes. Like, actual garments that consisted of a black shoulder length wig, Gold head gear and pale yellow robes (why wasn't anyone given shoes-). Make up too. The crushed stag beetle stuff elegantly drawn around their eyes and down their Chin. This person was a royal servant- not just a common soldier.

At that was when Dipper started to panic-  
This place, a place where the ground was hot and water was scarce. No greenery, no familiar animals, no forests. And Dipper was absolutely petrified; because he'd read enough history to know what happens in Egyptian palaces. I'll give you a hint- it's one of two things. And one of them involves crocodiles 

“Calm down Little Sun, no one is going to hurt you.”

The person holding him cooed in the familiar drawl of Latin, and it was only then Dipper realised she was a lady. A very strong lady- at that. He was shaking, and it was only then he realised he had been kicking her in the thighs as he was thrown over her shoulder.

“He is strong even though he has been in the sun for 14 days, no?”

She then spoke in fluent Greek to the soldier who had brought him there and Dipper almost wanted to apologise for kicking her so viciously.

“Yes. He is...also he knows Greek. He is the one who reads.”

“Ah I see…”

She hummed and looked at him, Dark eyes fierce and piercing. He swallowed.

“Hello, Little Sun. I am Wendy. I will be looking after you from now on. Feel free to ask me any questions.”

Dipper was shocked at the calmness of her demeanour, and all he could do was nod. He had to take her word for it that, but had too many questions. He needed to make a list, at least in his mind on where to start. But he knew he had scarcely enough time for a panic Attack as it was.

“I-”

“But, no time for that. It's 2pm. Master will be back from War on the southern front of Rome in the next hour. We must prepare you for his return.”

She cut him off curtly with a smile, thanking the Guards with a simple nod of the head

“--?”

Dipper made a sound of fright as she adjusted his hold on him and turned on her heel, walking up the sandstone steps of the gigantic building before them. A palace presumably; white and gold like shined, crisp sandstone.

“P-please...put me down.”

He pleaded softly, hearing the sound of his own quaking voice reverberate in the empty hallways, the sharp, hot fragments of sunlight slicing through windows down a Long, almost narrow corridor, floors tiled with magnificent roman textiles. Cleopatra did have her way of getting things, didn't she.

“I'm afraid I cannot, Little Sun. You will run like a little Mustela.”

**a Egyptian weasel/feret

“What-”

Dipper began, utterly confused as she spoke of a creature he'd never heard before, and he briefly wondered if it was Egyptian.

“Never mind- could you please tell me why I was brought here? I have a family- they will be so worried-”

“No, you do not have a Family, Little sun. You were abandoned for being an Omega.”

She responded softly, and Dipper felt his stomach sink.

“And your silence tells me I am correct.”

She chuckled, and Dipper would have slapped himself for giving it away.

“A male Omega is a dishonour to their family. No family in their right mind would keep one, my dear. But trust me, you will be taken care of here, very well for that matter.”

Wendy mused, and Dipper could feel himself relax a little, hoping to god his Grunkles wouldn't come looking for him. They were after all, off the grid and not registered on either side; the side of Antony and the Egyptians or the current Octavian rule. All he could do was keep quiet, listening to the sound of Wendy’s bare feet against the tiles, and the scent of her perfume in her hair.

 

 

 


	2. Denial and Isolation 01

Day 01

“Okay- ladies. This is Master’s Little Sun. We must clean him, for he is filthy.”

Wendy had called as she entered a copper door with hieroglyphs carved carefully into the surface. There was the scuttling of bare feet and hushed whispers as the doors creaked opened to reveal an elaborate bathhouse, floors covered with Iridescent tiles of oyster shell as well filled wooden buckets of clear water with flowers in them. The whole place smelt sweet and pleasant- but Dipper could only describe it as foreign and calming. And he calmed down really, because the whole room smelt like Omegas, amidst the aroma of the flowery stuff, that was.

“Someone lock the doors and we shall begin.”

Wendy continued, and dipper gulped as he saw a sleuth of doe eyed servants scuttle around in white robes and fake wigs, each of their genders unclear to the untrained eye. He was placed on the ground carefully, and he heard the sound of a heavy wooden plank being locked over the door.

Nowhere to run.

“Uh…”

“We need to wash you up my dear. Please sit.”

She said as two servants came fourth and stripped him of his robe, and Dipper knew better than to struggle. He sat rigid as they bathed him, scrubbed the heels of his calloused feet and tended to his nails and hair until the whole room smelt of flowers and hot steam from the scorching sun that filtered through the windows. Dipper had to admit, he felt amazing.

He was dried off and dressed in a slightly more elaborate looking toga, given fresh loin cloths. His hair was trimmed, but only slightly- and Dipper was just Glad they didn't shave him bald.

“Okay, meal time, Little Sun- you must be hungry.”

Wendy Trilled happily as Dipper was sparkling clean and had calmed down evidently. He looked around and bowed his head in thanks to the servants, causing them to fluster pink and bow back in response, utterly shocked.

“...Are you going to carry me again?”

Dipper asked with a Low chuckle as Wendy smiled down at him and she laughed, something melodious and happy.

“Only if you promise not to run away.”

“I- yes. I promise I won't run.”

“Good. I'll take your word for it. Now hold my arm”

Dipper obeyed, and was brought to the pantry that was surprisingly empty, considering the vast number of servants he saw in the shower room. But he kept that comment to himself, sitting where he was told to sit and watching timidly as Wendy breezed around the kitchen, lids of jars clinking and water pouring

“I'm sorry, Little sun. We don't have much food here that will cater to your tastes at home. And it's in between meal times, so this will have to do.”

Dipper nodded slowly, bowing his head graciously as Wendy placed a small bowl of honey and 2 slices of bread before him. She fussed around with a wooden cup, pouring him some water before stepping back. And she just watched. He looked up to her and paused momentarily, before offering her a slice, and she seemed almost shocked

“Oh my, no I possibly couldn't my dear. That is very kind of you but Please eat up. You will need your strength.”

She recovered with a gentle smile and Dipper continued eating rather shyly. He was hungry.

“After you are done, I will bring you to meet your master. Do not worry, he is a very kind man.”

“Master-?”

Dipper asked incredulously with his mouth full, brown eyes widened as Wendy pulled out a small scroll from her back pocket.

“Yes. You will greet him as such. You will be at service to Master Cipher, the head of our war divisions and diplomacy and trade departments. He is also Adviser to our Queen.”

Dipper was dumbfounded for a second, that a singular human could hold so many important position and help someone rule a country. But before he could swallow and get that question out,  
Wendy showed him the scroll she was holding. Brown yellow papyrus, inked delicately with graphite, depicting a portrait of this ‘Cipher’ she spoke of. Young, bronzed skin and very staring chiseled features. Shockingly blonde hair- But then his brain finally picked up on the key idea here.

“What kind of services?”

“Whatever he requires you to do, Little sun.”

She replied ambiguously with a sweet smile, before sighing gently and patting his head of brown, curly locks gently upon seeing the uncertainty in his eyes

“You are very kind, and very intelligent, Little Sun. You will be very good for the Master. Please be nice to him.”

It was then Dipper realised, he pretty much didn't have a choice, and the only way he was going to stay alive Long enough to figure out how to escape and get all the way back to Rome was to play along for now and cooperate.

“Yes. I...I’ll do my best.”

He ate in silence after that, Wendy making notes of some sort in yet another scroll, before there was a frantic burst of a male servant running into the room, forehead beaded with sweat as he yelled something in Egyptian to Wendy, causing her to blink in shock.

“Apologies Little Sun, we must go now. Master Cipher has returned from battle. Please come.”  
  
She said gently, but voice clearly panicked as she grabbed Dipper by the arm and led him out the room past the flustered servant. The corridors were suddenly filled with rushing people, carrying paperwork or supplies or even animals- and Dipper really wasn't sure what was going on. Here, amidst a sea of yelling, bronzed humans, he stood, literally pale in comparison with his ivory skin and light brown, curly hair. He was utterly at a lost, but simply let Wendy tug him down stairs, through corridors until they reached a huge arch, holding a wooden door. She turned to him, rather frenzied, but looked him over, fixed his hair and his clothes before heaving in a deep breath.

“Okay. Please, only speak when spoken to. Head down, eyes to the floor. Alright? Do not look at anyone except me. Hold my hand please, do not panic.”

“You saying all this is making me nervous.”

Dipper mumbled, swallowing the lump in his throat as she shuffled on the tiles outside, listening briefly to the commotion that was happening before those doors. Men yelling in foreign words, horses screeching and the sound of wooden cogs turning.

“Hush. Just follow my lead and don't wander away. It is dangerous through here.”

She hushed quietly and brought Dipper through the doors, their bare feet now against cool, black basalt. A Chariot rushed past them, hooves clacking wildly as a stallion bucked and neighed in the distance. Dipper looked around, seeing a wounded soldier being hauled into a stretcher, writing in agony, blood spilling from a wound in his side. There were others sitting around, holding broken arms, nursing stab wounds, broken noses and missing hands. They all looked to him- hungrily, and Dipper felt his blood run cold. There was a small heap of bodies lying across the main central, getting washed down by buckets of water. The ground beneath his feet was wet and warm. Dipper didn't dare to look.

“HURRY UP. TEND TO MY MEN IMMEDIATELY- EVERYTHING ELSE CAN WAIT.”

Dipper was still clutching on Wendy’s Arm, honestly absolutely terrified and confused at the circumstances. Sure, he knew what a war looked like- but to this extent and to see it laid out before him like this. There was someone speaking loudly in Greek, voice powerful and commanding. So much so that It was only when Dipper bumped hard into Wendy’s side did he realise that they had stopped walking. The loud voice was right before him, an Alpha, his grunts heavy as medics rushed to his side.

“I'm fine. Please. I have men with Families waiting for them- go treat them immediately.”  
  
He was panting hard, and Dipper realised that Wendy was rushing forward towards the voice. And he looked up; and alas- what a mighty sight he saw.

Tall, blonde, bronzed and muscular, in all his handsome glory; The elusive Cipher. He looked even better than in the picture.

An Alpha. Definitely an Alpha. An Alpha male that was feared- respected. He was covered in sweat, blood staining his white robes in a loop around his waist, torn and tattered. The Tunic on his body nothing but shreds, exposing his toned, broad chest and muscular physique, Tan skin opening up, bleeding Crimson from a large gash across his abdomen.

“Oh my, Master-”

She exclaimed softly, rushing to the tall man’s side as he shooed the Medics away from himself towards the infirmary, muscular arms tensed yet weary when he waved them off.

“I'm fine...I'm fine. It didn't cut very deep.”

He breathed out softly, voice still dark and husky like rusty, groaning metal as he sank back onto a supply crate, sighing softly as he leaned back. Wendy had immediately torn a piece of her Robe off with a dagger in her back pocket and held it against His bleeding wound, drawing out a Low growl from the older man that made Dipper shudder with something between fear and delight.

And then- he suddenly realised what was his part to play in all this. An Omega for an unmated Alpha- one in such a powerful hierarchy of position-  
one that was strong and capable and tall and; definitely hiding a Monster in his pants.

He looked around, spotting the opening gates to the basalt cavern, now held wide open with no one guarding any stations. He could make a blind dash for it and still make it out alive. Somehow. But he had no money on him and his book bag was still confiscated. He couldn't even communicate well enough to gather supplies to make himself suppressants. The hesitation had stalled him, but just as he willed himself to make a run for it, a untied mare charged right past him, neighing wildly, causing him to lose footing and fall back onto a stack of hay. His eyes, wide in fear, he swallowed, doing his best to get the image of blood on the soles of his feet out of his mind as he stood up shakily; when suddenly, his new nickname was called.

“Little Sun. Please, come over here to meet Master Cipher.”

It was Wendy, her voice, calm and pleading as she looked to him. And that was when he saw those blue, blue eyes. Azure like the sky, rippling like the sea, raging like a blue flame, staring right through him.

“Who is that boy. That is a Roman.”

Dipper found himself walking forward slowly, as Wendy held out a hand to him and carefully led him over a trickling stream of bloodied water, guiding him towards the very intimidating man before him. The Alpha was leaning forward, arms on his spread legs with a bloodied cloth held to his stomach like it was nothing.

“Master, this is The Little Sun.”

“I told them very clearly not to bring back any prisoners, Wendy.”

Dipper swallowed, this time clinging tightly onto Wendy’s toga at the remark about his origin. He was rather afraid; more than he had initially intended to be as the Alpha male gave him a complete look over, pressing metaphysical daggers into him.

“He was a request from the Queen, my lord. For you. It would be rude to decline.”

She explained gently, carefully holding on to Dipper’s arm with a firm, but not forceful or terrifying grip, reminding him that he was stuck here-- whether he liked it or not.

“An Omega?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Oh, for the love of Horus- I have explained to her multiple times-”

“Yes my lord. But he has come all the way from Sir Antony’s. The Queen had sacrificed much time and resources to get him here.”

She cut him off curtly, gently pressing the small of Dipper’s back to urge him forward towards the war torn man. The teen quaked, almost forgetting how to walk. This man was going to be his Alpha. Oh dear god he wasn't sure if he was relieved or absolutely petrified.

“Your majesty has called him the Little Sun. She has had her eye on him for the longest time to be a gift to you as a reward for your loyalty, My lord. It would be unwise to say otherwise.”

Wendy bowed slightly, and Dipper remembered what she had said about keeping his head down and looking at his feet. He immediately tore his eyes away from the sharp blue pupils looking directly at him, and trembled, not knowing if this counted as a show of disrespect or treason and if he was going to die there and then just because of eye contact with a big shot of the Egyptian empire.

“Well, he seems terrified. Look up here,  
boy.”

The Alpha called out softly, wincing between breaths as he lifted Dipper’s Chin up with a Long, elegant finger, causing Dipper to exhale shakily, eyes watering slightly at the slight electricity that came from the simple touch. The older man had seemed unfazed it had seemed, tilting Dipper’s face left and right slowly.

“Hm. He is very pretty”

“Yes, and he is fluent in Greek and Latin, my lord. Educated and well read. Her majesty hopes he will please you.”

Dipper was frozen stiff, not knowing what else to do as those cold, blue eyes raked his frame.

“Has the Queen seen him?”

“Not yet, Master. Tonight, after Dinner.”

“Very good. I will make my verdict then.”

He replied, standing up slowly with a groan as he hobbled over to the supply crates and picked one up, transporting it over to the medic Bay as Nurses rushed along beside him. Not a word more- and Wendy sighed.

“Master is very busy now, so I will take you to the pantry to wait to see her majesty later.”

She explained kindly and Led Dipper away from the bloody chaos before him, bringing him back through the large wooden doors into the safety of the palace. But he glanced back over his shoulder once, just getting one last glimpse of his future mate; sun kissed skin, messy blond hair and wild, sea blue eyes. That man that seemed almost indifferent to Dipper’s fate. They wouldn't just let the teen go if He wasn't satisfied with the boy, he was thousand of Miles away from home.

“Miss… what will happen if...He- Master...doesn't-”

“Do not worry, Little sun. Master is a very understanding man.”

She said soothingly, gently leading him back into the pantry doors.

“He will not do you harm. But I suggest you present yourself well before her majesty. For she will be the one who ultimately decides your fate.

*****************************

“Cipher. How do you like your gift?”

The Queen was on her throne, head tipped back, skin a pale Tan, thin, slim frame adorned with Gold Jewelry. She was very pretty for her age- a ripe one of 40. Her wig was neat, eyes ringed with black as she scanned the room, dark, cruel eyes only briefly darting towards the young Omega at her feet. Dipper swallowed, back hunched, arms held by Guards at either side. He was partially terrified, being shoved into the grip of strong Alphas the moment he was brought into the room, having being handled with so much care in the past few hours. He had initially thought of calling out for Wendy, but swallowed the words in fear as he saw said secant lady retreat to the corner of the room, eyes falling to the floor.

“Your highness, I am greatly appreciative of the offer, but I have expressed my disconcern for a mate multiple times before...I am afraid I-”

“Oh hush now, My dear. You immerse yourself in your work far too much! That is the problem. This beautiful Omega is an exquisite specimen from the Roman Empire itself!”

His New ‘master’ was stood in the center of the room, arms crossed behind his back. There was a thick strip of cotton bandages wrapped around his torso where the wound was, leading down his Tan stomach into a pool of white robes around his waist and his pants. His blonde hair was slicked back, face wiped clean of makeup and War paint- features striking and composed in the shadows that danced across his skin from the light of the torches in the large throne room. There was a golden band around his muscular left arm, embossed into it the insignia or something that looked like The Eye of Horus. And Dipper fell silent in both awe and intermediate fear.

“Your highness, I am relieved, but I simply do not have time-”

“Which is exactly why you should indulge a little.”

He started out again, bowing his head slightly, only to be interrupted by the Queen, who simply exclaimed in disbelief, remarking Dipper as if he wasn't even there. Her fingers drummed the throne impatiently, and even the Alpha at the foot of her stage took a moment to remain silent before she spoke again with a sigh.

“This Omega was scouted out by my royal spies, personally, mind you. He can read, write and has an affinity for books and the arts and sciences. I'm sure he can entertain you in more ways than one.”

“But your majesty-”

“And. I have reasons to believe he is sent by the Goddess Nut herself.”

**egyptian god of the the stars

She cut him off with a wave of the hand and Dipper was brought to his knees by the two Guards beside him. He gave a small whimper of fear as his knees hit the rough sandstone, but was compliant as a guard lifted his brown locks from his forehead- revealing his constellation birthmark.

“Big Dipper…”

The blonde alpha mumbled, and Dipper could hear the slight awe in his voice, not before the Queen had something to say again.

“Yes. The constellation herself. My dear boy, you are young. You are loyal to your Queen. And this is the Gods’ reward to you. You should most graciously accept.”

She cooed, and Dipper felt his fringe being lowered yet again as he was left on the ground, arms still bound by the two alpha Guards holding him down.

“My Queen- I really have no interest in an Omega- especially a one of the enemy’s blood”

“Come now, do not be so harsh on him, Cipher. He is here to please you, and please you only. He is but a child with no Poor intentions.”

She seemed rather annoyed now, at the Man’s extreme insistence, and directed her attention towards Dipper, who felt a chill run up his spine as he felt her piercing, dark and foreboding gaze on him.

“Look, You. How old are you, boy?”

“Seven-seventeen-, y-your highness.”

Dipper barely managed, not knowing if the sound of his voice was too soft or too loud as he quivered, but the next few exchanges were what shook him the most as he tried to remember not to hold his breath

“Ah. And just the ripe age to be bred as well, should you be interested in a family. Now is the better time than ever to start.”

“I apologise, A family is not in my agenda, your highness.”

“Well, it should be, my dear. Considering you will be first in line as the royal advisor or even the throne should I pass on, you have your reputation to consider.”

“I am aware, your majesty. But I feel like my discipline towards the kingdom will be hindered should I mate. Therefore, I must refuse.”

There was a small space of silence, before Cleopatra gave a Long, resigned sigh, looking towards the alpha male sternly before looking back at Dipper with the nonchalance of a child with an old plaything.

“Hm….Well, either way, I have spent much manpower and time getting this boy here. And I'm not wasting time sending him back.”

Dipper felt his heartbeat quicken. Oh god, oh god- please not crocodiles. And he hated that small part of him that actually felt disappointment that this handsome, young and dashing Alpha he was meant for, didn't want him in the slightest.

“I'll give you the option now, Bill Cipher. You can mark him- keep him for whatever reason you have in mind- or dispose of him yourself. We have no use for an Omega in the palace if it is unmarked and isn't to serve the Alphas.”

The Guards at either side of him had tightened their grips on Dipper’s arms at the flick of the wrist by the Queen, who did not even spare him a second glance as she spoke. And Dipper swore his knees shook, absolutely terrified as he looked between the Queen on her golden throne and the Alpha standing on the red carpet before her, arms crossed behind his back, now cleaned of grim and blood, tanned body adorned with a golden breastplate. He mustered a meek mewl, trembling slightly as he quietly looked on and pleaded- but swallowed dryly as he heard the Alpha speak up, deep voice tired and worn.

“My Queen…”

“Make the decision now, Cipher.”

Dipper could feel his knees giving way at this juncture, his composure even sitting on his knees failing him. The reality of everything was slowly washing over him in waves and each hit seemed to blank him out even more. It was bad enough he was brought here to be a sex slave- but now the punishment for his mere non-consensual existence in this palace was death? He didn't get a say in any matter. His life was in the Alpha’s hands. The Alpha with the sharp blue eyes that were now turned in his direction, looking over him; and Dipper felt pathetic and weak.

His eyes searched the room frantically for Wendy, only to see that she was still standing to the side, head down, eyes to the floor, not making a sound; and Dipper decided it was best he didn't yell as well.

“Please.”

He mouthed silently, turning his head in defeat towards the blonde man who was still looking to him, clearly at a loss himself but was keeping it together.

“Please, please, please.”

There was a few seconds more of silence, Dipper chewing his lower lip, gaze faltering and falling to the floor as his eyes filled with impending tears. Bill had turned away from him and was now facing the Queen.

Whatever death it was- he really hoped it wasn't Crocodiles

The Queen had snapped her fingers, and Dipper was suddenly jerked up to stand by the Guards at his sides twisting his arms back, ripping an exclamation of pain from his throat, one that he couldn't help but immediately regret as The blonde Alpha walked over to him, gaze intense and piercing. He was going to die. This was it.

“Release him, please.”

The Cipher had spoken quietly, and Dipper felt his eyes widen with fear as he was handed over into the Alpha’s strong arms. He was so warm, and smelt like honey and cloves. It scared Dipper- to think that this Wholesome scent was the last thing he would smell before he died.

“Hold still, Little sun. This will hurt less.”

And Dipper could barely nod, bracing himself for a quick twist of the neck as he tried to relax in the Alpha’s hold- at least the man was merciful.

No crocodiles.

He closed his eyes, trying to control how hard he was shaking as the Alpha placed a hand on his neck, tilting it to the critical death angle of 45 degrees, running a calloused thumb over his bobbing jugular.

And the pain. Warm breath, an intoxicating wave of an Alpha’s scent. Dipper choked on the stifled cry he made, the horrifying sound something like a shriek of surprise and an animal’s whimper.

He had Bitten him; correction; the Alpha was biting him, marking him. Dipper relaxed partially from his initial fear of death and caught on to the common sense to actually struggle, hands now pressing frantically against the Alpha’s broad chest, rattling the breastplate noisily as he gave more Keens of horror- fear. Dipper could not feel his legs or he would have kicked and put up a fight; But the Alpha was strong- far stronger than he was, and held him there stubbornly, until Dipper felt all his strength leave him, and his cries were reduced to nothing but harmless little whimpers when he sank into his new Alpha’s hold.

He had been marked. All chances to escape would be now impossible.

“Very good. Wise choice my dear boy, he is very beautiful and has been noted to have a kind heart.”

It was like only a few seconds had past, but Dipper knew he had spent a good few minutes trying to put up a fight, clawing at his Alpha’s chest and banging on the golden chest plate before he finally succumbed. But he felt warm- safe, as The Alpha cradled him close, mouth still attached to his neck.  
Dipper felt his lashes flutter close as The man slowly withdrew his fangs, the Queen’s voice now nothing but a fuzzy incoherence of syllables in the background. He felt The Man gingerly nuzzle his nose against the side of his bloodied nape, licking the wound gently to stop the bleeding, cleaning him patiently, holding him to his chest carefully like an injured animal.

“...Thank you, your majesty.”

He had replied, possibly feigning sincerity, pulling away from Dipper’s neck to look towards the Queen. The teen scarcely remembered to stop himself from whining in displeasure at the loss of attention from his mate, the heated, irritated wound on his neck begging for attention from the Alpha who made it. He wanted The man to touch him, soothe him- tend to his neck- all animalistic instincts kicking in as he was passed off into the arms of another familiar scent; Wendy. The Alpha had simply given him away right after marking him, and Dipper could feel his eyes get hot with grief and agony at the notion of being neglected by his mate.

“It's nothing compared to the work you do for our people, Bill. Now, Wendy- take him to his room and do what you will.”

“Hush now, Little Sun...shhh…”

Wendy was cooing gently in his ear as she gathered him in her chest and pressed a warm, wet cloth to his fresh mate mark; causing the young Omega to give a hapless yelp, whining softly for the Blonde Alpha; who was walking back towards the throne and kneeling before the queen. Dipper was unconscious of the garbled sounds he was making until he was literally hauled out of the throne room and back into the main Hall. The Desert nights were cold- he learned as his gasps echoed off the empty hallways, high pitched and desperate. And he shuddered, whimpering against Wendy’s side as she led him around the freezing palace, up stairs and winding hallways that dipper knew he would never be sure of, to a room with a golden insignia of a singular eye painted neatly on it. It smelt like Bill- and Dipper found the will to swallow his whines

Wendy had led him inside, gathered him in her arms and placed him on the bed before stroking his hair back soothingly, noticing the way he was shaking. Dipper was scared, yes, but he felt like he had lost control of his body, and the only way he was going to regain his sanity was by seeing the Alpha return to his side. Wendy looked concerned, gently tucking Dipper underneath the covers so he would calm down, shushing him until he gradually began to relax, voice still coming out soft and maniacal.

“S-sorry...I hate that- these instincts- I…”

“Come now...it's okay. Just be good. Master will tend to you shortly.”

Wendy soothed with a small smile, but Dipper could see the sadness in her eyes as she then left him alone in the room, the wet, bloodied cloth still pressed to his neck. He was relieved for a second, the warmth enveloping him; and he realised how tired he was- and how much he couldn't hold open his eyes despite everything that was happening.

So sleep was exactly what he did.

  
**********************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so due to overwhelming demand- here is chapter 2 :>
> 
> Not much to say here except hehueheuheueheu get ready for some FEEliNgs that you didn't FUckIng ask for
> 
> Hmm tbh this story has a backbone but things may get a little weird and I'm still open to your ideas in the comments :> so lmk what ya think! 
> 
> Hope y'all liked this chapter ^_^


	3. Denial and Isolation 02

“U-uh…”

Dipper groaned softly as he realised he had fallen asleep or passed out from the throbbing pain in his neck. His head however, was resting on a soft pillow and his body beneath the covers. His mind pulsed with a painful numbness, like he had just hit it somewhere very hard, a migraine-like pain eating at his Temples down to his neck

“You're awake.”

Came an all too familiar voice, and Dipper sat upright immediately, turning to meet the piercing blue eyes of his counterpart, sitting on the bed next to him, a scroll and a compass in his lap. A shocking wave of both relief and fear washed over him, and his voice caught in his throat.

“....! Ma-ster…”

Dipper scarcely remembered how to address the older Alpha and swallowed an impending whimper, shrinking back a little to his side of the bed as he saw the Alpha put his equipment aside and heave a deep sigh. Those sea blue eyes were looking right at him, scanning his body, scavenging every inch of skin- and Oh boy, Dipper was afraid.

“Listen. I'm...very tired. And you must be too. Let us go to bed.”

Well- that wasn't what Dipper expected was going to happen.

“...?”

“You shall sleep here until I can find better arrangements for you. I hope you do not mind.”

“N-no- it's fine...thank you, Master.”

Dipper stumbled out, a hand instinctively pressed to the slowly growing pain in his neck, only to find that the mark was properly bandaged and was no longer bleeding out or exposed. He shuddered.

“I cannot believe they brought you all the way from Rome. On horseback too on such short notice...you must have been terrified, no?”

Bill asked, incredulous as he gave Dipper a once over yet again before looking back to his face- only to see that the boy was still in relative shock, eyes trained to the bed, thin fingers trembling against the bandaged wound on his neck. His face was flushed- and Bill could tell he was going to cry.

“.........”

“It's alright. Rest. What is your name?”

The Alpha coaxed soothingly and got up off the bed to walk over to where Dipper was resting, carefully tugging up the blanket to the younger boy’s chest.

“...Little Sun…”

Dipper peeped softly after a moment of thought and hesitation, absolutely drawn in by the deepness of Bill’s blue eyes and his soft, calming voice; something that rumbled in the Omega’s chest and resounded with every part of his body.

“No...your real one.”

Bill chuckled at the reply, watching as his mate’s pupils clearly dilated at merely the sound of amusement he made.

“O-oh..Dipper. Dipper Pines.”

The teen uttered timidly, eyes darting to Bill’s hand as it moved to rest on his forehead, combing his hair back carefully. His hand was warm and calloused, and Dipper closed his eyes momentarily at the sensation. Bill was looking at his birthmark, rubbing the surface carefully as if checking if it was real.

“Then, is that what I should address you as then?”

He asked, kindly, really, and Dipper really didn't like the way his heart leaped in response as he stuttered out a reply a little too quickly

“I-it's up to you- Master.”

An awkward, small space of silence before Bill spoke up, expression clearly pained, yet somewhat regretful. 

“....Are you afraid of me?”

Dipper paused, the bite mark on his neck throbbing with an almost mind numbing pain since the moment he woke up had started to get worse, like someone was digging their fingers into it as Bill spoke. He let out a small unintelligible whimper in response and nodded slowly to the best of his ability, hearing Bill sigh deeply in response. It was surprisingly uncharacteristic- especially for a man that was yelling at the medics and covered in dirt and blood just a few hours ago.

“Well, don't be. I promise i will not hurt you. I know...I know you must be terrified.”

He paused to think, almost, taking his hand off Dipper’s forehead and running it over his face. He did look tired. Stressed- actually. He had mumbled something softly in Egyptian to himself, before looking back up to Dipper with a small smile. 

“My name is Bill Cipher. Please, address me as Bill instead of Master.”

He reached forward to run his fingers across the tender skin of the teen’s neck where the Mating mark still throbbed red and purple beneath the bandage, the bleeding still spreading beneath heated skin. Dipper flinched slightly, but gradually leaned into his touch at the extreme and immediate relief it brought him.

“I'm sorry, that all this has happened. It has been a very Long day for all of us.”

Bill spoke softly, voice deep and creamy as he saw Dipper respond that way, carefully raising his hand to cup the side of the younger man’s face after a moment more. He found the younger Omega’s skin to be soft and delicate, yet somewhat cold to the touch; the pervasive stench of a frightened Omega however- still lingering in the air.

“Does it hurt badly?”

And a small purr escaped Dipper’s throat without him being able to control it upon the question being asked. He flushed slightly, eyes downcast as he heard Bill laugh softly and draw his hand back, much to the Teen’s partial displeasure. He liked the way Bill’s hand felt against his face, warm and comforting from the chilly night air. But before he could be too sad about it, he stiffened, feeling the older Alpha lean over to kiss the skin below his jaw, his nose pressed flush to Dipper’s nape as he inhaled slightly, scenting him. For a moment, all pain faded from his wound, and Dipper’s body crumpled against the bed in relief. Bill was so close to him- and he smelt so good.

“Let me know if it flares up again...I'll take full responsibility for all this.”

Bill hummed softly before getting off the bed, causing Dipper to sit up quickly at the loss- that happened way too fast for his liking.

“It’s okay-! I...I, thank you- for taking me in...you didn't have to.”

Dipper spoke up softly, quickly averting his eyes as he saw that Bill was taking off the robe around his waist one layer at a time, leaving him in just his loincloths. He had turned his head over his shoulder to look back at the younger boy and he smiled a beautiful, dashing smile.

“I hope you don't get the wrong idea, Little Sun. I think you are absolutely beautiful; her majesty and the gods have blessed me with a wonderful mate.”

He laughed at the Colour that rose to Dipper’s pale cheeks, noting the way the boy shrunk back lightly in embarrassment.

“It's just...I know I will not be able to care for you the way a Good Alpha would.”

“.....?”

Bill had sighed, somewhat detached from the conversation now, glancing out the window as he turned away from Dipper.

“I'm a very, very busy man, Little Sun. It's bad enough you were brought here by force- but now you are stuck here with an Alpha that won't even have time to treat you well.

“I-it's fine...I-I'm Glad to be here.”

“Don't lie...i am your Alpha- I can tell..please. Don’t be afraid. I can smell your fear, Little Sun.”

“.....”

“The Queen mentioned you like to read, yes?”

Bill quickly diverted the awkward topic as he walked over to the bedside table and poured himself a cup of water from a ceramic pot. He smiled as he took a sip, seeing the way Dipper seemed to perk up almost immediately at the notion of books.

“I have a personal collection in the room next door. You are free to visit it anytime.”

He hummed before setting the wooden cup down, and Dipper eyed it unintentionally before flickering his gaze back up to Bill. And the older Alpha thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

“T-thank you...Master.”

“Bill. Please. Just Bill.”

The older man smiled as he poured more water into his cup and handed it to Dipper, who took it cautiously with widened eyes.

“Drink up. It's not poison.”

He joked, and Dipper caught himself smiling as he chugged down the drink, not knowing how thirsty he was until Bill had given him water. He sighed softly in relief, hands fiddling with the cup as he looked back to his older mate, who seemed to just be watching him very curiously.

“Bill.”

“Yes?”

“I...I have- a lot of questions.”

Dipper started, face flushing slightly as he tore his eyes away from the older man when he had reached forward to take the cup away from him. And he heard the man chuckle as he set it back down.

“Yes. But I beg of you- not tonight...I am really very tired.”

Dipper’s gaze flickered to the wound wrapped around Bill’s abdomen, and was suddenly reminded of the fact that this well-mannered, patient young man had just returned back from war- injured at that- and had waited for Dipper to wake up before he went to bed. The teen felt his stomach knot a little, briefly embarrassed at what a bad guest he was being- or an Omega, for that fact. He really had no reason whatsoever to be upset at Bill- the man who quite literally saved his life and treated him very nicely- he should at least return the favour.

He watched as Bill slowly laid himself back down on the bed, groaning softly in Agony, his muscles tensing in his arms as he settled down, back against the mattress. Dipper crawled forward timidly, but quickly pulled the covers up for Bill before he could even reach for them himself, causing the Alpha to blink back in surprise, blue eyes flickering to Look up to him. Dipper swallowed, gaze still transfixed on the man below him, who was now smiling brightly, each contour of his face highlighted by the warm flicker of the bedside candle

“A-are you okay?”

Dipper asked softly, not really sure how else to phrase the nagging ache he felt in his heart as he heard Bill groan in pain like that. He was concerned, and he had read somewhere that having a mate meant so much more than just a loyal fuck. He could hear Bill’s heartbeat, smell his pain, feel his guilt- and for a second, it was instinct that told him to lean over and offer Bill his neck. It was primal, and Dipper felt his neck prickle as his eyes briefly wandered down Bill’s torso.

“I will be. Don't worry about it.”

Bill hummed softly, clearly delighted with the way Dipper was taking care of him; even in the most simplest of ways. His blue eyes were smiling- but those dark circles beneath them were hung heavy like bruises against his Tan skin. 

“Uh...um. Okay...good night”

Dipper stumbled out softly, slowly retreating to his side of the bed, even though every fibre in his body begged for him to inch towards his Alpha and comfort him. Dipper really wanted Bill to hold him- but he really wasn't going to disturb Bill and whine all over him like his instincts told him to. Dipper couldn't really see Bill’s expression as he blew out the candle and darkness swallowed them up, but he sure as hell knew the Alpha wasn't in the best of moods; the air was sour.

And that smell alone made Dipper remember he was still terrified. He slowly accounted for everything that had happened so far, hands wringing the thick, layered blanket that Bill had pulled up to his Chin. He was kidnapped, threatened with death, and forced to make a bond with an Alpha he had just met. He was forced into a life that was essentially domestication- and he never would touch Alchemy again. Whatever he had worked towards, anything he had ever wanted to achieve was basically thrown out the window. He was essentially just another Omega in the trade; on the chopping block, a prize, a reward. A metaphor, muse, a promise , a keepsake. 

A victim; a snack

At this juncture, Dipper couldn't help holding in the tears anymore, and placed a hand over his mouth, stifling a whimper of agony at the plague of thoughts he was now having. He drew his lower lip between his teeth, salty, wet tears falling from his eyes onto the foreign pillow that smelt so tenderly like the man beside him. He was well aware things could have gone so much worse. (Crocodiles) But he still felt so many negative, hungry and cannibalistic emotions. Sorrow- for not listening to his Grunckle’s advice to be careful. Shame- for his subgender and only ever causing trouble to those who cared about him. Regret- because he never even got to say goodbye.

“....Little sun. Would you like to come here.”

Bill’s strong voice had suddenly broke the silence of the night, interrupting Dipper’s train of thought as he choked back yet another sob. He turned to look at Bill’s general direction, embarrassed, but unable to do anything Else but hold his breath.

“It's okay. Please come here. You'll feel better.”

Bill cooed, obviously trying to accommodate the smaller boy- and Dipper wasn't sure what else to do but listen to his Alpha. He couldn't see anything, but his every sense was heightened as to where Bill was; an arm outstretched, ready for Dipper to curl up against his side.

And Bill was right actually, that everything felt a lot better as Dipper Lay next to him, and Bill’s arm rested calmly around his back. He could smell Bill’s gentle scent- of clove and honey- and everything was warm and sturdy, protecting him from the desert’s nightly cold. Dipper didn't realise he had stopped crying until he noticed their breathing was synced and Bill’s was shallow, his heartbeat soft and comforting against Dipper’s ears as he closed his eyes and went lax completely. He swallowed, feeling his tears trickle down his face and onto Bill’s bicep, worrying for a second more before deciding that for once- he should let his subgender do the thinking, and he closed his eyes to fall asleep to the sound of his mate’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! School has just started! I'm a mess!!!!1!! 
> 
> Sorry for the irregular updates :'> I've been busy working on the slow burn ending of my other BillDip fic Dead Eyes Open which yall should check out if ya interested ^_^ 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11820198?view_full_work=true
> 
> OoHhhh myYyy I hope I got the whole distancing thing bill is trying to do here with Dipper- I promise there will be elaboration on why I called this fic the stages of grief in the first place HAHAHA BUT FOR NOW :> just enjoy the dynamics! I'm sorry to keep y'all waiting :'>
> 
> Lmk whatcha think in the comments below! See y'all next timeeee


	4. Denial and Isolation 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO SOMEONE POINTED OUT THAT THERE ARE NO ALLIGATORS IN EGYPT ONLY NILE CROCODILES- /sweats/ 
> 
> So sorry for the mistakes so far! I will correct them as much as possible
> 
> Okay but I'm actually Super thankful @chubbsfish for correcting me :'> I'm a little bit of a dumb sometimes and I really didn't think to properly research that (funny after all the research I did about the history HAHAHAH) comments like that make a story so much better and allow me to make changes and improve! Thanks again and do enjoy the story :>

Day 02

Dipper awoke the next morning to the sound of a horse neighing loudly, the crack of a whip following suit, slicing through the air mercilessly. He was on his back, alone, slightly sweaty, the thick blanket from the night before with some layers pulled back slightly so it wasn't as hot. He sucked in a deep breath, pressing the palms of his hand to his weary, dry eyes and groaned softly. His body ached- he was tired, hungry- and hot. But at least his mating mark wasn't as painful as before. 

He had slept in Bill’s arms last night. He had cried- he was vulnerable- and he felt absolutely embarrassed. He couldn't possibly face the Alpha again, but Instinct more than anything told him he would have to. There was no running away now; not when you were already half bonded. Dipper knew that he needed Bill to survive or there would forever be a hole where his heart was- eating him alive from the inside out. There was no such thing as an Omega without an Alpha; unmated, they were basically scum of the earth.

Lugging himself off the bed, Dipper did his best to shrug away the disappointment he felt upon not waking up next to his mate and walked over to the window to check the time. Upon Peaking up at the glistening sun- he saw that it was nearly noon. Bill must have had work to do. 

Dipper was very tired- and absolutely at a loss as to what he should actually be doing. But he knew what he wanted; he wanted to crawl into Bill’s lap and take a Long nap. He shuddered at this thought, wondering what was the strange attraction that had quite suddenly washed over him. Bill was very handsome. But something about him seemed very distant and out of place; something that Dipper didn't really like- but he could only blame it on his inner Omega and the Stockholm that came with being Kidnapped. Oh well. 

Walking towards the door, Dipper lifted the hinge to the lock quietly and pushed it open to peep down the hallway, only to see that Wendy was standing beside the door, a towel folded over her arm and a ceramic pitcher in another. 

(How Long had she been standing there?) 

“W-Wendy?”

“Ah- Little Sun. Good afternoon.”

She blinked before looking over, smile warm and pleasant as she quickly ushered him back inside the room and locked the door behind them.

“So, how was it last night?”

She seemed to be brimming with excitement as she set the pitcher down and poured what appeared to be a cup of Milk for Dipper, handing it to him. The teen paused, sniffing the cup before taking a sip. It was thick- viscous and sweet; goat’s milk; the good stuff. 

He was being pampered. Wendy wasn't lying the first time; the life he was going to be living here was going to be lavish. Who would have thought being an Omega slave would be so rewarding- though, Dipper was sure he was one of the lucky ones- and that there was a catch. He therefore decided that despite his hunger he would enjoy his drink patiently- lifting his eyes shyly to look to Wendy.

“H-he. He was very gentle and patient.”

Dipper replied softly before going back to the milk, watching as Wendy made her way around the room to tidy up the bed.

“Ah, very good. I've told you, Master is very kind. But I'm surprised that you can still walk, little sun. Isn't it your first time?”

And Dipper paused a whole 5 seconds to process what she had just said, quickly clarifying as he gulped down the mouthful of liquid in his mouth, a blush spreading across his face

“N-no! He was very tired… we just slept..”

“Oh. That is strange. For a couple not to consummate on the first night. He must have been exhausted. No matter though, Master knows best.”

She hummed in surprise, but didn't stop at her chores, tidying up the place dutifully as Dipper sipped quietly on his milk and took a seat on the ground beside the window, still trying hard to erase the red spreading across his pale skin. It was strange- that Bill hadn't ravaged his reward immediately. It was told in many heroic tales; warrior Alphas coming home to their mates, savouring them immediately, Sometimes even in the presence of cheering crowds. So sorta like a non-inclusive orgey.

“Wendy”

“Yes?”

“May I know where- Master is?”

Dipper glanced out the window thoughtfully, a longing to at least greet his mate that morning troubling him. Outside the sun was a golden ball of fire, nibbling on the edges of almost irrelevant, thin wisps of clouds. The scorching rays poured through the window, and Dipper winced as they glinted off polished sandstone.

“...Do you wish to see him?”

Wendy replied with a hum as she straightened out the bed sheets, leaning over the bed and smiling as Dipper seemed hopeful with her reply.

“Y-yes please. If possible...I don't want to disturb him though- so if he is very busy...”

“Hush now. Master Cipher is always busy. But I am sure you popping in would do nothing that would cause inconvenience.”

She sighed happily, walking over to what must have been the bathroom as she dusted her hands on the back of her toga.

“In fact, that man is so busy, he doesn't even come for meals or eat at all- he has a lot on his plate as it is. So I'm sure you going to see him will give him good reason to take a break.”

“Oh…”

Dipper managed, continuing to sip on his milk as Wendy continued talking from inside the bathroom, and Dipper heard some cloth being dusted before she replied

“We shall visit him before lunch. Is that alright with you?”

**********************

“Master Cipher.”

Wendy had tidied him up, insisted on bathing him and put him in a loose fitting tunic and pants. Dipper really didn't like how potentially sheer it was when the sun came through the windows, but she had insisted it was appropriate and that the queen was the one who decided on his already tailored closet. Furthermore, It was cooling and Wendy had said it was flattering for the eyes of his Alpha- so no more room for complaint.

“Yes Wendy, Come in.”

The Alpha’s voice came through from the opposite side of the door as Wendy knocked, and Dipper swallowed, catching the gazes of a few Palace Guards as they walked past the Two of them standing by the royal advisor’s main office. Dipper did feel horribly underdressed, and was holding on to the folds of Wendy’s toga the whole way. Yes- it was expected the Sex slave of a royal would dress like this- but Dipper didn't like to be  
thought of as just somewhat of a provocative object. He knew he had better traits to be represented.

“.....”

The heavy, copper laden doors creaked open as Wendy pushed through, urging Dipper to step in with her as she bowed her head. The teen swallowed, unsure of what to say as he just stared up at the man sitting behind his desk, piles of papyrus on the surface.

“Dipper?”

He asked incredulously, genuinely surprised as he set his quil down and looked towards Wendy with concern

“What is the matter here, Wendy?”

“My lord, Your Omega only wishes to see you.”

She replied calmly, but Dipper could see the sparkle of mirth in her eyes at the way Bill had reacted with concern. She smiled down to him, gently combing back the hair from Dipper’s forehead as he only clung tighter to her still.

“Oh...alright then. Do leave us.”

Bill heaved out in slight relief, and nodded briefly to Wendy before waving a hand in response. She bowed and made her way out the door before Dipper could say a word more, and he was alone with his Alpha. 

“...I'm...um- sorry...if i had known you were this busy I wouldn't have-”

“Hush...It's alright.”

“.......”

An awkward space of silence, made even more awkward by the space between their bodies made by Bill’s desk that really should have been filled. 

“How are you feeling?”

Bill asked gently as he cleared his throat, standing up slowly as he rather begrudgingly abandoned his workload, approaching the younger boy.

“...I-i'm fine”

Dipper stammered back out, lifting his gaze from the floor as he saw Bill’s bare feet come into his vantage point before him, his presence still rather overwhelming. The mark on his neck seemed to tone down into a mellow buzz, and Dipper had to physically resist the urge to nuzzle his face against Bill’s bare chest.

“Have you been to my library I told you about? Next to the room?”

He was tall, Dipper finally had the chance to notice- and the teen had to quite literally look up to him. He was a good foot and a half bigger than Dipper was, standing strong, confident, daresay sexy in nothing but a pair of loose yellowed pants and a red sash around his waist. Muscular, smooth-chined, broad shoulders and a narrow waist.

“N-not yet.”

“Shall I bring you there after lunch ?” 

He asked kindly, gently reaching for Dipper’s face, tilting his Chin so the smaller boy was looking up to him instead of the marbled floor. Bill was staring right through him, blue eyes keenly observing his every movement. And the older man sensed it again; the way Dipper’s pupils dilated fear when he met the gaze of the Alpha 

“Does it still hurt? Let me see…”

Bill cooed gently, trying his best to assuage the concern in Dipper’s petrified expression as he gently touched the blood stained bandage around his neck. 

“Not anymore…...hha..”

Dipper keened softly as Bill’s fingertips ran past his wound, and it was like snow against his burning skin.

“Oh- sorry”

“N-no..this feels nice.”

The young Alpha apologised, but was taken aback as Dipper leaned against his hand instead, nuzzling his nose against His wrist. Bill paused, letting the smaller male purr softly, rubbing his cheek against the Alpha’s palm a while longer before gently pulling his hand away, effectively snapping Dipper out of it.

“....Does- does your wound still hurt..?”

The Omega stumbled out as he saw his mate take a step back, almost unwilling to leave his side. Bill seemed to take the hint, feeling a small tug in his chest as he had moved away from his mate, a small voice in his mind telling him he really shouldn't have done that. His stomach ached at the mention of the wound and he winced, barely holding it together.

“It-feels much better when you are around.”

“Ah- R-really…?”

Dipper blinked, eyes suddenly glittering with mild delight- as if he had found all purpose in this world. His hands were curled into slight fists into the translucent material of his clothes, face flushed as he did his best to control how much he wanted to have Bill praise him- acknowledge him.

“Of course. Haven't you read of Mate dynamics?”

Bill said quietly, and Dipper hated the side of him that heard it as anything but a scoff. He shook his head slowly, looking up briefly to Bill as he waited for an explanation. He had read about Mate dynamics before- but not very in depth- he never saw himself as one who would have an Alpha. After all, he did spend a lot of time and effort trying to conceal the fact that he was an Omega.

“The dynamic is the whole reason Her majesty decided it was time for me to mate.”

Bill continued, sighing gently in the process as he turned away from Dipper; forcing himself to turn away from him

“ ‘Grief’, she called it.”

Dipper swallowed as he peeped softly in response.

“....Grief?”

There was a sudden sadness that seemed to wash over Bill, his blue eyes downcast and he broad shoulders slumped as he walked towards the open window, hands crossed behind his back. The golden band still glinted around his left bicep, the engraved eye insignia reflecting the blazing afternoon rays as Dipper looked towards his Alpha’s sculpted back. 

Bill was sad

“I lost someone very dear to me. Someone who helped me through a lot.”

There was a small pause, Bill clearing his throat as he adopted a more formal, polite and steady tone.

“And it was my carelessness that insured it. That had been made clear.”

“...O-oh.”

Dipper swallowed, the mate mark on his neck suddenly itching for attention as Bill had turned away. He had wanted to say something more, and maybe ask some questions- but Bill had went back to his desk. 

He felt Jealous- maybe, from the way his Alpha described that person. Someone who was dear to Bill, someone who’s death could make him that sad, despite there being a war with people dying Everyday. It must have been someone very attached to him. Attached enough for it to hurt and for him to need a new obsession like an Exotic Roman Omega to get over it.

Dipper glanced at the pile of papyrus papers scattered across the desk, his throat running dry as Bill picked up his quil and started writing without another word, attention almost immediately diverted from the Omega in front him. Dipper almost felt stupid, dressed so provocatively in clear notion to impress and Allure his Mate- yet being outrightly rejected for what could have only been a person in Bill’s distant memory. He looked down shyly, suddenly hyper aware of how his pinkish nipples could been seen though the fabric as the sunlight rained on him, each shadow of his form showing up beneath the fabric. Thank goodness for loincloths.

But that overwhelming feeling of Neglect- really, was what Dipper felt, even though it was only his second day here in the palace. Bill was his only constant, his anchor in a sea of unfamiliarity; because he had become his Alpha, even if he didn't want to. Dipper wanted to stay near him. Heck, he just wanted to be noticed- even if it meant not being tended to

So Dipper simply sat down on the carpeted floor at Bill’s feet, crossing his legs diligently and waited patiently by his side for him to finish his work. It wasn't like he had anything better to do anyways. He would rather just sit next to his Alpha, where he would feel safe and be easily contacted should he be required. He didn't think much of it, really- and the marble floor was rather cool as he sat in the shadow of the desk. A few minutes had passed of him just looking around, nodding off slightly, before Dipper realised Bill was staring down at him, and the scribbling of pen on paper had stopped. He looked up to meet the piercing blue eyes of his Alpha and shrank back slightly, mouth gaping as he lost the words to say. 

“What on earth are you doing?”

Bill had asked curiously, trying his best to inject the humour he actually felt from seeing Dipper like that. His lips curled up into a half smile at the notion of his Omega really not knowing what else to do with himself- but Dipper looked petrified, like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Bill was certain that if Dipper had cat ears, they would be folded down on Top of his head by now. 

“I-I…”

Dipper tried, tongue twisting as he flushed hotly, quickly looking away as he found the courage to speak up softly, Bill’s eyes still trained on him.

“Y-you said it hurts less when I'm around. So...it's the least I can do for you.”

It did take a few moments for Bill to register this, his azure eyes widening as Dipper shrank back a little more, as if afraid he was going to raise a hand against him. 

The Alpha could smell his mate’s constant fear elevate, and sighed softly, reaching out a hand towards the small ball of a human next to his desk.

“....Oh my, Little Sun…Don't sit on the floor like that. Come.”

He called gently, impatient, but rather caring as he saw the way Dipper nodded and slowly stood up, taking Bill’s hand hesitantly. Bill knew he really shouldn't be annoyed by how things were going, or how clingy Dipper was being. He was an Omega that was freshly marked, so it was normal for Dipper to crave spending time with his Alpha. 

The younger man's hand was small in his, thin and delicate as he waited for further instruction. And Bill took the opportunity to give him a proper once over in the sunlit room, eyes roaming over every dip and crevice that was Dipper’s lithe frame beneath that sheer clothing. 

Dipper was clearly embarrassed with the way Bill’s gaze was undressing him- but Bill wanted to at least be a little mean.

“Yes, right here. Don't be shy.”

He patted his left thigh as Dipper eyed his lap unconsciously- only to see the Omega make a small gulp of surprise as he tore his eyes back up to look to Bill’s face. He seemed scared, yet relieved as he hesitantly sat down on Bill’s leg, going rigid with apprehension.

“...are you comfortable?”

Dipper nodded slowly, the intimacy of their position was something new to him, but he had slid very comfortably into Bill’s lap, almost like a puzzle piece. He sighed minutely in content, something that came out almost as a purr as he gradually leaned back against Bill’s warm chest.

“Good.”

The Alpha chuckled briefly before going back to his transcripts, delicately dipping the Quil into a bottle of scarab ink. Dipper didn't even dare to breathe for a while, noticing how small he was in comparison to the older Alpha. Bill on the other hand- seemed set on completing his job and paid him no heed- but in that moment, Dipper heard his stomach give a small growl, and he heard Bill stop writing to look to him.

“You're hungry.”

“N-no...I'm fine-”

“God, I've told them to make sure to feed you and have everything you need...I shall call for someone to bring you down immediately.”

Bill sighed, in the process of setting down his quill yet again as he held on to Dipper’s waist, gently pushing him off.

“No- ah, I-I...I would like to eat with you...if possible.”

He stumbled out, shy and flustered as he clung to Bill’s forearm and looked up to him with a worried gaze- as if even more terrified to leave his Alpha’s side

“I can wait. They do feed me well...so..”

Dipper elaborated as Bill’s eyes met his yet again, and he willed himself to scoot closer when Bill didn't stop him. There was a few seconds of contemplation before Bill resigned to Dipper’s request, going back to his work

“...Alright. I will send you down later.”

“Thank you.”

Dipper whispered softly out of shyness and partial gratitude, leaning in to nuzzle his nose to Bill’s strong jawline without second thought, shuddering at the warmth and comforting scent he picked up from being so close. It was purely instinct, and he drew back as soon as he realised what he was doing. But it seemed that Bill really didn't mind- curling his left arm around Dipper’s waist as he got back to his work. The teen didn't even get a chance to question his decisions, but relaxed into Bill’s hold tentatively, watching as the man wrote script after script of Greek documents- some even with Latin transcripts. He was definitely well educated, from the way his letters and numerals were perfectly aligned, to each curl of a symbol or text. It was amazing really- and Dipper secretly wanted to know how Long it took him to master the work.

*************************

30 minutes of transcription later, Bill felt the smaller boy fall lax in his arms, slowly slipping out of his grasp when he wasn't paying attention. He was surprised really, but caught the teen carefully before he slid into the floor. Just as he was about to ask if his mate was okay, he noticed that Dipper was fast asleep, comfortably curled up against his shoulder, breath warming the older man’s clavicles as he slept. He seemed at peace, and Bill thought it was really cute, actually. But he had work to do, at least a good 4 transcriptions to complete before lunch so he could send Dipper down to eat, then visit his troops in the medic Bay later on that day.

This was stressful- even though Dipper lying in his arms was very comforting and brought him more happiness than he would like to admit. This whole Mate thing was dawning on him faster than he'd thought, the guilt for the neglect he had been aiming at Dipper eating at him.

He did really find his Omega very cute, but was rather ashamed at the circumstance itself of the younger teen being forced to become his. He would very much have liked it more if Dipper wasn't presented on a silver platter as a gift to him, and he genuinely was concerned on how afraid Dipper seemed to be about being around him- even though The Omega had not marked him in return.

But Dipper must have been hungry and Bill wasn't going to keep him here with him if he needed food. He thought about it for a moment longer before sighing, rousing the teen with a small nudge, pausing before speaking

“Wake up, Little Sun. It's past noon, we should head down.”

Dipper yawned softly, but immediately clambered off Bill’s lap as soon as he spoke up, face flushed with embarrassment as he nodded obediently. Bill only cleared his throat in Response, combing back Dipper’s messy hair from his eyes carefully before stacking his reports into a neat stack for later. The older man stood up after, not saying a word more as he pressed a hand to the small of Dipper’s back and guided him out of the office. 

“Try and remember where different landmarks are in the palace. It will help you out so you don't get lost.”

Bill remarked softly as he closed his office door behind him and walked Dipper down the hallway, the younger boy cowering slightly behind him as their footsteps fell in sync. The Omega gave a slight nod that Bill spotted from the comer of his eye, and he briefly noticed Dipper standing up straighter as he looked around at awe of his surroundings, wide-eyed; still terrified, but curious and willing to adapt. He withheld a smile; Dipper was a learner at heart, the new knowledge absolutely captivating him.

As they walked through the main hallway, Dipper awestruck by the beautiful hieroglyphics on the walls and the animal skin rugs on the floor, a group of palace Guards made their rounds past them; other Alphas, Bill noticed briefly as he had a look. They seemed to recognise him as their superior, giving him a slight bow of respect as they marched past, but Bill’s peripheral vision was not to be tested as he saw one of the Guards take a double take on his mate, before making a lewd hand gesture to his partner, who thankfully, immediately elbowed him in the ribs at his disrespect. 

But the Alpha wasn't having it. No one was going to even have the notion to prey on his mate like that. 

“Dipper. Come here.”

Bill instructed in a Low growl as he noticed his mate had drifted far from his side to take a closer look at the hieroglyphs, deciding he had may as well put his Alpha voice to the test at this juncture. 

He was taken aback, in actuality, at the way Dipper looked back over his shoulder in partial fear to meet his eyes, limbs rigid for a second as he seemed to contemplate his next move. 

“Come.”

Bill repeated, extending an arm as he held the Omega’s gaze, and watched as the smaller male darted back to his side, happily latching on to his arm with both hands, cheek pressed against his bicep without a word of objection. He took a moment to stop walking and just look at the teen pressed to his side, and sighed softly, petting his unruly head of brown hair before continuing the walk to the dining hall- not missing the way the tips of Dipper’s ears flushed pink with delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH FLUFF-  
> Well some angst here and there I would say. But either way wowowowowoow new chapter I hope y'all liked it :>
> 
> I'm trying to portray how Bill doesn't necessarily want a mate in his life but now that he has one Dipdot sorta gets in the way but it's cute and cringey in a way that everyone understands HAAHAA
> 
> I hope how I chose to portray the Mate dynamics in this story is okay with everyone lOlololol 
> 
> I'll probably give a brief explaination that is Much clearer in the next chapters to come :> let me know what you think!
> 
> See you soon ^_^


	5. Anger 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to @Oilux for suggesting the new format for the dialogue! do let me know what y'all prefer ^_^

“Master, little sun!”  
Wendy had greeted, pleasantly surprised as she saw the duo enter the quiet dining hall. It was a little past lunch after all, and there were only a few other royal Guards having a meal at the corners of the hall.

  
“Do give him food immediately- he is very hungry,” Bill asserted as he gave her a nod in greeting, leading Dipper to a table to sit. Wendy had nodded without a word more and went back to the kitchen, leaving the couple at the table in a small space of quiet. Bill slowly pulled his arm from the younger teen’s grasp, and didn't miss the way Dipper keened softly at the loss, looking up to him with a curious expression before opening his mouth to speak, voice still hesitant.

  
“Will- will you be staying?”

  
Wendy had returned at this juncture, with a wooden bowl of stew and Three slices of bread as she looked to Bill with a small smile.

  
“My lord, will you be eating?”

  
“I-”

  
Bill felt Dipper’s sad puppy dog eyes on him as he opened his mouth to speak- and heaved a small sigh, nodding as he settled on the bench beside his Omega, waving Wendy off to get him food as well. He felt Dipper press against him almost immediately, silently thankful as he waited patiently for Bill’s portion to arrive, eyes trained on the food before him. It was like he was on a leash, waiting for Bill’s every command before he could even touch his meal 

  
“Please eat up first, Dipper. You must be starving,” The Alpha prompted, watching as the Omega nodded gratefully before reaching for a slice of bread. He was famished, eating quickly but carefully- yet somehow graceful and delicate. Wendy had watched him in mild amusement from the sidelines while Bill ate his share quietly in the dining hall for the first time in months. Life had slowed down a little- and Bill realised as he watched Dipper wipe down his bowl with a scrap of bread- that he wasn't really going to complain.  
***************************

Day 09

  
“I want you to make my Omega a collar. Is that feasible?”

  
“Oh, Lord Cipher- an omega? Yes, yes of course, Congratulations…”

  
The morning sun was sweltering that day, the sun dripping through the straw roofs of market stalls and searing the ground below his feet. Bill had rode out into the market early that day to the Armoury beyond the palace gates, catching the local blacksmith just as he opened his stall for the day. The man was short, stout and old- rather traditional really, walking with a limp and a single working eye. He was Bill’s go-to personal blacksmith for all his weaponry (Bill found the work done by the palace blacksmith was rather slipshod) and he could trust him with any task. And this request- was not an exception

  
“Ah, thank you.” Bill replied briefly, getting down from his horse as he smiled only slightly before tying his mare up to the wood pole in front of the blacksmith’s shophouse. The older man had hobbled in past his curtain door entrance, and Bill followed suit, stepping into the shade of the musty, earthy shop.

  
“That Omega is very lucky. Now, I assume you have their measurements?” The old man hummed as he started up the fire in his smithy, throwing in chunks of coal into the furnace before turning to face the tall Alpha behind him.

  
“Yes, here. He isn't very big.” Bill replied as he fished out a crumpled sheet of paper with Dipper’s measurements on it, before bending over to help shovel coal into the blacksmith’s furnace for him. The man took it and nodded slowly, thoughtfully looking through the numerals. He was right about Dipper not being very notable in size.

  
“The cost will come from my own pocket. I do not expect any input about this from her majesty, by the way. Do not mention this to her in the least.” The blonde man huffed as he dusted off his hands and helped the old blacksmith start up the fire as well, wiping the sweat off his brow briefly before turning around again to hear the man speak

  
“Alright. Any preferences?”

The blacksmith asked, wandering around to his crafting station to look for some materials as Bill walked around to sit on a stool, responding briefly as he scratched a spot on his neck

  
“Just something in gold, with my symbol.”

  
“In- in gold?, my lord?”

  
“Yes. A simple band will do. You do have my insignia, yes?”

  
“......”

  
There was a small space of silence, The old man looking to him curiously, as if searching for the words to say as Bill only looked on nonchalantly, equally confused, in that sense  
  
“Is there a problem?”

  
“No, my lord- it is just that, Gold is reserved for royalty- are you sure you would want that for an Omega?”

  
“Well, he is my mate, isn't he? He is my property.”

  
Bill returned the question, equally incredulous as he stood up to leave, throwing a sack of gold coins on the black smith’s desk.

  
“Very well, my lord.”

  
As Bill exited, the shining sun rays beating down on his bare back, he frowned, the memory of how Dipper was being gawked at by the other Alphas a few days ago really getting in his nerves. Of course, it was Cleopatra’s idea to have him dressed so provocatively like that even when he wandered around the palace. Then again, it wasn't like anyone had a say in anything when the queen had quite literally picked out his omega’s entire wardrobe. She did want grandchildren as much as possible- even though Bill wasn't related to her in the least. So that would explain the whole air of seductiveness she was trying to put on

But then again, it would be troublesome if Dipper was stolen away by some random Alpha and fucked into submission, maybe even bearing a stranger’s pups. He was definitely a looker- having caught the eye of not only the queen herself, but many young Alphas in the court who were smart enough to not overstep their boundaries in just the 9 days he had been here. He would have brought great shame to the palace royalty then, and the queen would definitely have him executed.

Bill felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle at that thought, a Low growl escaping his throat as he slid onto his horse and trotted through the crowded market street that had just begun to swarm with people.

  
At least Gold was a symbol of royalty- and the collar would keep Dipper out of potential trouble.

  
************************  
“Where is the boy?”  
Bill huffed as soon as he re-entered the Palace doors having dropped his horse off at the stable, handing a servant his riding gear before walking up the sandstone steps

  
“He is in the study, my lord,” She trailed beside him to answer his question, footsteps quick to match his large strides as she sorted through his gear

  
“Thank you.”

  
“My league- you have an appointment scheduled with the wheat Farmers in an hour.”

  
“Very good. I won't be Long.”

  
She called out as Bill had already began his climb up the steps to the living quarters, and he turned back around just to acknowledge her before breaking out into a small jog towards the study next to his room. He weaved past palace guards and a group of servants doing laundry, on his toes to find his mate as quickly as possible. His heart was beating quickly, thoughts swarmed with an irrational worry and guilt that came out of nowhere.

  
And when he turned the corner to make his way towards his room, he slowed down, heaving a deep sigh as he realised what he was doing was purely instinct; he knew that he was the only one who could protect his omega, no matter how he tried to sugarcoat it. He had instructed Wendy to stay by his side as much as possible, but she was a mere Beta, despite being one of the most trusted servants in the palace and the lady in waiting, and she could do nothing against a group of strong Alphas hungry for an Omega.

  
Approaching the study, Bill pushed back the hair from his eyes and swallowed. He just had to make sure Dipper was fine. That's all. If he couldn't even give himself that, he knew he wouldn't be able to get anything done properly that day. He knocked a few times, hearing the dull sound of a book falling as he took a step back. Bill felt his neck prickle with apprehension at the small ruckus and he immediately entered without a word more.

  
“Dipper?”

  
“-! Bill…”

  
Dipper called back in shock, a few books scattered around him, the one that was potentially in his lap having fallen to the floor. He was sat on a cloth covered bench, laying back on a pillow, presumably reading through a few books about Native agriculture.

  
“Ah. Good.” Bill sighed softly to himself, the tension in his shoulders leaving him before he even realised it was there

  
“...is everything okay?” Dipper asked rather fearfully upon seeing Bill like that, eyes trained on his mate as he tried his best to shrink back into a ball, trying to take up less space

  
“No- well yes. Everything is fine.” Bill stumbled out as he saw Dipper cower, and he made his way around the study, weaving through the bookshelves and checking the cupboards thoroughly as he spoke, leaving the Omega curious and clearly concerned.

  
“...?”

  
“Right, I should be going. I will see you at Dinner.” Bill finished briefly, making his way over to the small boy still seated on the bench, gently planting a kiss to his head before making his way out the door hastily. No more words were exchanged, and Dipper felt his face go hot with the contact. Bill had kissed him.

Well sorta.

  
But all the excitement was short lived- because Dipper didn't see Bill at Dinner that night, despite him already taking a shower and changing into something new just for him. He was disappointed, but more worried than anything. His heartbeat flickered, pacing- jittery. He didn't feel safe, or relevant for that matter. He felt like he was thin air, and relative time was no longer applicable to him because everything was either flying past or inching forward.

  
“He is busy at the courtroom, little sun. He was filling in for her majesty….”

Wendy replied with a gentle sigh as she brought him up a warm cup of honeyed tea for the night, setting it on the bedside table. Dipper was snuggled under the covers, his jaw set with the frigid cold as he nodded numbly, eyeing Wendy as she adjusted her woolen shawl over her shoulders.

  
It was terribly cold that night, even the cicadas silenced by the freezing- arid conditions. Wendy had on a shawl and was rubbing down her arms slightly as she fussed around Dipper and tucked him under the covers

  
“He seemed a little off today- or is he usually all jumpy like that...” Dipper asked softly, looking up to Wendy as he struggled to sit up to have his tea.

  
“Jumpy, you say? No, Master Cipher is the calmest person you'll ever meet.”

Wendy replied with a raised brow, humming as she fixed her gold earrings briefly

  
“He looks Death in The Eye on a daily basis.”

  
“Oh…” Dipper had remarked softly, swallowing at the notion of the things Bill had seen.

  
“Is there anything else I can do for you before bed, Little sun?” Wendy interrupted his thoughts with a small smile- she looked a little tired.

  
“O-oh, actually, could I have my book bag back? It has a lot of things in there that are important to me…”

He requested, shifting slightly to look back up to her, grateful as she nodded and was Glad that was all he had asked for.

  
“Ah yes...I shall place it in the study for you tomorrow morning. Is that alright?”

  
The Omega thanked her again before inching back under the covers, toes curled with the cold as he tried to hold back a squeal of happiness at the idea of getting his book bag back. There were his astrological charts and his notebook that would allow him to track the stars to find his way back- should he so decide to run away. Not to mention the new formula for the stronger heat suppressant that he really needed in order to stop Bill from being put in a tough spot should that time come around. And honestly, Dipper could feel it.

  
The heat; burning in his stomach, a small flame of desire licking the walls of His abdomen. A feeling he was all too familiar with at this point; a heat fast approaching, prompting him to breed with his newfound Alpha - probably no thanks to the hormones coursing through his system after his whole mating mark escapade. It would hit in the next week or so- he just needed the documents as soon as he could. The ingredients were fairly simple if he remembered correctly- he just needed to prepare them correctly with the best substitutes he could find as alchemy equipment.

  
He shrunk dutifully into the sheets as Wendy bid him good night and shut the door behind her, leaving Dipper alone in the dimly lit room with a candle and the howling wind. He was scared actually, sleeping alone. Bill had always been next to him when he shut his eyes- and everything was still relatively unfamiliar to him.

  
And it was rather funny- that Dipper wanted Bill to come in at any moment and fill the space beside him. But instead, he attributed it to the cold and curled up into a small ball beneath the sheets, forcing his eyes shut and doing his best to put out the flicker of heat swelling in his gut.  
He would deal with it tomorrow-

whatever these feelings were.

  
****************************

  
“I think it is a good idea to increase our exports. Our stockpiles Ensure we will be independent after the war is over. We should milk them for Gold with our resources while the war is on”

  
“A Common enemy is the only thing keeping the nations together as allies. What do you think the romans will do once they are done with us? Throw us out, of course. We have no reason to support them.”

  
Bill drummed his fingers on the table impatiently; listening to old men argue over emotional politics was one of the most hated things about this job. Everything else- he could handle. The night was exceptionally freezing- cutting thick through the heated argument at the table across him in a thorough gust of wind. Bill felt a shudder go down his spine- and Right then, all he could think about was the Omega in his room; shivering, cold and waiting for him to come back.

  
God the whole Mate dynamic was really getting to him.

  
“Alright. I'm leaving.” He announced with finality, glancing around to see that Wendy was standing at the back of the room with nothing but a shawl around her shoulders. She was shaking.

  
“Lord Cipher-”One of the three Farmers protested as Bill cracked his knuckles and made an effort to stand up, and he glared at them, teeth snarling with impatience at the amount of time they had spent without even proposing their engagement

  
“Do not enter the royal courtroom when none of you are sure what stance your collective party has to offer.” He lectured, sighing softly in annoyance.

  
“To imagine you would have wasted her majesty’s time.” Bill uttered as a closing statement before standing up and walking to the copper door entrance, gesturing for the Guards to bring them out of the palace. Wendy trailed behind him with a blanket in her arms, and Bill heard the pitter patter of her bare feet beside him as she attempted to speak and offer it to him. He exited, sighing, and refused her politely

  
“Thank you, Wendy. Bring it to your chambers, you'll need it more than me.” He continued, lightening up with a smile down the hallway, pausing as he swore he saw the lady freeze at the kind gesture. But he gradually spoke up before she could even muster a refusal

  
“How is Dipper?”

  
“He- was alright when I tucked him in my lord. I have asked Two Beta Guards to watch your chambers.” Wendy replied, folding up the blanket in her arms, footsteps frantic to catch up with Bill as his pace seemed to quicken

  
“Very good. Thank you.” Bill hummed softly, and the walked in relative silence before they turned the corner of the hallway to Bill’s room. The hallway was lit with small candles on copper plates, casting flickering shadows on the pale, egg yellow sandstone walls, the warm light that consumed them a sharp contrast to the ice cold night. Bill grabbed a candle off a window sill near his room, looking to Wendy briefly

  
“My...those Farmers sure wasted a good lot of my time.."

  
“Yes indeed. You should rest immediately, my lord.”

  
“You too, Thank you. Good night.” Bill smiled through a grimace, waving the Guards off hand before quickly stepping inside his room, cutting conversations short. He opened the doors carefully, candle in hand, doing his best to not make a sound while attempting to check on his Omega. He was startled however, by the sound of sheets shuffling frantically, a silent gasp coming from his bed

  
“....!”

  
He lifted his candle, only to see that Dipper wasn't asleep, his brown eyes widened in fear at the person who entered the room so suddenly. But despite the relative darkness, Dipper knew it was his Alpha. He could smell him.

  
“Bill?”

  
There was fear in the room, and Bill ALMOST dropped the candle when he smelt it, losing his usual calm demeanor as he quickly locked the door behind him

  
“Yes, it's me...sorry if I woke you, Little sun.” He quickly stumbled out, making his way to the bed to check on the bundle of limbs on the Opposite side of the mattress, who looked like he was about to do a flip.

  
“N-no...I wasn't asleep..” Dipper managed as he calmed down when Bill sat on the foot of the bed next to him, placing the lighted candle on the bedside table. The soft embers played light-hearted shadows across the smooth contours of his face, and Dipper could see that his Alpha was rather worried, creases etched into his forehead, brows knitted.

  
“My dear, then what were you doing?” Bill cooed, deep voice clearly troubled as he gingerly reached up to comb the hair back from Dipper’s forehead, the smaller boy shuddering slightly at the coldness of his fingertips

  
“...The candle blew out so I just sat here. I mean- I couldn't really do much in the dark.” Dipper replied honestly, locking eyes with Bill as the older man sighed softly, giving a small smile as he pulled away to take off his chest plate and the golden band around his left arm.

  
“....Hah..you're precious. Were you waiting for me?” He chuckled, and Dipper swallowed, shrinking back into the sheets as Bill put on a sheer Tunic and got into bed, the bandage around his abdomen shimmering through the cloth. He smelt amazing, and Dipper had to physically restrain himself from being distracted by the scent.

  
“...A little. I couldn't sleep. There were people outside all the time...I got worried.” He mumbled, causing Bill to sit up and scoot to the center of the bed, gently reaching out to place his arm behind Dipper’s back. The younger male stiffened slightly at the gesture, still unsure of how to react until given further instruction

  
“Come here.” The Alpha called, voice soft as Dipper almost immediately crawled into his open arms, curling up against his chest and sighing softly in relief. Bill’s body was warm (Alphas were always a little warmer than their mates) and his heartbeat was calm and regular, unconsciously slipping Dipper into a state of relaxation. Dipper was well aware of how needy he was being- but Bill hadn't complained, and even hugged the Omega closer, placing a protective hand on his waist as Dipper had rested his head near his chest. Despite everything, the teen felt a lot safer here- more than he had ever did before. Though Dipper knew better than to give in to all this- Bill wasn't being a threat, and maybe life could be better here.

  
“You're freezing.” Bill commented, tone suddenly harsh, breaking Dipper’s headspace as he felt the chilled surface of The teen’s arms and face against his body, causing the Omega to shrink away slightly,

  
“Sorry…”

  
“No, no. Stay here. It will be warmer like this” the older man immediately insisted, carefully pulling Dipper’s body to press against his. Dipper felt his breath come out in a small, unconscious purr of delight, and Bill felt himself calm down significantly. Anxiety- or whatever that feeling was suddenly trickled away into nothingness, and the void of silence and peace that consumed them afterwards was quick and painless. Nothing else existed when that candle blew out, and Dipper did his best not to move when Bill’s lips rested against his forehead.

  
*******************  
Day 10 “.....Your Temper has been on a short fuse recently, Cipher.” The Queen commented shortly as soon as the yelling, pleading commoner was being dragged out of the royal courtroom and the morning air hung deathly silent. The large, wooden doors shut with a dramatic clunk, and Bill stood, unmoving, hands behind his back as he breathed in deeply- in and out.

  
“I apologise, my Queen.”  
He managed, turning around to briefly bow his head towards the older woman. The dark circles under his eyes hung heavy, his steely blue eyes agitated, impatient. Truth be told, he hadn't slept well at all last night for some reason, despite Dipper being curled up very comfortably next to him, the wound in his belly an aching menace. The Alpha female at the Top of the throne could tell, looking down to him with indifference before sighing, her years of insight not betraying her in the least.

  
“Execution instead of 2 years for 4 accounts of domestic abuse and infanticide?”

  
“He Killed his Children, your majesty.” Bill remarked, voice a polite deadpan as he looked up to her, gaze on the verge of challenging. His instincts were riled up, and he was honestly ready to have a fight should it come to that. But the logical side of him knew better than to start an argument with the Queen

  
“Well, we have a population problem as it is. Maybe we should have thanked him.”  
Cleopatra half laughed, half scoffed, before leaning back on her throne, smug smile on her face as she saw the way the younger Alpha bit back his words, his jaw clenching in a snarl

  
“........”

  
“My word. That Omega hasn't been doing his job right- has he? You look as perplexed as ever.” She chided him yet again a moment later as Bill willed himself to turn around and regain his pride, straightening himself and crossing his arms behind his back.

  
“.......”

  
“No comment? Shall we schedule him for training classes? If he doesn't know the basics of pleasing his Alpha he may as well be a servant.” The Queen continued, this time a little gentler as she saw the way Bill was able to take the beating to his ego, also realising he wasn't in the mood to humour her

  
“My Queen. There is no need to waste any more human resources on the boy.” Bill exhaled softly, looking out the window before continuing.

  
“He is fine. I just- have not been resting well.”

  
“....As you wish. The boy is your property now, but let me know shall any disciplining be required.”

She mused, sitting back on her throne in relative silence as he thanked her

  
“That is very...generous of you, your highness”

  
“....Still. I insist he join us for lunch at the balcony tomorrow. Present him well.”

  
And Bill paused, thinking seriously for a moment about the pretense that this boy literally was under his care and at his mercy; about how that Roman beauty was supposed to be a symbol of his status, his muse and his comforter. Dipper was his Omega- and it seemed like her hadn't been spending more time with him outside their sleeping schedule, and Bill didn't know how to coax anything out of him at all. He was an enigma, and if anyone asked Bill what kind of Mate he had- he wouldn't know what else to say besides obedient and soft spoken.

  
“If you so insist, my queen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS TOOK FKIN FOREVER TO UPDATE- 
> 
> ScHool has been nuts my dudes. I do my best to write in my free time but like- what free time lol
> 
> Also I've been told by my beta this fic has rather traditional mate dynamics- so don't expect any Omega empowerment or anything eeeppp 
> 
> That being said- Dipper will have a greater role in this play now that Bill has sorta come to terms with all this- but something big is coming :> I'm sure we are all looking forward to dat 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and insights too! Absolutely love the feedback so far ^_^ see y'all soon!


	6. Anger 02

Day 12

“Little Sun, your master brings you a gift”  
Wendy cooed from the doorway of the study before walking in, a wooden box in hand. She seemed to be smiling brightly; in a good mood- better than usual.

  
“A-a gift?”  
Dipper blinked, tilting his head as he sat up from the pile of books that were stacked high around him in Bill’s private study. He had only been here a week or so- and while his relationship with Bill certainly was getting more touchy and comfortable, he certainly didn't expect to be presented with a gift so soon.

Things were still weird- still pretty awkward. Dipper remembered how he had dropped the books he had in his hand when he walked in on Bill changing in his room the day before- and how absolutely flustered he had become for no reason at all really than the fact that Bill was his mate. Bill was very kind. He was understanding and patient- but Dipper really didn't know what he wanted, and he was well aware that Bill needed to be the one to show him what that was.

  
Deciding his research could wait till later, he stuffed his alchemy charts for his suppressants back into his bookbag, standing up to dust off his toga as Wendy made her way round to the bench and coffee table in the center of the room.

  
“Yes...come. Have a look.” She breathed out, opening up the small wooden box carefully as Dipper came round and peeped over the lid of it. His hazel eyes widened partially as he saw a flickering golden hue, a shimmer of the sun’s rays racing across its length. The insignia of The Eye of Horus stared right back at him, glinting almost threateningly

  
“Woah, what is that?”

  
“It is a collar, little sun.”

  
“....?!”

  
The expression on Dipper’s face must have been hilarious, because Wendy was laughing softly, taking the collar carefully out of the box. Dipper swallowed at the way it almost poetically shimmered in the white rays streaming through the window. It was common for Alphas to mark their Omegas- but a collar was the next level of ownership; it was a claim of loyalty.

  
“Haha...yes..Master Cipher has been kind enough to buy you a collar. Do thank him when you see him.”

  
This was it. One way or another, Bill had accepted the fact that he had an Omega. Dipper’s heart was racing with a joy he didn't actually feel as Wendy unlocked the latch at the back of the metal trinket and attempted to place it around His neck

  
“A-ah…”  
Dipper whined slightly in protest, his inner Omega not really wanting anything or anyone else touching his neck if it wasn't his Alpha. A part of him was more heartbroken than he'd like to admit that Bill hadn't come to personally put it on him- But Wendy gently held him still by his shoulders, placing the accessory around the pale column before he could feel the heat well up in his eyes

  
“Come. Be good. We must put it on”  
She reasoned, carefully clicking it in place despite Dipper’s mild protests. The teen shuddered at the sensation of cooled metal against his usually bare neck and touched it gingerly as it rested perfectly on his clavicles. He sucked in a breath softly, forcing a sob down his throats and smacking some metaphorical sense into himself. The collar was just the right length and tightness. It had almost seemed that the measurements were exact- and that this had been crafted specifically for his use, and that at least made Dipper feel a little bit better.

  
“There. You look excellent in Gold, your Alpha will definitely be pleased.” Wendy cooed, smiling at the way Dipper explored the new addition to his wardrobe, brown eyes curious and his expression rather shocked

  
“I-it's a little heavy…” He managed, not used to the new, significant weight on his neck, one that bumped against his jugular everytime he swallowed in the most sensual of ways

  
“It is gold, Little sun...you must get used to it. Being able to wear a precious metal is a great Honour.” Wendy frowned gently petting him on the head as she got out his clothes for the meeting with the Queen. It was a black veil like tunic and pants, one that glittered ever so slightly beneath the blazing sun. Dipper swallowed, nodding his head in acknowledgement as he was changed into the dark attire for the day

  
“Y-yes, I understand. Thank you.”

  
********************

  
“Your Majesty…” Dipper greeted as instructed by Wendy as he was introduced into the balcony dining room, voice soft and limbs wobbly- about to have lunch with the great sphinx herself.

He swallowed, eyes trained to the tiled floor as sunlight fell through large windows overseeing the city, opening to lead to the balcony. But the bright golden ball hung high in the afternoon sky- and no one wanted to be in the scorching heat right then, it seemed. So thankfully, the table had been moved into the shade of the empty tiled room instead.

  
“Oh my. Aren't you as thin as ever!” Exclaimed the all too familiar sound of the Queen’s distressed, yet nonchalant tone. Dipper shrank back a little at the mere voice of the female alpha, hiding briefly behind Wendy’s arm as she led him into the dining room

  
“Cipher. How is your Omega supposed to bear your children when he looks like a twig!”  
She continued, rolling her eyes at the taller alpha male stood at the corner of the room, dressed in his usual white waist clothes and Gold breastplate. He seemed mildly taken aback, but looked up to meet Dipper’s gaze quickly before stumbling out

  
“Your highness I-”

  
“Hurry now, let him eat. I won't have this scrawny thing wandering around my palace like a stray cat.”  
The Queen interrupted as she clapped her hands in instruction for the servants to prepare the table, and the sound of dragging chairs filled the room. Dipper kept his eyes on either Bill or the floor- and was grateful when the older Alpha immediately came forward to guide him to his seat at the table.

  
“Thank you, your majesty.” Dipper said softly as he sat down and felt Bill push in the chair behind him, actively locking him into place. A bowl of chicken and bean soup was placed down in front of him almost instantly. It was steaming hot, and Dipper inhaled softly. The food he had been having at the palace was so much more nutritious than the soft, slimy cabbage gruel he used to have at home, and he frankly hadn't got used to it yet. It was tasty, and he silently looked forward to the meal as he kept his eyes to his lap when Bill took a seat next to him after pulling out a chair for the Queen.

  
“....Great Osiris. He is a timid little creature. My boy do not curl in on yourself that way. You are the Omega of a royal. Chest out, back straight, elbows off the table, for heaven's sake.” She suddenly lectured, and it was only halfway through that Sentence that Dipper realised she was talking to him

  
“Yes- your majesty.” He stammered, straightening his posture and tipping his Chin up to face her. Bill looked on silently as he saw his mate unfurl himself like a small flower bud with its Virgin petals, and didn't miss the way Dipper flinched every time the Queen spoke. He clenched his fists beneath the table, doing his best to breathe calmly as the older female Alpha looked the boy over thoughtfully, as if buying an art piece

  
“He does need training… but he is very polite and his Humility is charming I suppose.” She mumbled before glaring back at the smaller male

  
“Eat. You simply must grow if we are taking care of you.”  
The Queen then turned her attention to the blonde Alpha, sighing almost dramatically as she placed a fist on the table for emphasis

  
“Cipher- I insist on sending him for breeding practices. He looks so poorly bred it's simply pitiful.”

  
“I'm sure he is only adapting- your highness.” Bill responded calmly, not missing out on the small tinkling sound of Dipper’s spoon trembling against the ceramic bowl in his fear as he did his best to eat as told.

  
“Hm. You sure are much more merciful when it comes to your pet.” She remarked with a small bark of laughter, and Bill wished she could have decided to converse in Egyptian instead; his relationship with Dipper (or the lack thereof it) was already bad and troublesome enough. Scaring Dipper any more about his Alpha’s strict rulings in the courtroom would only make things worse

  
“You. What do you think of your Alpha, Little Sun.”  
She directed at the smaller male, rather suddenly at that. But Dipper seemed prepared, and carefully placed his spoon quietly into the bowl as he opened his mouth to speak.

  
“Oh, He- he is very patient..kind.” Dipper peeped quietly, folding his hands in his lap delicately as he sat up, as if suddenly remembering what the Queen told him about his posture. Bill looked over silently, his heart wringing with some form of relief at Dipper’s earnest response. He would hold on to Dipper if he could, at least comfort him a little because Bill could smell the fear just permeating the room; like spoilt flowers, ruining his already sour mood.

  
“Mmm. I see...so when should I expect pups from you both, my dear boy?” Cleopatra continued, greatly pleased at the way Dipper replied with such coherence in Greek. But Bill was less than amused on that note, swallowing his pride for only less than a second as Dipper could only reply with a small sound of surprise, face flustered with heat

  
“........ah.”

  
“Your highness-” Bill immediately defended, this time gently placing a hand on Dipper’s forearm beneath the table, causing the Omega to shrink back slightly Yet again in embarrassment.

  
“Uppappapa- I asked the boy.” The Queen insisted with a smile, folding her arms across her chest as she milked the Omega for a response- causing Bill to breath out softly in clear reluctance, eyes falling from Dipper’s face back to the floor as Dipper gave his response with a humble nod of the head

  
“As soon as my lord wishes.” He breathed out, silently wishing Bill would reassure him with that response, only to realise that it was a strange silence that followed- and he decided he would give his opinion.

  
“But...I personally have no interest in having pups, your highness.”

  
“Oh. Well then, I Guess we should be Glad you won't be the one making that decision then.”

  
She laughed softly. Not unkindly, but more of in a way that was taunting- mocking the hierarchy. Dipper wasn't really in a position to make these decisions

  
“My Queen. Please eat.” Bill interrupted rather harshly, voice calm but tone clearly off as he slid his hand off Dipper’s arm and sighed gently, clearly having enough of the conversation.

  
“Yes. We will discuss the terms of this later on tonight. In private, Cipher.”

  
**********************

  
Dipper felt reluctance the moment the Queen beckoned his Alpha away from the table, and he was forced to sit there alone, watching from a distance as Bill was lectured by the naggy Queen in Egyptian.

  
He felt bad, swallowing hard as Wendy came forward to coax him away from the dining room when the Queen started raising her voice. Every fibre in his being ached at him to cry out for the man- in some vague hope that Bill would just turn away from the unknowable, probably vulgar scolding he was getting from the scrawny witch pointing her clawed fingers in his face.

  
“⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ⬥︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♑︎♓︎❖︎♏︎■︎ ❍︎♏︎ pups!”

  
Dipper remembered reading some of the translated Egyptian text in the biology archives- and understood that single, last syllable of a word. He felt a small whimper leave him at the last bit of garbled Egyptian that left Cleopatra's lips as her palm came down sharply across Bill’s squared jawline, the crude sound of the impact reverberating throughout the empty courtroom.

  
“---!”

  
And that was all he could get out before Wendy was quite literally dragging him out the room from under his arms. It was quite the regretful sight he would say, as the Queen only yelled at Bill when he instinctively turned back to listen for His Omega’s cry, landing him yet another slap, not as forgiving as the last one.

  
The teen was carried back by Wendy, the strong woman having a firm grip on him as she settled him in Bill’s tub and patted cool, wet hands against his cheeks until he calmed down. And it was only when his pupils regained their focus and he could actually sense his surroundings- did he realise he was crying; breath bated, tiny sobs broken and painful as Wendy left him to go back to Bill.

  
Dipper did heed her advice, with much embarrassment- and poured cold water all over himself, each weary breath hitching as the icy liquid shocked the fear out of him. His mate mark ached- and he was physically exhausted as he sank down into the wet, marble bathtub, leaning his head back against its surface as he sucked in deep gulps of air.  
Bill was quite literally killing him- or at least it felt like that.

  
He hated it. How he yearned for attention. How he wanted to bite, mark and claim the man who took his chastity. How he knew marking the Alpha would mean he could finally stop having those uncontrollable bouts of disruptive behaviour.

But at the same time, he really didn't know where he stood or what all this entailed. He just didn't want to die. And Bill was really his only saving grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whehehwhehehe here we have a little bit of a filler chapter :>
> 
> The Queen wants kids around :>>>>> I wonder why she cares so much about what Bill does with his omeGa HUEHUEHEUEHEUHUhue disappointment maybe??? But why---- 
> 
> Look out for some cute dynamic shit soon askhdjfkfkfkkgkgkg thank you for all the comments and support :D see y'all soon!


	7. Anger 03

Dipper stayed there for another hour or so, in the bathtub, hand on the glittering, gold collar around his neck, rubbing the insignia rhythmically with his fingers until he memorized the pattern. A good hour or so had gone past before he realised the heat of the sun had died down, the orange, salted yolk in the sky now sinking beneath the horizon in a burst of vibrant blues and pinks. Not a cloud in the darkening sky as Dipper sat up, still in his dark veiled clothes from lunch- soaked and pitiful. And a few moments of silent contemplation- he realised he could smell his Alpha in the room.

The scent of cloves and honey was dark and sultry, yet at the same time a little too faint. It had seemed Bill had just taken a shower, because the scent of floral oils now wafted from the other side of the door. Dipper shuddered as he hurriedly took off his wet clothes and changed into the dressing gown Wendy had set out for him, honesty in a blind rush to see his mate. He fumbled with his buttons, pushing the thought of a showering Bill to the back of his mind for the sake of his own sanity before willfully stepping out the bathroom. 

He sort of had to prepare a speech as he bravely stepped back out into the bedroom, greeted by the sight of his disheveled Alpha. Bill’s blonde hair was wet and combed back slightly, bronzed shoulders still dotted with droplets of shimmering water that slid down his throat. He was only dressed with a towel around his waist and the Gold band around his toned, muscular bicep- and he looked magnificent. The Alpha had looked up as the he heard the bathroom door creak open, and his blue eyes met Dipper’s kindly 

“Thank you...for today...and the collar…” Dipper spoke softly upon re-entering the room, remembering Wendy's advice to thank his Alpha for the generous gift the moment they were alone. He couldn't help but shiver slightly as Bill’s pervasive stare roamed over him. The neckline fell deep on his attire for the night, exposing Dipper’s clavicles and the prominent dark brown bite mark on his shoulder, sort of shaped like an eye in itself, peeping out from behind the thin Gold band around his neck. It was eerie actually, how similar the Mate mark looked in comparison to Bill’s insignia- but Dipper decided not to comment much, and instead shuffled around shyly before his Alpha. Bill had been looking through some documents on the side of the bed, and looked up yet again with a small, pleasant smile after giving his mate a full once over.

“Oh, yes...it does look spectacular on you.”

“......”

Dipper’s face flushed slightly at the compliment and he found himself fiddling with the hem of his gown, suddenly feeling warmer despite the evening wind as he fell silent. Bill was avoiding the awkward topic of today, and Dipper felt his heart ache a little at the bittersweet notion of his speech. As he shifted from foot to foot, wondering how else to bring up his apology, he heard Bill crack his knuckles with a small sound of satisfaction, sighing as he beckoned Dipper over with a finger.

“Come here, let me have a closer look.” He called, the Omega stepping quietly towards him, holding his own elbows tentatively around his small frame. He was nervous- worried, that Bill had other plans for that night- and he wasn't prepared in the least, mentally or physically. As he stood in front of Bill, the Alpha could see how his mate was trembling slightly. He sighed, gently reaching up to run his fingers across the thin Gold band around Dipper’s throat, making sure it wasn't too tight, rubbing the smoothly embossed eye insignia with a satisfied hum. He watched as Dipper’s jugular slid wonderfully beneath the metal piece, and the little, childish side of him swelled with pride at the accomplishment 

“Ah, a perfect fit. Excellent.” The Alpha trilled, smiling towards Dipper as the Omega seemed perk up briefly at the sound of his delight, brimming with some sort of happiness despite his disposition, head still lowered.

“Come, get under the covers. You will catch a cold.”

Bill instructed upon seeing how Dipper was acting rather strangely, and simply attributed it to the weather. The Omega was silent and compliant as he quickly scrambled under the layered blankets, unnaturally silent next to the Alpha as he just let Bill stare at him. Something felt off- but it wasn’t fear. Dipper did smelt different- but yet all the same.

“What is wrong, Little sun? Is it not to your liking?”

The Alpha asked softly, looking towards the smaller man in bed with him, brown eyes dusty and tired as he shook his head vigorously, the metal jingling slightly around his neck as he looked to Bill, replying wholeheartedly. He seemed impatient, something tight in his throat.

“N-no! It is beautiful...I-I'm very grateful...I'm just..”

“.....?”

Bill raised an eyebrow, and Dipper sighed softly, face flushed and hands wringing the bedding as he continued shyly.

“I don't know how I can ever thank you enough. I mean- this...this is gold.”

Wrong. Dipper meant so much more than that. He was sorry for being afraid. Sorry for not wanting to bear pups- being so afraid and unable to give back. He really didn't want to be bred. But he knew Bill was well capable of taking that away from him. His Alpha, though, seemed to be standing up for the notion of not having children, and that alone was enough for Dipper to be grateful. He was concerned though, about him being seen as ‘under bred’; someone without the civil propriety to serve the royals. He did want to be able to please Bill and make him proud and happy- just not in the ways the queen had implied so vividly.

“Well, you are mine. It's good to make sure you are well adorned.” Bill reasoned with a small smile as he shifted his papers and scrolls aside to get ready for bed, and Dipper realised he was talking again before he could even stop himself

“Still…I would like it if I would be able to repay you…”

“How would you thank me then? I am curious.”  
Bill chuckled, now somewhat amused at Dipper’s train of thought as he looked towards the omega who was snuggled beneath the covers, brown eyes glittering.

“..........”

He watched, hearing Dipper’s heart beat pick up in his ears as he slid up from under the covers to sit up next to Bill. Bill’s smile widened slowly, Dipper carefully leaning over, clearly scared as he gently pressed a kiss to his mate’s cheek where the Queen had slapped him before pulling away. 

Oh. Cute. Very cute.

“Ha, just one?”

Bill teased softly, still rather enjoying the small sense of childish pride he got at how embarrassed Dipper was for something so trivial when it came to the Alpha. But he was surprised, when Dipper actually leaned in yet again, this time briefly brushing his warm lips past Bill’s jaw, clumsily pressing a series of light kisses down the older man’s neck and his shoulders. But he decided not to question the sudden brazen display of affection

“My, my...you're not very good at this, are you?”

Bill hummed, the sensation more ticklish than it was seductive as he let Dipper go about his ‘thanks’ before pulling back shyly. Dipper was flushed so hard his porcelain skin seemed red, doe eyes trained on the sheets below him as Bill’s soft chuckle rumbled in his chest. The older man had to admit though, that the tension between them had escalated over the past week, so much so that even this was some form of relief as Bill ran a hand carefully along Dipper’s back to coax him closer

“Come, sit here.”

Bill smiled as he gently tugged Dipper into his lap, the Omega obediently going along with it, but made a sound of surprise as Bill’s lips pressed flush to his neck where the mating mark rested

“--!”

“Relax...hush.” Bill cooed, breath warm against Dipper’s skin as he pressed another kiss beneath the boy’s jaw, eliciting another sensual gasp from his throat. Things were escalating quickly. Or at least- quicker than expected. Dipper had half a mind to push Bill away- but the Alpha’s lips were white hot against his exposed neck and shoulders. Yet somehow soft and pleasant; comforting even, as Dipper tipped his head back and let himself be kissed all over instead. Bill wasn't stopping since there seemed to be no reluctance in the way Dipper was whimpering, and he had his strong arms around the Omega, his nose brushing past Dipper’s skin in the most pleasant of ways as he dragged his lips across the boy’s jugular possessively. It sent a shiver down Dipper’s spine at the way Bill made him so horribly vulnerable, and he let out a mewl in response.

“.....hhm-”

“...You are very sensitive”

Bill commented thoughtfully, mumbling against Dipper’s jaw before he pulled away slowly, a smile playing across his lips at the star struck expression on Dipper’s face.

“Sorry-”

The Omega apologised quickly, embarrassed as he tried to shift away, his hips shimmying down off Bill’s lap before the older man stopped him, resting a hand on his bare thigh

“No. It's very good…stay still.”

He praised, sliding a hand further up Dipper’s thigh to reveal more of his pale skin beneath the night gown as he nuzzled his nose to The teen’s jawline, his other hand roaming across the young boy’s chest. Dipper’s skin was hot, and Bill was having the time of his life contributing to the small whines and gasps the teen was making with only the slightest of his touches. He had a moment- where he realized he wasn't thinking about anything else but the boy before him, falling to pieces at his every touch.

“Bill…” Dipper cried softly as he arched his back into the older man’s touch, hands scrambling for purchase along Bill’s chest and his shoulder. Bill loved the way the yellowed Gold glittered against Dipper’s pale skin from the corner of his eye, his delicate neck now embroidered with yet another mark as Bill’s property. And his expression was priceless; Dipper’s mouth was slightly agape, teeth gritted- face hot as Bill responded with a Low purr and a kiss to his ear

“It feels good, huh?”

There was a moment of heat, as Bill pulled back when Dipper went quiet, and the teen’s eyes met his, like a fire was lit in the room. An instinct- a pressurising force as Bill held on to his Omega a little tighter, a little closer, and Dipper had his hands clasped around Bill’s shoulders and he wasn't going to back away. Their foreheads touched, and Bill nuzzled their noses together, sighing softly as Dipper seemed to relax into his hold, Long lashes fluttering shut at the intimate sensation. Bill paused just to watch his expression, to contemplate his impulses- before deciding fuck it, and he tilted his Chin up to Press his lips against Dipper’s, briefly at first. Soft, chaste, catching the smaller teen by surprise as he let out a small whine for attention.

“Oh…”

Dipper seemed taken aback, but wasn't complaining, and Didn't pull away when Bill leaned in again to kiss him properly this time. Dipper felt his heart leap at the way their noses brushed as their lips slotted together, his breath shaky as Bill led him through the motions, sucking softly on his lower lip before pulling away.

“Haha, was that your first time?”

The Alpha teased as he noticed how Dipper seemed like he didn't know what to do with himself anymore, much less know how to breath properly in a kiss. But he stopped short of laughing when he saw his mate breathing hard, nodding slowly, clearly too embarrassed to even speak up. 

Oh. A Virgin, it had seemed.

“...Well, I'm honoured to be your first. Hopefully your last.”

Bill immediately changed his tone to something softer upon seeing his mate’s reply, lifting a hand to tilt Dipper’s face up. In the dim light of the candle lit room, The Alpha saw how gorgeous his mate truly looked, shy, flustered, yet his brown eyes were asking for so much more; to be taught new things, to be shown something more intimate and sensual.

“Wow. You should see your face.”

The blonde Alpha laughed a little, cupping the side of Dipper’s cheek, running a thumb over His delicate skin. 

“You're beautiful.”

He mumbled in Latin this time, the younger man leaning into his touch with a small purr as he heard Bill speak his native tongue for the first time, eyes trained on the Alpha before him. 

This was it. This was the closest Dipper had come to an Alpha. Every part of him was tingling with the urge to have Bill all over him, the places where the older man kissed him throbbing with a sensual heat that made his knees weak. He let out a small whine, almost unable to form words as Bill just looked at him; and Dipper sure hoped Bill knew what he needed.

“Would you like me to kiss you again?” Bill guessed, voice quiet as he moved his hand down from Dipper’s face to his waist, watching the boy’s expression carefully. He saw Dipper nod, slowly and only a little, but it was enough to let him know what his mate wanted from him. He gently pulled the younger boy closer, breathing out softly before joining their lips together again, feeling Dipper kiss him back this time. The younger boy was clearly still uncertain with how he should move his mouth or when to give way, but was firm with his decision, doing his best to keep up as Bill pulled back slightly.

“I'm your Alpha, you know? You can ask me for anything.”

Bill breathed out against his lips, bumping their noses together again as he slid that hand further up Dipper’s thigh all the way up to his pelvis, eliciting a small sigh of pleasure from his mate. Dipper was looking right at him, muddy eyes clouded with desire as he keened softly in response, letting Bill passively rub down his leg

“I…”

Bill heard him mumble, voice just above a Whisper, clearly jolting upright just from the Alpha’s warm touch across his thigh

“I can give you whatever you want. So just say the word.”

The Alpha probed, leaning in again to claim Dipper’s lips, the smaller boy humming softly in delight as Bill truly gave him attention for the first time. He relaxed into the kiss, going lax as Bill touched his bare skin, sliding a hand up his nightgown from his hips, Long fingers trailing down his sides. It felt wonderful, to be held like that, but Dipper’s consciousness didn't like it one bit.

“.......”

Bill could feel Dipper’s hesitation when he proceeded to reach for the buttons of the younger man’s gown, wanting to strip him down.  
So he paused, looking back to his mate for confirmation, only to see that Dipper was stiff and uncomfortable, fingers wrung together and face tilted to the bed sheets, too nervous to even speak up.

“Too soon?”

The Older man asked, sitting back down before calmly nuzzling his nose against Dipper’s jaw to comfort him. He heard his mate give a small whimper in response, shaking his head at the loss of contact. Dipper flushed, embarrassed really at his apparently lack of ability to form words, awkwardly not knowing where to place his hands as they folded rigid in his lap. Bill had paused for a moment, and then he understood, and laughed, something warm and soft and gentle as He held Dipper’s hands in response. The Omega felt how much smaller his were in Bill’s. He felt weak, Bill’s sincerity a little too much for his liking as The Alpha kissed his palms gently, before placing them on his face. 

“You can touch. You don't have to ask.”

Dipper sucked in a breath of sheer astonishment, feeling the smoothness of Bill’s warm, soft cheek under his touch as the Alpha growled softly in content. He could feel his rational slowly slipping away, the heat in his stomach slowly igniting and crawling up his innards as Bill looked right at him. And he found himself sliding into the Alpha’s lap, sat right on Bill’s bare thigh with his hands pressed against the broad expanse of Bill’s chest. He didn't care- just for that second; and everything smelt like Bill.

“Also, don't worry. I don't plan on having any children anytime in my career. I'm not very fond of pups.” Bill explained briefly as he leaned in yet again to claim Dipper’s lips, hearing the smaller teen gasp softly in response before speaking up again

“Wait-”

“Mm.”

Bill hummed as Dipper pushed him back lightly, his face flushed bright red against the warm candle light. Bill’s hands settled warm and calloused against his thighs and the Omega shuddered, feeling his heat pool in his stomach as he didn't dare to look up. It felt good; too good. So good it was going to trigger his heat before he could gather the resources for his suppressants. 

“Bill...I'm sorry..I-”

“What's wrong, Little Sun?” The older Alpha asked, his tone a little more flustered than he had intended it to be as he fussed over the younger man a little, combing back the hair from his eyes. Dipper swallowed, forcing his gaze upwards as he rested a hand on Bill’s chest and rubbed down his broad pectorals gently in an attempt to sooth his mate. Bill did look very concerned- and Dipper wasn't going to give the full time adviser, trades master and court official of the Egyptian union yet another thing to worry about. Making up an excuse on the spot, Dipper tilted his Chin up so his eyes caught the flickering flame of the candles and gave Bill his best Puppy eye look so the older man wouldn't question anything 

“I'm really tired…”

Bill seemed to relax a little as Dipper’s hands roamed down his chest and he let out a sigh; albeit still a little suspicious. But it had appeared the older man was still oblivious to the Telltale signs of his Mate’s heat developing. Dipper had become way More touchy over the past few days, and the omega had to will himself to at least make an attempt for this to not go further on his part. Dipper was surprised however, at Bill’s passive response, the older Alpha nodding slowly in acknowledgement as he pulled the covers over Dipper’s shoulders and lay him down on top of his chest protectively.

“...I'm sorry, Today must have been exhausting for you. I'll stop things like that from escalating next time. I promise.”

He mumbled quietly, and Dipper could smell the lingering scent of sadness in the air as Bill pressed a kiss to his forehead and didn't let him go. And at that point, Dipper didn't know what else to say- because it had appeared Bill was warming up to him very quickly and on his side at the least. But the last thing the poor boy wanted was to get on the ugly side of the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT FINALLY AN UPDATE- a Long one at that :> it's a given, a make up of sorts for the shitty frequency at which I've been updating my fics hshsjdkflf
> 
> But finally!!! We get to see some action happening over here hueheuehueheu and the traditional mate dynamics continue :> I promise some fluff in the next chapter! I wonder what Bill has to say about all this and how the Queen will feel about the whole situation >:0 she is after all- a vicious ruler-
> 
> But wowowowow Bill is falling for Dipper!!! I'll say that's a good development away from denial :> I'll get to what causes Bill's current hauty attitude and quick temper in a while! Remember- there is still a meaning attached to the title of this fic...
> 
> Thank you all for the continued support and comments ^_^ see you soon!


	8. Bargaining 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SUP HOES IM BACK- its been a Long 3 months- and I'm sorry for the hiatus that was uncalled for- but shit has gone down or well- up, straight into the fan for me but I'll elaborate in the end notes- as for now, please enjoy this update! :D 
> 
> Special thank you to my Beta who helps me get through these with minimal grammatical fuckups ❤️

Week 03

“Little sun- what are you doing?” Wendy raised an eyebrow as she heard the sound of a wooden crate shifting, only to see that Dipper was reaching for a high shelf in the pantry when she had turned her back around to wash the dishes. The younger omega flinched slightly as he dug around for the spice jar, managing to grab hold of the small bottle and slipped it down his toga just as Wendy turned her head.

“Nothing. I just saw a sand gecko. I thought I could catch it.”

3 weeks in. Dipper had grown rather comfortable with his surroundings. He had memorised a few basic landmarks around the palace and was allowed to scamper around wherever he wanted as Long as he came when Bill or Wendy called. He admired himself actually; for staying sane this Long. In between translating historical Egyptian text about mate dynamics and scavenging the palace ground for ingredients to make his suppressants- Dipper hadn't had a whole lot else going on. He had realised that as a mate to Bill, his duties included making sure his Alpha wasn't upset, helping out whenever he could- and of course, this meant educating himself in Egyptian so that he could actually be of some use around the palace. Right now he almost felt; ornamental.

“My dear boy, if there is something you would like just let me know. We can get a palace guard to catch you a gecko.” Wendy sighed softly, voice in a soft chide as she walked over to pluck Dipper down from the kitchen shelf, placing him firmly onto the ground.

“The last thing we want is Master Cipher finding you hurt. Now, run along and be careful.”

She ushered him out of the kitchen, and Dipper scarcely remembered to hold on to the jar of cloves in his Toga sleeve. He sighed in relief as he found his bearings and began a very fast walk down the hallways back towards Bill’s study. He was just shy of a few ingredients to finish up a single dose of suppressants, and cloves were one of them.

He was wholly ecstatic- knowing how good the sense of completion would feel when he succeeded with the suppressants. He wouldn't need to worry about his heat for a while and maybe be able to plan his potential escape. He yearned for the clarity of thought that would come with it; finally being able to think with a mind not clouded with the thoughts of his Alpha all over him. He needed ground Lily seeds and some figs- which he knew he wouldn't be able to find in the palace. He would need to leave for the marketplace sooner rather than later. He was slightly worried, yes. In fear his first heat would hit him in just a few days, and that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. In hindsight, Dipper should have looked up a remedy for heats just in case he did get it and have to fix himself- but he supposed the suppressant would have to do for now.

Just as he was lost in his own thoughts, he was rudely interrupted by the sensation of someone colliding into him, their voice a Low grunt of disapproval. Dipper clutched on tightly to the jar of cloves as he was winded slightly from the momentum, shrinking back as he looked up, ready to apologise, the words frantic on his tongue before he saw who it was.

“Dipper. What are you doing running around like that? Slow down.” Bill said softly, the initial hardness in his features fading as he saw the smaller boy almost huddled defensively around a ceramic spice jar. The omega wildly questioned why he wasn't able to smell his Alpha coming, before realising what he was holding in his hands basically was what Bill smelt like 24/7.

“S-sorry...I was just..making something…” Dipper replied hesitantly, straightening his posture slightly as he heard Bill give a light chuckle, reaching forward to brush his Omega’s brown curly hair from his eyes. The older male seemed amused more than suspicious of the ambiguous response, and Dipper forced out a half smile at the gentle gesture of his mate. He technically wasn't lying- just telling half truths. Bill’s hand lay almost gingerly on his forehead as his voice rumbled deep in Dipper’s chest

“You can't tell me what it is?” Bill hummed, leaning against the sandstone wall beside Dipper and propping himself up on one forearm. He looked stunning as ever; rugged yet well put together- the gold band on his bronzed bicep glistening; and Dipper was suddenly hyper aware of the shining Collar around his own neck. He belonged to Bill. That man was his Alpha

“It's a surprise.” Dipper barely managed to get out without squeaking, forcing out a shy grin, eyes falling from their sights on Bill’s toned chest back down to the floor. He could Feel the alpha’s ocean blue eyes on him, the older man smiling- teeth and all in mild amusement. For some reason the silence that followed was comfortable- but carried the weight of something suffocating that Dipper didn't really quite understand- until Bill reached a hand forward and held on to his waist. His Alpha’s palm was hot against the bare small of his back, and Dipper fought the urge to just melt into his sturdy hold. His knees were jelly-like, and the way Bill was looking at him was just too damn seductive for so early in the afternoon.

“I have a meeting to attend. Can I get a kiss to last me the day?” His voice was calm and creamy like warm milk custard as it broke the silence, and Dipper felt almost obliged to comply at the sweetness of his tone. Bill’s warm palm was pressed flush into the dip of his waist now, holding him gently- almost in a leisurely caress. Dipper looked up hesitantly at his chiseled features; high cheekbones, strong jawline and just a singular strand of sun-bleached hair falling down the center of his forehead, casting a small shadow across his sharp nose. He was stunning- too close for comfort, and Dipper found himself counting every sunspot and freckle on Bill’s face instead of using his good sense to think. Dipper found himself falling uncharacteristically quiet, mouth falling open silently as he tried to think of some witty response, but none came as he then noticed the bemused look on Bill’s face that followed; a soothing smile, kind eyes that were always patient when it came to his omega.

“Dipper?....are…...hello…..”

The warm sensation of Bill’s hand on his body was sending slow currents of electricity up every nerve ending in his body, like the gentle, lapping waves on the shoreline, derailing his train of thought almost instantaneously. Bill was forming words with his mouth, definitely Greek- but Dipper could not understand anything. It was almost terrifying, how every sense was heightened when he lost the ability to process language. Every muscle in his body relaxed, and Dipper struggled to even process the expression on Bill’s face as the alpha shook him slightly

“Master Cipher!”

And it was like Dipper was being pulled out of the soft lull of a comfortable void, the sound of a servant calling his Alpha’s name from down the hallway a reverberating echo, bursting the membrane of peace that had suspended them. Bill’s eyes tore away from Dipper’s just for a second to look back over his shoulder, observing where the sound came from; but Dipper couldn't stop the small whimper for attention that left his lips as his pupils contracted, and conscious thought hit him like a rouge chariot

“Sorry my little sun. I'll see you tonight.”

Bill’s head whipped back around almost instantaneously at the pitiful sound his mate emitted, at such a speed without any hesitancy, that it even shocked himself. Dipper’s frame had slid into his arms just right as the omega suddenly remembered how to stand, and his brown eyes were diverted to the floor in shame. His pale skin glowed a flushed pink under the afternoon sun, the periodic lapse in the very basic functions of his being rendering him unable to do anything but huddle back in embarrassment . Bill knew Dipper hadn't meant to do it- from the way his hands immediately wringed the cloth of his toga shyly, not daring to look to Bill again even though the Alpha was all too ready to entertain him. Something did not seem quite right, and Bill did notice how unresponsive Dipper was to his attempts to tease him.

“Mm.” Dipper responded quietly, and was given a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth as Bill leaned in apologetically to placate him, pushing the afterthought of Dipper’s unusual behaviour away to think about later. Dipper’s skin burned hot from the point in contact, and he barely had the strength to look up as Bill let him go to attend to his duties with a quick smile and nothing more.

As he was left alone in the sandstone hallway, the soft scent of cloves became pervasive and suffocating. It clung to him, and the jar of the spices in his toga sleeve didn't help one bit. It was so hot. Even in the shade of the palace, the sun’s rays were angry and cutting, splicing his skin that had somehow became as sensitive as a peeled peach.

It didn't hurt, more like a borderline prickle down his Limbs and circulating in his joints as he regained the feeling back in his fingers. He almost couldn't move out of confusion more than anything. There was no one else around and he didn't know who to turn to for help.

18\. You are supposed to be an adult by now. You were supposed to know exactly what you were doing and have your life together- take care of yourself right and defend the younger ones around you. But Dipper was helpless in the gigantic palace, with no one in sight- his mate was the only one he could even think about for help- the man somewhere in the hundreds of rooms in the sandstone, gargantuan structure. He had regressed to a feckless child, body slave to his hormones and the Bronzed, strong Alpha who he barely knew. An alpha who was so unfairly kind, handsome and capable.

Dipper almost couldn't feel sorry for himself. He knew things could have been much much worse. Like what if the Egyptian royal advisor he was kidnapped to marry was an ugly old man who had a terrible temper. ew.

A slow trek back to Bill’s study was enough to tire Dipper out with the sensory overload he was experiencing.The soles of his feet were cold and the skin on his arms prickled with a contrasting heat. He was so overwhelmed, and he did not want to believe that this WAS in fact, his first heat approaching. He told himself that maybe he was just sick. Maybe he just had a fever?

A soft rumble in his abdomen told him otherwise, and holding back a small whimper, Dipper quickly swerved left into the study and shut the door, choking a little on a moan that somehow managed to escape his throat in the most random of circumstances. He could throw together something that would help him calm down a little, even without the rest of the ingredients he needed for his suppressants he could make a strong knockout drug at least. Something that would snap him out of it and let him sleep through it or whatever- it really didn't matter to him right then.

A few minutes later and he was grinding away cloves in a mortar, almost choking on his own spit as he honestly did his best not to drool anywhere. The smell was so sickly delightful, and Dipper swore as he quickly smashed a few Lilly petals in the mix and added in some water. He forced the thick, raw mixture down his throat and held his breath, hoping that would calm him down so he could at least get into bed. A few seconds later of regulated breathing, Dipper felt the grueling churn in his stomach come down to a slow simmer, and he carefully picked himself off the floor and stumbled to Bill's living quarters. He fiddled with the knocker as he tried to get through the copper doors quietly, and only found relief when he collapsed onto the soft sheets and closed his eyes.

***********************

7pm

“Hello.” Bill’s voice was soft and deep when he entered the room, a bit like the soft lull of a cat’s purr as the wooden door opened with a soft click. Dipper looked up from his place on the bed, his ears perking up at the sound of his Alpha after not seeing the older man for more than a minute the whole day- and his hormones were driving him a little bit insane despite his nap earlier. He had woken up feeling a lot calmer, but knew Wendy would probably nag at him for skipping dinner again. Though Dipper was certain he knew what was best for himself- and he didn't want to be out and about the palace alone as an omega in heat as much as he could help it.

Dipper was dressed in his usual attire, the thin cloth that was comfortable but hardly kept him warm in the desert nights. The presence of the older man already surfaced the thought of his warmth to Dipper’s mind as he physically had to stop himself from jumping off the bed into his mate’s arms

“Hi.” Dipper replied with an unconscious, happy smile at the sight of his Alpha, knowing that should anything happen now, he would have Bill to sort it out. It provided him with a strange sort of comfort that was irrational as much as it was blissful due to how anxious he had been feeling the whole day for no logical reason in particular. He set the book aside and watched as Bill stepped quietly into the Candle Lit room towards the bed, his bronzed body casting a soft pillar of shadows across the wall. But It was only when he was a few feet away did Dipper see the slight scowl imprinted on his face, and the smile from his own lips faded into a look of concern

“Bill, is everything okay?” Dipper asked timidly, hesitantly reaching out to place his hand over Bill’s so as to get him to look up from the ground. He curled his fingers into the slot beneath Bill’s palm, hoping to get his attention; and It worked. The Omega swallowed when Bill didn't even flinch or Bat his hand away as expected, and lifted his face so that he was looking directly over his young mate, his jaw set as he paused before speaking

“...Dipper, you smelled rather different today.” He breathed out warily, and Dipper felt his blood run cold for a second, his mouth falling open in uncertainty as Bill continued.

“And I apologise, I had too much on my mind to even take notice of you except briefly in passing. I'm rather concerned. I'm sure you know a scent change can indicate more than just fertility.”

Dipper could only remain silent, his neck flushing from a heat that crept up from his chest to the gold collar around his neck at the notion that Bill had actually been paying attention to the way he smelled. Bill caring about his well being was on hand- extremely endearing, but him potentially figuring out when Dipper’s heat cycle was going to start was nothing short of frightening and embarrassing

“Come.” Bill uttered, voice soft yet nonchalant as he peeled off his golden breastplate and placed it on the bedside counter with a soft clatter before turning to face his Omega.

“U-uh- it-its nothing...I'm okay-” The boy stammered out, carefully shifting away as Bill reached out for him, knocking over the book in his lap onto the floor with a dull thud. Dipper flinched, and shuddered at the harshness of Bill’s tone that came next

“I said come. Don't disobey your Alpha.” He almost growled, and Dipper daren't disobey as he timidly slid back over, compliant like a Rag doll as he was pulled back into Bill's arms securely. The older man planted a kiss to his ear at this, quickly realising the shortness in his temper should not rest solely on his mate to handle

“...I'm sorry. What I meant was that- I won't hurt you. Don't be afraid of me.” The Alpha sighed in resignation, getting a full whiff of Dipper’s differing scent. It irked him to say the least, after a full day of back to back meetings and getting lectured by the queen repeatedly about having pups (that of which only got longer and more repetitive day by day) Bill was essentially exhausted- and having to worry about his mate’s health was just an extra burden to his load.

“I've had a rough day. I'm sorry that I'm taking it out on you.” He mumbled, running his palm gently down Dipper’s sides to soothe him. He shouldn't be upset with the kid who only sought to please him. Gradually, Dipper seemed to relax, resting his cheek on Bill’s shoulder as he shut his eyes, his mate’s scent lulling him into a comfortable daze that made his limbs heavier and his head fuzzy

“.......Hey. Is everything okay, Little sun? You're awfully quiet”

“Y-yes. I'm just…” Dipper stuttered out as he snapped out of it, but left room for Bill to interrupt him. However he instead found himself in their space of comfortable silence, where he looked up into Bill’s azure eyes and saw sapphires. He settled his hands on his Alpha’s shoulders to try and placate the growing heat in his stomach, unable to break The Eye contact as he leaned in for a kiss, clumsily initiating it but managing it for more than a few seconds, hearing Bill break away in protest at his uncharacteristic behaviour

“...Dipper-”

“Is it bad?”

“No, Little Sun, it's just..”

“I missed you this morning. You were up early.” Dipper admitted quietly after a few seconds more of silence, choosing to switch over from Greek to speak in Latin as he looked up at Bill, leaning in slightly to kiss him yet again, this time a little more steadily. Their lips met briefly, and Dipper felt the older male relax, his next breath coming out in a warm sigh in the respective language.

“I... I've told you before I'm very busy.”  
Dipper could see the guilt in his expression, and realised that he had probably sounded a lot more bitter than he had intended to be. His stomach knotted with a strange nausea just as Bill pulled away again, and Dipper felt the slight flush creep over him.

“I know, it's alright” The young Omega continued, voice a delicate Whisper as he tried not to vocalise the disparaging want for his Alpha, as well as hide the shudder of pleasure that came with the knowledge that no one else could understand what they were saying to each other. In that moment, Bill was his.

He ran his hands across Bill’s bare chest, feeling every groove of his handsomely toned body and admiring the deep crevices of the man’s clavicles. He could feel Bill’s eyes on him, the Alpha letting out a soft growl of approval as Dipper leaned in to nuzzle his face against the side of his mate’s neck affectionately. Bill bristled slightly as he felt Dipper’s desperate lips brush up against the pulse in his neck, wet and hot- his mate’s touch aggressive yet hesitant.

“Just spend a bit of time with me now.” Dipper let out in a soft croak by the Alpha’s jaw as Bill returned his affections, pressing his nose against the space between Dipper’s ear and their mating mark. He drew out yet another breathy plea from Dipper’s throat as the Omega reacted to this passive motion, his pupils dilating instantaneously.

“Just a little...please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a Long ass update- :'> I hope y'all have enjoyed it! A huge big fat thank you to those who have stuck by me and continued to wait patiently for updates :'> this fic has grown to almost 400 kudos- more than I ever expected :'> even after I took a short break, and I really appreciate that! Do continue to share, leave kudos and comments- especially comments :'> they really have kept me going! ❤️
> 
> So essentially; I had to move out of home and I'm currently 18 this year and living independently without Parental allowance or support. I'm still studying for major exams but now I have to worry about rent and food XD all this happened so quick and I've been having a major fallout with my family these past few months because of their "modest, traditional" lifestyles and their inability to accept me for who I was. I was threatened, emotionally abused in a toxic, sexist, selfish and small minded environment that bred self loathing and doubt-and so much more that I won't elaborate- just know that it was tough and I had to focus on getting my life together before coming back to fics ❤️ 
> 
> ANYWAYS- I'm over it and doing well now! So let's hear what y'all think about the progression of this fic and the whole relationship dynamic so far! I promise ya something raunchy next chapter :'>
> 
> But poor dipdot- I'm not sure when this suffering will end for him :'D
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, thank you all for your patience and support!
> 
> I'm back


	9. Bargaining 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah we jumped like 60 Kudos since the last update- :0 this is a new record!!!
> 
> Btw: THE COMMENST IN THE LAST CHAPYER ARE SO SWEET :’> thank you. Thank you to every single one of you who take the time to write such sweet and constructive things ❤️ We couldn’t have gotten here without your support

“Just a little...please.”

The teen’s hand clung to the Alpha’s bicep as he slowly rubbed his cheek down Bill’s neck and shoulder, whimpering quietly until The man held him firmly enough for him to feel safe. It was like the world around him was crumbling away, and Bill was Atlas- the only one who could put it back together. The older man was genuinely curious about the explicit neediness Dipper was currently exhibiting, and planted a steady kiss to his shoulder in an attempt to soothe him.

“Yes my dear boy, calm down…” Bill mumbled as gently as he could, his exhaustion birthing mild annoyance, the frustration only getting the better of him as he saw Dipper crumple in his arms like that. He didn’t like how his Omega was so reliant on him- it gave him too much power

As he did his best to hold the boy closer, he rubbed a hand down Dipper’s back and picked up the sweet scent- this time it was much stronger. He could definitely tell that something was inexplicably different about his mate- his scent something a lot more tender and sultry- like toasted nuts and candied ginger that suddenly stirred up his frustration to tenfold. 

It didn't help that he was tired, either, but he knew Dipper wasn't exactly the most high-maintenance of omegas; he usually just needed a hug and a book to keep him happy and he never was this clingy, especially on days when Bill specifically mentioned he was tired. 

But something had been very different that past week. Dipper becoming incoherent- gazing off into the distance when Bill was talking to him or even falling asleep so much more often. It was like he was falling ill, and that made Bill increasingly perplexed. It didn't help that Bill felt guilty enough about the circumstances; they had also only known each other for a month at most, and yet here the omega was, desperate for his touch and so trusting of his presence, just like they were lovers

“....mmm…” Dipper sighed as Bill placed a hand on his bare thigh, his warm palm alone causing The boy to tremble slightly. His mind was spinning with the Alpha’s every touch, and it was like he had no control over his body. Without a second thought, Dipper found himself settling nicely on top of Bill’s upper thigh, hips gradually pivoting against his mate as he realised the relief the sensation brought him. He let out a stifled gasp, still confused as to what had came over him, but having no time to comprehend it as Bill proceeded to smooth a callused Palm down his omega’s bare bottom. This seemed to be the right move, because Bill was rewarded with a soft gasp of relief- a puff of desire, if you will, as Dipper arched his back to lean into his touch and tipped his head to the side, exposing the brown mark on his pale neck for his Alpha. To Bill, Essentially- The kid was a mess, and Bill tried to meet his eyes to see if there was even any coherent thought left in him.

“I left you alone for a day, boy...what's up with you all of a sudden?” Bill murmured slightly as he used his free hand to tilt Dipper’s face up to face him, shocking himself at the tears slowly welling up in Dipper’s hazel brown eyes. His gaze seemed foggy, but his expression depicted frustration, and a soft moan was all that left his lips as Bill cupped his face to wipe away the impending tears

“H-hey...?”

The alpha started, but paused upon feeling the unmistakable bulge between Dipper’s legs rub up against his thigh, the omega’s hips bucking unsteadily with inexperience as he drew his lower lip between his teeth, only half- holding back a sob as he clung to Bill's wrists tightly.

“...S-sorry...your hands are just- so hot…itsnice...”

It took the older man a little more than a second to realise what his mate had said, his mouth falling open in a dumb silence before he was finally able to process what was going on

“Hush, it's alright...don't cry, don't cry.” Bill stumbled out as he soothed a hand back through Dipper’s hair and leaned in to kiss the tears from his mate’s watery eyes at the apology. He never wanted to see anyone so good and pure sad like that, so confused and frightened. Especially his Omega. And Knowing that his presence may have very well been the cause of it, whatever anger in his being left him in that instantaneously. Carefully, he held the smaller boy to his chest and scooted towards the center of the bed to lay him down so he could get some air. He did his best to work quickly as Dipper keened loudly at the loss of his touch, Soothing a hand down his Omega’s chest before climbing over the poor shaking thing.

“Little sun…”

This was a lapse in the Alpha’s usual calm demeanour, a small crack in his stoic facade as he scanned Dipper’s face for any hint if an explanation- but received nothing more than a strangled whimper in response. Bill’s cerulean eyes were frantic as he ran a hand over Dipper’s neck and forehead to check for a fever, examining his mate’s body for any sign of Another Alpha’s mark that may have been triggering his heat. The Gold band around Dipper’s neck clinked softly as Bill shifted it to check, glinting against his mate’s ivory skin- reminding The Alpha of the frustration he had already been feeling at the notion that Dipper was extremely vulnerable while he was all alone in the palace. 

He was angry again momentarily- before he realised Dipper was beneath him, trapped between his arms and going into heat because of him. Absolutely at his mercy, the usually upbeat and spontaneous boy was now incoherent and disoriented.

Dipper was terrified, laying under the older man, light brown eyes blown Wide with his head canted slightly to bare his neck, lips parted and breath shaky. He looked like he was having a seizure, hands clinging to Bill’s forearms weakly just as Bill connected the dots in his head and realised now wasn't the best time to be upset.

“Calm down”

He asserted, not sure if he was saying this more for himself in a situation he clearly wasn't ready to deal with or for the frail Omega beneath him. Bill was so worried and unprepared that he didn't even have the time to get turned on- despite acknowledging how gorgeous his mate looked all disheveled like that, submissive and literally begging to be touched. Pressing a hand underneath Dipper’s nightgown, Bill slid the thin cloth off his mate’s body quickly and dumped it onto the floor beside the bed, leaning in to kiss down Dipper’s bare, lean torso before the young omega had time to shudder at the loss. He followed his bare instinct; to give his mate what relief he could provide. Dipper jerked his hips up in slight retaliation, wanting to fight back and turn himself over to crawl away- but then realised even as his toes scraped the surface of Bill’s gorgeous body, he couldn’t feel anything below his knees

“...!”

“Relax.”

Bill assuaged as Dipper let out a small, panicked cry, trying to coil up as The Alpha slowly, gingerly kissed down his chest to his stomach, blue eyes looking up to check on his mate regularly. Dipper’s whole body was shaking like a leaf in the wind as he finally found himself unable to do anything except stay still with Bill’s firm hands holding him in place, his small, pale hands gripping Bill’s shoulders as the alpha made the slow but sure descent to his throbbing member Below the covers.

“B-Bill---!” Dipper's voice came out in a breathless peep as he gained some semblance of the situation, feeling Bill’s hot, sultry breath against his sensitized skin. The man’s fingers were digging into his inner thighs as he spread them, shifting so his body fit perfectly between his younger mate’s legs; it was almost as if belonged there. He was eyeing Dipper’s manhood almost hungrily, and to that the younger boy didn’t know what else to feel except terror

“I promise I won't do anything you won't like.” Bill assuaged softly when he felt Dipper’s petrified gaze on him, soothing a hand down the boy’s bony pelvis before curling his fingers around the base of his cock. The Omega stiffened voluntarily, toes bent into the sheets as Bill’s head descended beneath the covers and his hot mouth enveloped Dipper’s length without much else warning. Dipper shuddered, his breath leaving him entirely as Bill Lapped at his length carefully, lips warm and gently around his cock. Dipper scarcely knew how to describe what exactly was going on, and found it hard to believe a royal councilor- or the possible future Pharaoh at that- was literally sucking him off. 

It felt too good, this couldn’t have been Bill’s first time. Dipper’s heels dug into the sheets in pleasure as he did his best to stay focused on what was happening and be prepared to at least put up a fight. But the more he tried to resist his instincts, the more worked up he became, and he didn't realise how much noise he was making until Bill had slipped a cool finger into his entrance.

And that set it off- all Dipper could manage was a panicked cry at the new sensation, vision blurred by his tears as he stiffened. He could smell his Alpha all around him- the sweet relief of honey and cloves reassuring him and calming him significantly, given this had been anyone else- but he swore he would give an arm just to have a look at Bill’s face and have him nearer. If Bill was going to fuck him, he at least wanted his Alpha to be as close to him as possible.

With whatever fine motor skills he had left in his hands, Dipper tugged the covers off his mate’s head just to get a glimpse of Bill’s golden head of hair, keening at the glorious sight that met him. Bill between his legs, sharp nose pressed firm to the base of his member as he lapped at Dipper’s taint, another hand poised elegantly, a Long finger massaging his inner walls and coaxing fluids out of the Omega’s entrance. Dipper felt his face heat up, a primal warmth spreading up from his stomach to his chest and pressing down on his ribs, knocking the wind out of him entirely as he saw Bill’s bronzed features tainted a dark pink, lips glistening with his slick. Bill’s blue eyes had flickered up when Dipper pulled off the covers, and he drew back slightly as he saw the longing look in his Omega’s teary eyes. He licked his lower lip as he sat back up, and Dipper let out a soft moan of wanting that sent a shard of trepidation straight to his gut. Dipper needed him to be close or he was going to keep tensing up- and it was it was like he could hear the very thought just via eye contact

“Hha...sorry, I'm here, I'm here.”

Bill breathed out, voice rusty and hoarse as he scooted back up and gathered Dipper up into his arms. The boy took to him immediately, digging his fingers into Bill's back and curling up against his neck as the Alpha held him. It was like all coherent thought stopped for a moment, and all Bill knew how to do was hold Dipper a little tighter. He could taste Dipper in his mouth- the flavour something he'd never imagine he would find himself craving; sweet and decadent, almost like honeyed milk. But just as he was about to put more thought into that notion, Dipper’s soft, desperate voice brought him back down to earth

“Bill…”

He whined, kissing down Said man’s neck meekly as he clumsily, yet bravely guided one of Bill’s large hands back down to his flank, wanting the Alpha’s Fingers back inside him. It felt strange, to be penetrated, but Dipper recognised that his body needed more and that Bill obviously knew what was good for him. And while wary of the fact that Bill was an Alpha- Dipper suddenly couldn’t bring himself to care of Bill was going to take him or not. His breath warmed the thin veil of cold sweat forming on the Alpha’s nape, only wanting to be pleasured- and Bill could not bring himself to even hesitate

“Okay, okay…”

He soothed, pressing two of his fingers back into the young man before him with relative ease, his other hand cradling the bristling Omega closer to his body as Dipper squirmed uncomfortably. Dipper let out an almost stifled gasp of relief, his next breath rigid in his throat as he only clung onto Bill tighter in response, barely managing a nod as he felt Bill’s Long fingers twisting around inside him. The older man sighed mildly at his mate’s mixed response, shifting his digits around tentatively inside the younger male, and shocking himself slightly at the liberal amount of sweet-smelling liquid that quite suddenly flushed out of his mate’s entrance. He pressed around for the spot the scriptures wrote about; where to please your Omega, hook your fingers upwards towards the bladder- and Bill shuddered at the sound of ecstasy that ripped from Dipper’s throat in a high pitched mewl when he'd found it, the boy now reduced to a quivering mess of incoherencies 

“Is this better?” Bill Prompted, using his other hand to hold Dipper’s thighs apart as he kept massaging his Mate’s prostate, earning himself a Low groan of pleasure from his Omega, whose cock was already leaking precum from just the foreplay. He was all exposed, fragile and delicate, laid out before his mate, and Bill could already smell the scent of sex and lust floating in the room- a desire he knew was directed at him and him only as he looked down at the way Dipper’s hole was clenching tight around the base of his digits

“Y-yes. Yes Alpha…” Dipper cried out, words muffled against Bill’s bicep as he felt himself slip off the edge of his consciousness into the void of pleasure and stimuli that engulfed him entirely. It was terrifying because giving in to instinct wasn't on his agenda for the night- and Bill wasn't expecting it either.

“My god, Dipper…” the latter growled as Dipper addressed him as such, his own thoughts growing increasingly foul and intimate as the smaller male continued to writhe and whimper beside him, thighs spread liberally as Bill fingered him open. The Alpha knew that if this kept up, he would be sucked into the natural flow of things; mating with Dipper no matter what the protest or circumstance. The boy was most definitely in heat, and he needed release for it to at least come to a temporary halt so they could have a proper conversation on what to do next

“I-I'm sorry…hhaah-” Dipper cried out, head tipped back and voice quivering in his throat as he knew exactly what Bill was thinking about, that small bit of self awareness left in him knowing how he was leading Bill on. His small frame however, trembled in nakedness and wild ecstasy, hips stuttering for attention as Bill spit into his other hand and gently massaged his leaking member in time with his fingers, momentarily closing his eyes to concentrate as he heard Dipper moan with gratitude 

“No, don't apologise...here, be a good boy and cum, okay?” The Alpha persuaded, resulting to his domineering tone as he felt Dipper’s walls clench around his two fingers in the most glorious of ways; soft, warm and tight, a heat so vicious it was like Bill’s digits were swallowed by a comfortable, pulsating flame. The older man let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, and watched as sure enough, Dipper released his load, letting out a muffled gasp into his palm as his body went limp in a series of desperate pants for air

“That's it. Good boy…” Bill whispered, carefully slipping his fingers out of Dipper’s entrance and watching as a fresh wave of viscous fluids followed suit. He had paused in that second just to watch the almost too graphic sight, admiring the spots of heated pink that bloomed on his Omega’s body; his perky nipples, arched back and spread legs under him. Dipper was beautiful; soft, light freckles on his ivory skin that was light and smooth to the touch. He ran his wet hand down Dipper’s inner thighs, swallowing a groan at just how soft he was, the heat beneath his skin gentle and inviting from the cold desert night. Almost like a woman, who the beta scriptures described as warming the beds for their husbands at night, Bill wanted to say, but reminded himself otherwise at the natural delicateness of an Omega; no matter male or female. And This was all his.

Bill was however, rather ashamed that these were the circumstances under which he saw Dipper unclothed for the first time. He'd Imagined it to be so much more pleasant and less urgent, a languid, consensual exchange of body heat and ecstatic kisses. Especially since he’d already begun to realise how fond he was of Dipper, just as an individual, with a ferocious curiosity and a flair for languages and the sciences. Dipper was more than just his Omega to him, and he’d wish he knew him under different circumstances. He would have enjoyed seeing Dipper laugh before he’d seen him cry, charmed him with gifts and pleasantries and discussed books and astrology before convincing him to be his mate. He would have desired so much more to have earned Dipper for himself instead of being forced upon the poor boy like a beast.

Bill sighed softly as a means to let this all out, deciding it wasn't worth the effort and burden of shame he was going to place on himself. Nothing could change the facts and the past, so he focused on getting his mate taken cared of first. Tugging off the cloth around his waist, Bill resisted the primal urge he had identified in his abdomen to lean over and lick his mate clean from top to bottom, already imagining how Dipper was Squirm and keen at the sensation, and it was enough to get him excited if he wasn’t holding back. He disciplined himself- and resulted to carefully Wiping the shaking boy down and throwing the then soiled cloth to the corner of the room. Dipper’s hands that were still clinging onto him was making it a lot harder that it could have been. So, Bill and no choice but to pull his mate against his chest until he relaxed and hopefully fell asleep- earning himself a series of soft, muffled whimpers from Dipper as he struggled to get comfortable

“Alright, alright...rest. Lay down.” Bill chided softly as Dipper was making a little bit of a fuss trying to get even closer to his Alpha- if that was even physically possible at that moment. His hands were clinging onto Bill’s chest and the sides of his bare torso as he tried to rest against Bill’s body, leaving little scrapes in the Alpha’s Tan skin with his nails.

“Bill- hhha-” Dipper keened, his face buried in the crook or Bill’s neck and licking at the flesh between his neck and shoulders when he finally found a place to settle down. Dipper wanted to bite down so badly with the surge of Bill’s scent that hit him, and it was like the older man was just tempting him and sending him all the wrong signals. His whole body was a flame that was slowly burning out, and with whatever strength he had left; he knew he wanted Bill to be his

“Calm down, I'm here.” The older man’s voice purred like the sound of a muffled stove fire, white noise crackling and popping gently. Bill could feel Dipper scoring his blunt teeth against his neck, lips hot and desperate as he seemed to be waiting for some permission of sorts to bite down and mark his Alpha.

Bill thought about it for a moment and really considered how remarkable hormones were, to be able to dictate the every whim and desire of an otherwise independent being. If he allowed his omega to bite down, it wouldn't mean much to him anyways. Alphas were allowed to have multiple omegas as the marks made by omegas wouldn't stay for more than a week, so it was more of a symbolic gesture to seal their bond. Bill thought it sad, actually, though he would never think about having another mate (that would just be another thing to worry about). Rubbing a hand down Dipper’s back, Bill kissed the boy’s forehead and spoke gently, the soft warmth of the afterglow settling over the cold of the room and the frantic tension from before

“Here...bite.” Bill offered as he then slid a hand up the back of Dipper’s neck and pressed the younger boy’s head against his nape, coaxing him to go on as he gave the okay. He braced himself for a sharp pain, only to not feel anything moments later and hear that Dipper was sniffling, still evidently crying it seemed, as he clung tight to his Alpha and closed his mouth the moment Bill urged him on.

“Uuuuww…”

“Dipper?” The older man whispered gently as he heard the smaller boy break out into a full on sob at the prompt of his name. He did his best not to let the disappointment in his gut fester at the notion that Dipper wasn’t going to mark him

“I-I'm...i'm sorry...Bill..”

His Omega’s tears were hot against his skin, wet and sticky as Dipper buried his face against Bill’s neck. The sounds he was suddenly making, switching a full 180 from moaning to crying was heart wrenching- and Bill felt it go right through him

“Hush, please don’t cry, my dear.”

“I just- want to go home…”

Bill was silenced at this proclamation, jaw stiffening, tensing up as he held Dipper a little tighter and kissed his mate’s neck tenderly in response. He had to keep in mind that Dipper was still a kid- and this situation only emphasised that fact. He was still frightened and in a foreign land, and nothing could be done to change the fact that he was kidnaped and forced into a bond without consent. Bill decided he shouldn’t say anything, even if he had anything to say in response, and just listen and try to empathize. 

He couldn’t reassure Dipper about returning him Home either. They were a couple now, and Long distance wasn’t a thing that could physically work out between Alpha and Omega. Bill couldn’t bear the thought of his Omega being alone when his heat struck or him alone just being at the mercy of other Alphas without Bill to protect him. He didn’t know how to break it down for Dipper, because he wasn’t sure if the younger man even felt the same way about him. He felt anxious and agitated just at the thought of not having Dipper beside him. It was a selfish decision on his part- So, he didn’t say anything

“Dipper-“

“I miss my grunckles...I don’t want this.” Dipper continued softly, trying his best to go easy on the tears cause he could tell it stressed Bill out a lot- and the older Alpha was already being more than attentive to his needs. He felt Bill's gentle warmth beside him, his strong arms cradling him close as if to Ensure nothing in the world would get between them and this moment. Dipper felt safe, secure- but strangely alone

“I know....I’m sorry, Little sun.” The Alpha sighed, resigned as he leaned over to grab His cotton bath robe off the chair next to the bed and draped it over Dipper’s bare shoulders. He had let go of the Omega monetarily just to wrap it around his naked, lithe frame, making sure he was shrouded in warmth against the cold night winds before looking up to meet Dipper’s soft brown eyes. The room was silent except for the whistling of the evening winds, a candlelit warmth and the chemistry between the pair, brimming with potential. Dipper was still teary, salt water creeks running from his eyes, his cheeks ruddied and hair a mess as he clung to the excess cloth of the too-big bathrobe, suddenly smiling a little despite the circumstances

“...Don’t apologise” He uttered softly, voice thick in his throat as he wiped the last of the tears from his face and held Bill’s blue-eyed gaze this time. 

He was so tender for an Alpha- a warm hearted, gentle giant at worst. In that moment Dipper saw him akin to a big Mastiff, soft, fluffy and sensitive despite appearances; Handsome, steady, level headed and sincere. He was the best Alpha any Omega could have hoped for- all but for his insane work schedule that really left little to no time for daily interaction.

In a bout of impulsivity, overwhelmed by Bill’s kindness and possibly still giddy with the afterglow, Dipper quietly scooted forward, placing his hands around Bill’s neck before leaning over to Kiss the older man lightly on the lips, effectively surprising him before pulling away

“You- you’ll just make me feel worse…” Dipper continued with a breathless laugh with no mirth as he saw the look on Bill’s face, the Alpha’s expression blurring the lines between confusion and delight as opened up his mouth to say something before Dipper quickly stammered out between hiccups

“it’s not your fault. Even I’m s-smart enough to know that.”

“You’re very intelligent for your age then.” Bill gradually smiled as he felt the tension in the air thin out, holding Dipper’s warm face in his hands yet again, happy to see him calmer and so aware of their situation. Dipper prized logic over emotion, and this meant Bill had a chance to get closer to him and start from scratch. This thought alone made him bristle with pride at him scoring such a wonderful mate, his pleasure only heightening as he heard the boy give a soft, playful whine in response

“I’m turning 18 this year….

“I know.”

More silence, and in the courtyard there was the distant cries of children playing and horse hooves. Cicadas sung their nightly tune, punctuating the white noise in the background, crickets plucking violin strings in the orchestra that was the evening sounds. Dipper closed his eyes as Bill ran a thumb across his cheeks and combed back his messy hair, effectively calming him down and drawing out a soft series of purrs from his throat. Never did he ever think upon first arriving in Egypt did he think he would be able to trust Bill like this, much less crave the older man’s attention and his every touch. But he decided not to dwell too much on what had just happened and just blame it on his hormones and rest- he was too tired to even process emotion anymore 

Dipper had settled his head down onto Bill’s lap after a few moments as he grew increasingly tired, trying his best to stay awake so he could spend more time with his Alpha as Bill drew languid strokes in his scalp and they both basked in the comfortable quiet. Bill was clearly deep in thought, and Dipper felt his Alpha’s suck in a deep breath before speaking 

“....Dipper. Then I’ll tell you something I hope you’ll understand.” Bill started out quite suddenly, looking down in his lap to see that the boy was already half asleep, but had hummed and nodded slightly in response to his voice.

“You are my Omega. Above all else it is my responsibility to protect you. Your home is this palace now but by no means are you a prisoner here. However, i won’t let you leave the palace until your heat is over. And I will come with you- back to Rome.” Bill finished, voice gentle but determined as he tilted Dipper’s face up to look at him with one hand, noticing how the Omega was now significantly more awake as he gaped at Bill’s proclamation

“—Really?” Dipper chirped up softly, still evidently woozy but face breaking out into a smile of relief, a dazzling one that split his face into two, pearly whites and all. He had lifted his own hands to hold Bill’s hand against his cheek, and the Alpha saw how tiny he was in comparison, thin arms and delicate fingers; a porcelain creature for him to hold. And it was in that moment when Bill glanced down, he decided he wanted to see Dipper smile like that again- for he also realised he had never seen Dipper so ecstatic in the month he’d been here. And he looked beautiful with his upturned crescent eyes and Long, affluent lashes casting shadows across the Soft contours of his pale face

“Yes, really. But, do you understand my reasons?”

“....Yes sir.” And it was like Dipper couldn’t stop smiling, seemingly giddy with happiness at the liberty he was granted by his Alpha. Bill certainly was an upright, noble individual, and Dipper was sure his Grunckles wouldn’t be too hard on his mate when the time came around. The trip back to Rome was a Long one, that Dipper was certain of. On horseback it took him 2 weeks and with intervals. Alone, with Bill on a singular route would take at least a month, and by sea, 25 days exactly. It was an arduous journey, and Dipper was rather touched that Bill would abandon his duties in Egypt just so Dipper could see his Grunckles again.

“T-thank you. For...everything.” He managed, stuttering slightly as he sat up to look over his Alpha properly, face flushed with delight as he gave in to the urge to wrap his arms around the older man. Bill’s body was a solid wall of muscle and warmth, the rise and fall of his chest like the surging waves of an ocean, crashing against the shoreline, each crest and trough metaphorically pounding against Dipper’s torso. They were connected, and Dipper wasn’t sure why he decided not to bite Bill; maybe it was fear of committing, or perhaps the childish notion that he might still be able to get away and didn’t want to leave anything behind that would cause hurt to this beautiful, beautiful man

“I don’t know what I’d do if my Alpha wasn’t someone like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup my dudes- 
> 
> I’m getting good with these updates huh HAHAHAH- 
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for all the sweet comments on the last chapter :’> I really do read all of them and I appreciate all the well wishes and support so much! Your understanding is truely appreciated and keeps me going tbh :’> (as sad as that may sound jahsjjdjfjfjv Ihavenoreallife)
> 
> ah and yes- we have a bittersweet chapter :> Houston, we seem to to have a problem- we’ve got the sexy times but it’s not satisfactory???? Bill’s really trying his best here and Dipper isn’t in the right state of mind- these kids are lost and they don’t really know what to do.
> 
> English Essay question for the week: To what extent is non-consensual sex okay for an Alpha/Omega pairing that was somewhat forced? I’d like a 1000 word  
> essay in the comment section by next week- HAHAHAHAH 
> 
> Okay I’m joking- but yeah- I’ll be honest I’m a bit stuck with the whole morality of this situation :/ Bill isn’t a bad guy and he does care a lot for Dipper- be it the hormones or not. I tried to give some insight into bills feelings here, But for Dipper- we aren’t too sure yet. The dumb kid still thinks he’s going to be able to go home...
> 
> Whelp bad news kiddo- somethings gunna happen in the next few chapters that’s gunna make you realise just how much you need your Alpha or how much Bill truely means to you 
> 
> But for now!!! Leave your thoughts in the commments if there are any ❤️❤️❤️ Do share and leave a kudos if you haven’t either ^_^ I’m working hard to pump out a new chapter some time next week 
> 
> Once again I really thank all of you for sticking with me through all this! :’> I’ll do my best to take care and keep this fic going till the end!


	10. Bargining 03

Week 03, day after the first wave 

Bill awoke the next day to the sound of his chamber doors opening, the copper hinges creaking softly followed by the swishing of his curtains being drawn

“Master Cipher.” A gentle female voice called, and Bill scarcely registered the sound as he felt the warmth of his Omega curled up next to him, the whole room smelling of sex.

“Ah yes- Wendy...God what time is it?” He stumbled out as he saw the woman peeping over him with his clothing in hand when he didn’t respond immediately, sitting up from under the covers as he removed his arm carefully from Dipper’s side as to not rouse the younger boy. He sat there for a moment, rubbing his temple and deciding not to place so much thought on how to explain how his entire living quarters reeked of a freshly mated couple

“10am, my lord.” She responded curtly as she handed over his clothing and proceeded to remove the thick outer blanket covering the young Omega so he wouldn’t cook under the morning heat, leaving him in Bill’s cotton robe and a thin veil of linen bedsheet. He looked like a little lamb, curled up in the yellowish satin sheets and cotton, sleeping silently, pale skin almost white under the morning sun, the only contrast was the glimmer of gold around his neck and the shadows casted across his body.

“Ah...shit.” The Alpha cursed as he quickly stood up and got himself dressed without second thought, heading to the bathroom to at least get the scent of his Omega’s slick off his body. Wendy turned slightly as she folded up the thicker blanket, noticing the various scrapes and scratches across Bill’s bare back and torso as he walked away. She smiled delicately, knowing not just from the pervasive scent in the air that Dipper must have put up quite the fight last night.

“Master Cipher, if I shall be permitted to give my humble opinion?” She asked as she sat down on the bed next to the small Omega who was still sound asleep and curled up in Bill’s bathrobe, unperturbed by the noise

“Yes Wendy, of course.” The Alpha responded from the bathroom and the sound of hurried, splashing water echoed from the open door.

“You should stay in bed with your Omega. The Queen has already started the first court hearing of today, so there is no need for you to show.” Wendy spoke up slightly as she ran her Fingers through Dipper’s matted, brown locks and combed it back from his forehead. She had grown very fond of Dipper; he was like a little Brother to her. He was polite, curious and intelligent, and never caused her any trouble in particular. He had made her palace life so much more interesting in the boring 8 years she had worked here, always catching him trying to catch insects or small animals or even cataloguing plant life.

“Little Sun will be very upset should he awake to not find you here, especially since..” she trailed off as she heard Bill set the wooden pail down in the bathroom with a heavy sigh, stepping out in his white harem pants and his waist cloths. There was a resigned, almost pained look on his face as he walked back over to where Wendy was now seated and smiled painfully, almost as if he was trying too hard to mask his dilemma. 

“N-no, we did not consummate.”

There was a small silence as Wendy only nodded in acknowledgement and leaned over to plant a light kiss on Dipper’s forehead before standing up, letting out a small sigh 

“The Queen will not be pleased, Master Cipher...Shall I tell her otherwise?”

“No. She will already know he is in heat just from my absence today. Feign ignorance, I would not like for you to get caught up in our conflict.” Bill replied with a deep exhale, walking over to his desk to make room for a makeshift transcription station. Wendy frowned slightly, but could only stay silent in her consent. She was the head servant, and was put in charge to service Bill ever since he was put into commission- she would gladly lie for him after all the good he had done for her.

“Bring up some tea if you would so kindly, Wendy. I will do my work in my room today.” Bill spoke up after a moment, setting some scriptures onto the desk and looking over them, ready to start work.

“Very good, sir.”

Just then, Dipper rose slightly, letting out a soft groan as he curled up tighter in the sheets. He felt like hell, his whole body aching with an indescribable tension- and he absolutely did not want to get up or open his eyes

“Nngh….”

“Oh yes, and some warm milk for the boy.” Dipper heard his Alpha speak up briefly in the background, prompting him to at least look up and around to give a small whimper for attention.

“Bill…?”

“Dipper. How are you feeling?” The Alpha felt his skin prick as Dipper called him, striding over silently to get to his mate’s side. 

“Ah...I’m good…” the Omega sighed in relief as Bill walked over, but swallowed as he saw multiple red and white scratches raised beneath Bill’s tawny skin, littering his Alpha’s Bicep and upper torso. Glancing lower, he saw the still healing gnash across Bill’s abdomen that he had kicked at last night, and the guilt sunk deep within him. Cautiously, he lifted a hand to gently brush against the edges of the healed scar tissue, thoughtfully observing for a moment as he felt Bill suck in a tense breath at the sensation of Dipper’s hand against his wound.

“I'm...sorry about last night” the young omega breathed out, face heating up as he did his best not to recollect everything in graphic detail. He Failed, of course, and could not even look up to meet his Alpha’s eyes.

“It’s alright. You’re in heat, it’s not your fault.” Bill responded gently as he tipped Dipper’s Chin up to face him, and noticed how Dipper’s light brown eyes caught the sun magnificently, glittering like Clear, golden orbs. His Omega’s Pupils dilated the moment Bill caught his eyes, and the young boy could only manage a stutter as he pulled his Chin away in embarrassment.

“Um...I..” he started out, immediately regretting having pulled away from the older man when he saw the look of trepeditation and hesitance on Bill’s face. But he couldn’t help it. When he looked at Bill he couldn’t think straight or even present himself properly. This man now knew his entire body and saw him at his most vulnerable.

“Are you hungry?” Bill interjected, tone slightly worried, noticing how Dipper was now hunched over slightly to face away from him, body suddenly stiff like an alley cat- sharp-boned and defensive. 

“N-no, I’m just..” Dipper replied curtly, swallowing his pride as he mustered out another sentence in response, even though his self loathing ate away at him for being so careless with himself. He’d done it. He had let Bill touch him and he tempted his Alpha into it, he couldn’t even blame the guy. The thoughts of the night before haunted him, for he knew this was only the beginning of this fresh hell known as interdependence. He had lost control of his own Will, and that in itself was terrifying enough for him to need some alone time. All his life, Dipper had been independent, free of his subgender, living off the grid and away from society. Being a slave to it all now was just- overwhelming.

Heaving out a shuddering breath, Dipper swallowed, pausing to lick his dry lips before lifting his head to reassure Bill with a small smile, the tears watering in his eyes but stubborn and still. 

“....You don’t have work today..?”

*******************************  
Week 04, 2 days after the first wave

Dipper had been advised to stay in Bill’s chambers during his heat, and after seeing what he could become just 2 days ago, he knew better than to disobey. It was easy enough to imagine another Alpha cornering him in Bill’s study where there wasn't a lock- and Dipper didn’t even want to think about the consequences of that. He had been avoiding Bill as much as he could those few days, and albeit feeling guilty,

It was a quiet Thursday morning, and Dipper was learning how to fix up rips and tears in clothing from Wendy in the corner of the chamber. The older girl had given him some of Bill’s old Tunics to practice on, but Dipper was kinda getting distracted with his alpha in the room, said man clad in a dashing white tunic ringed with black and gold a bright yellow sash tucked neatly around a copper and leather harness on his hips which only flattered the triangular stature of his body and gave his Alpha capacity more prevalence than usual. He was by no means as decorated as the few older royal advisors he was speaking in Egyptian to, but it was clear by just the air of his speech that he was in charge. He had a sharp glimmer of intelligence in those blue eyes Dipper was certain the others lacked, and was silently proud as he heard his usual soft spoken Alpha’s tone drop and octave in annoyance as he returned a scroll to a younger advisor with a passive aggressive sigh. At this, Dipper could only blame himself as he pricked himself on the cow bone needle once more, and tearing his eyes away from Bill, he could see just how crooked his cross stitch was.

“My liege, a gentle reminder that you are required to show in public space at noon. It’s the annual harvest and logistics speech and to update the people on our foreign affairs.” A guard spoke from the open door of the room in Greek, a servant trailing at his side. Dipper’s ears pricked up upon receiving the answer to his burning question as to where his alpha was going all dressed up like that, evidently still too afraid to ask the man himself. He looked up from his stitching once more, watching as Bill adjusted his collar and dismissed the other chancellors 

“Yes, prepare my horse, I will be out within the hour.” He replied smoothly, heaving a soft sigh as the whole lot of individuals exited the room and Bill was left with a pile of scrolls and his own thoughts

“That’s a lot of announcements for one chancellor.” Dipper whispered softly to Wendy as he noticed she had stopped sticking to look to Bill as well. The older girl laughed softly and shook her head, going back to her sewing with a wide smile

“Well, Master is a very capable man, and...the Queen’s not very popular, so it is what he must do.”

“Where is he going?” Dipper peeped again in curiosity, this time scooting closer to Wendy to see how she stitched up a tear in one of the Queen’s lace nightwear- she did it so quickly he could barely catch it.

“To the market square. It is easier to hold the attention of most people.’’ 

Just as she replied, Dipper shot up immediately. The marketplace. It would be a chance for him to leave the palace and get some Lilly seeds and dried figs for his new batch of suppressants. He could leave the palace and at least scope the place out. He needed those ingredients- they were the only substitutes as to what he could find in Rome, and this would be his shot at escaping his heat- maybe finally having a Clear enough head to find a way to escape all together.

“Wendy, do you think he would take me with him? I want to see the marketplace” Dipper’s head shot back around so quick to face the Beta that it stunned her, and she barely managed to stammer a reply

“H-he is your Alpha, Little Sun. Go ahead and ask.”

At that moment, Dipper felt his stomach lurch. The unavoidable trade off was having to talk to his Alpha about it- the very man he hadn’t spoken to since his first wave. Dipper had gone to bed earlier just so he could avoid Bill, the guilt and anger and sadness all too much for him to handle to even face up to him. But he knew if he’d ever had an opportunity to leave the palace before he succumbed to his heat- it would be now.

Standing up with wobbly knees and leaving his sewing materials behind, Dipper gingerly started walking towards the towering figure by the open window, taking note of how Bill’s blonde hair caught stray beams of sunlight and how it glimmered off his white toga. ‘Golden God’- Dipper thought, more and more aware of how small he was once more next to Bill as he got closer

“Bill…” Dipper called softly for the attention of his Alpha, who was seemingly focused upon the scroll in hand. He tugged at Bill’s sleeve a little at first so he wouldn’t shock the older man, but it appeared his attempt was futile, as Bill dropped the scroll with a dull clunk against the cobblestone floor before turning around to face Dipper

“Ah-h yes, Little Sun, is there- anything you need before i go?” Bill was flustered- Dipper took a moment to realise. The older man had hunched over slightly too, as if to inspect him, checking if everything was in order before bending down to pick up his scroll which was littered with his neat scribbling in hieroglyphs and a bit of Greek. Dipper felt his heart wrench a little as he held back a smile despite the guilt; he hadn’t spoken to Bill in days- of course he’d be at least a little worried 

“Do you think...C-can I come with you?” Dipper managed to say without mumbling and forced himself to look up towards the older man, chewing his lower lip slightly. He felt like Bill could see through him entirely, and was irrationally concerned that the older man would be curt in his rejection 

“My love- it is dangerous, especially since you are a Roman and the people out there have mixed sentiments….I would love to take you but your safety is paramount to me.” Bill sighed, and instead smiled, causing Dipper to blush slightly as he looked back to the ground for a moment before responding

“I will keep a cloak on- and I won’t leave your side. I promise, I’m just- curious to see what it’s like out there.” He continued, this time with some determination in his voice, there was truth to his words in this, so he was hoping he could play on his Alpha’s kindness

“.....and I want to stay with you. It’s kinda scary being alone in the palace- without you..that is...” and then toy with his ego. Dipper did feel a little nasty for pulling his trump card- but who’s to say it wasn’t true? Being alone without their Alpha was an Omega’s one true fear- and Dipper could at least assume that His Alpha wasn’t just going to leave his virginal mate like that, especially since he was in heat.

“....Alright. But you have to stay close to me. Do not speak to anyone.” Bill had held his breath for a while before relenting, having seen the inquisitive sparkle in his younger counterpart’s eyes that he couldn’t resist objecting to. He did feel anxious about leaving Dipper alone as well, so perhaps the boy had a point

“Yes, I promise- thank you…” Dipper smiled in triumph, clinging on to Bill’s Toga a little tighter as he looked up with a brilliant smile, one that dazzled the Alpha for a second. Bill nodded in acknowledgement a few moments later, clearing his throat before speaking up again and tearing his eyes from Dipper’s happy face

“Please put on your toga and I will bring you a cloak. I will wait for you here”

********************************

As they exited the palace living quarters to the stables, Dipper put on his sandals and stepped out onto hot sand for the first time in a while, he trailed obediently beside Bill, who kept a hand on his shoulder as he led him through the bustle of servants and chariots crossing palace grounds. He kept a fist tight around the loose folds of his Alpha’s toga just in case, looking around in awe at the boundless, cloudless sky and the barren land before them. It was a city of gold and sand, teaming with unseen wildlife and human chatter just beyond those Low walls- Dipper could smell it. Spices and roasts and burnt metal, singed in the air as they got closer to the gates. Tongues of a foreign language which Dipper could only understand fragments of, thrummed in the city outside the palace grounds, and Dipper felt his heartbeat prick with excitement

As they entered the stable, Bill had told Dipper to stay put while he got his horse, seating the Omega down on a wooden bench before bringing over a magnificent red steed. It had a tawny, auburn coat and a shock of black on its snout. The animal reared its head and shook it’s thick dark mane elegantly as Bill led it over to Dipper, as if in wordless greeting. The Omega felt his mouth fall open slightly in awe as it was his first time being up close with a horse- and it was huge- so much bigger than he’d expected, towering over him just like his Alpha.

“This is Pyronica. A wonderful young lady.” Said man introduced with a bright smile, like a proud Father looking to his child as he stroked a hand down her neck and patted her back. Dipper could only nod dumbly, noticing how the creature was looking to him curiously and leaning in to sniff at his hair

“A mare?” Dipper asked incredulously, surprised that Bill’s war horse was female. He heard usually it was the stallions who had to be broken in and tamed and the females were spared from the back breaking work.

“Oh, she is the swiftest in the land. She’s Strong Like a water buffalo, fast like a jackal” Bill complimented, throwing a cloth woven saddle and some padding atop the horse’s back before fitting. Pyronica snorted, swishing her tail around impatiently as Bill then reached for some Barley grains on a shelf and handed them to the boy, who was hesitant, still slightly intimidated by the large animal 

“Here, give her some barley.” Bill urged, soothing a hand down Pyronica’s side as she tilted her head towards Dipper. The young Omega swallowed, nodding as he timidly held out his hands and let her eat straight from his palm. The sensation was warm and wet, the occasional scrapes of her teeth against the pads of his fingers, but soon she was done, and held her head down in front of Dipper, as if waiting for him to pet her

“Go on. Reach out to her. She is a gentle creature.” The Alpha laughed softly as he walked over and put Dipper’s hand in his own, placing it on Pyronica’s snout before letting go. He smiled as he watched his two counterparts interact, and soon, it appeared that Dipper was obsessed with Pyronica and would have been Glad to sit there all day and give her the attention

“Alright, that’s enough for now. We must leave now or we will be late. up we go…” Bill hummed as he plucked his Omega off the ground with ease and hoisted him onto Pyronica’s back. Dipper felt his skin grow hot yet again at the fact that Bill was able to just simply manhandle him like that- yet he was so careful around his mate. He decided to not let that thought linger for Long, however, as Bill fitted a simple leather rein and a bit onto his steed and pulled himself up onto her back, sliding right into place behind Dipper with a small whistle. At that, Pyronica trotted forward at a leisurely pace, and Dipper fumbled for a moment to gain his balance between Bill’s arms at the rocky momentum he wasn’t used to

“Woah-”

“Have you never been on a horse before?” The blonde man asked incredulously as They exited the stables into the bright sun kissed desert, making their way for the gates along the corner of the walls. Dipper could feel his deep voice rumbling in his chest with the way Bill was pressed up against his back like that, and he shuddered, keeping his head Low as he replied

“Only Donkeys…”

“Haha...well it’s a lot different. Hold on to her mane and pull up your hood. Don’t pull but steady yourself. We’ll be reaching in a bit.” 

Dipper nodded obediently and pulled the hood of the cloth cloak over his head, and it immediately blocked out the sun and ¾ of his vision. As he gripped onto Pyronica’s mane, he could only look down and see her hooves clipping at the dusty road, hear his own heartbeat ring in his ears and feel Bill’s warm body pressed against his own. But he could tell when they entered the marketplace, because there was music, tambourines and drums of street performers and dancing gypsies. Dipper could smell the perfume and spices in the air, the yelling of haggling and the sensation of many people walking past them. He could hear voices, see feet passing by, be it bare or in poorly fashioned sandals, the sounds of metal clanging and butcher knives coming down mercilessly onto chopping blocks. It was overwhelming, and so much more crowded than he’d expected. It was going to be very hard to find the Lilly seeds and figs he was looking for, but very easy to steal them

“The lord has a mate!”

Was the first voice Dipper heard directed at them, yelling in Greek; a young man dragging a crate of fruit. Dipper felt his whole body stiffen, his legs numb at the proclamation as he did his best to focus on his own breathing and keep his head down as instructed by his mate. Bill seemed to have caught on to this, however, and placed a firm hand on Dipper’s waist as he kept Pyronica moving, putting his arm between His Omega and the said perpetrator. Dipper felt a trill rise in his throat at the thoughtful gesture, but came quick to realise that he could now feel the pulses of his Alpha’s steady, calm heartbeat, which subconsciously synced with his and slowed it down significantly.

“It’s an Omega- oh how splendid! I can smell it! ”

“Ah, a shame, I was hoping for a ball of sorts and that my beautiful Daughter, might have a chance with royalty.”

More voices came, this time softer and more pointed. Intimate commentary and discussions Dipper really didn’t wish he was a part of.

“Who knows, maybe he’ll source another one! HAHAH- you know Lord Cipher can have anyone he chooses!”

“He has mated- look, the gold around its’ neck. It’s collar glitters like the sun”

“I wonder when they will unveil the Omega, it must be a true beauty for Lord Cipher.”

“Bill…” Dipper finally gave in to the fear and whispered softly, hoping to get a little reassurance from his mate as he felt the crowds closing in on them. But the hand on his waist dropped as Pyronica was pulled to a halt, and Bill’s tone was warm, but unfeeling.

“Stay close. Don’t look up. Understand, Omega?” He spoke in simple, curt Egyptian so Dipper could understand him, abandoning their usual Greek as he slipped off the edge of the horse to be at Dipper’s side. He was stoic, tying Pyronica to a post, and he reached his arms out to help Dipper get down. The Omega flinched slightly at his cold response and sudden change in demeanour, but nodded as He slotted himself into Bill’s arms and onto solid ground. In that moment, he felt like his legs were jelly and he knew everyone around them was staring. Even though Dipper wasn’t particularly tiny in stature, he felt so small and wanted to stay in Bill’s arms for eternity.

“Y-yes Alpha.”

He replied numbly with the only phrase Wendy had so conveniently taught him to say in Egyptian, shaking slightly as Bill let go of him and walked forward in a small path formed for them by the feet and legs of bystanders who had made way for the chancellor, and Dipper saw children and dogs and even chicks cross his feet. He held fast to Bill’s forearm and didn’t dare let go. Even if he’d seen a shop with the ingredients he’d come here for, he would be too afraid to even steady his hands to take it with all the attention they were receiving. 

Soon, they reached a small limestone platform, and Dipper followed suit timidly as Bill stepped up onto it. He looked up slightly, and from beneath his hood was dumbfounded at the amount of people in the crowd. There were the young and the old, women nursing babies and Shepherds with their goat and sheep. There were children on the backs of water buffalo and people standing on crates and climbing trees just to get a good view of Bill’s speech. The area had to be at least the size of palace courtyard, and Dipper finally realised this was the market square.

“☝︎□︎□︎♎︎ ♍︎♓︎⧫︎Egypt, ♐︎ ♏︎♑︎⍓︎m great Harvest ⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ □︎◆︎❒︎ ♑︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎ ♒︎♋︎❒︎❖︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ♌︎●︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎♓︎■︎Blessings ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ■︎♓︎●︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♋︎❒︎the Nile and the Stars of Renenutet.”

Dipper shuddered as Bill’s voice came like a thunder clap, rumbling throughout the centre plaza without warning. He stood behind the taller man, listening as he spouted garbled Egyptian and he tried to catch on to distract himself from the growing anxiety bubbling inside of him. Here he was, the mate of the future ruler of Egypt, yet he was cowering in fear. He’d recalled what Cleopatra had said about him being ‘underbred’ and incapable of making his Alpha proud, inflicting another blow to his already crippling self esteem. He knew he should be confident and present himself well for Bill’s sake- but right then, he just couldn’t do it. Dipper could only hold back a small whimper and cowered behind his Alpha instead, coming to terms that he’d made a mistake requesting to follow Bill out here. Sure, it was a new eye opening experience, but it just reinforced how impossible it was for Dipper to escape Egypt, much less live without his Alpha.

[In Egyptian but important to plot]  
“Our Feud with the Octavian ruling has sparked much uneasiness amongst you all, I know. But I must assure you that the decision to increase our agricultural exports this year is done with your wellbeing in mind, as we milk the Romans dry of their gold and silver for the blessings of our fertile land in times of war.”

Despite feeling uneasy, Dipper let the sound of his Alpha’s assertive, confident voice calm him. It was strong, well pitched and clear, and he could hear how he was holding the crowd's attention. All ears were on him for the 20 or so minutes he was up there, and the plaza was silent until he was done talking. After which, there was a roaring applause, and Dipper felt Bill’s hand on his back, guiding him forward to stand beside him just for a moment to bid goodbye to the audience. There was yelling and shouting and whistling as Bill guided him down the platform, only to be greeted by a man in Roman sandals and a leather pleated skirt. Dipper froze in his tracks, pressing his side harder against Bill’s as the Alpha only pulled him closer and soothed a hand down his back once more, signalling him to remain calm

“Congratulations, Cipher. And when will you show us the boy?”

Came a friendly, familiar chirp in Latin, and Dipper almost wanted to respond, happy to finally hear his native tongue after so Long in the foreign environment. But he held himself back, knowing Bill was being harsh on him for a reason- and he was told not to speak with anybody

“This is my Mate, and I would prefer to honor his pride and present him to the public in a more formal setting. I have brought him along today because he doesn’t bode well alone in the palace.”  
Bill replied curtly, but Dipper saw them reach out to each other in a friendly embrace and a handshake. 

So they were friends, it seemed. Judging by the man’s attire he was definitely a soldier. Dipper didn’t know the details of the war alliance with egypt and the Roman rebels, but he knew that Roman officials could be very slimy from his experiences back at home, having personally witnessed multiple cases of rape and robbery or even full out raids carried out by the royal army without punishment.

“Now now, there is no need to be so prudent, the people are happy with the good news! Lord Cipher has a Mate!” He then exclaimed, and Dipper tugged onto Bill’s toga as he felt the older man leave his side for too Long for comfort. He swallowed hard and prayed to god Bill would take the hint.

“My dearest Brother, Antony. I do appreciate your notion but regarding this matter- we shall discuss in private over our next plans for Rome.” Bill explained in response as he curled a comforting arm over his younger mate upon feeling the tug, Dipper immediately attaching to his side for comfort. Marc Antony. So this was the man directly in lias with Cleopatra.

“Aye, good Lord. You do make great effort in raising my curiosity.” The man laughed upon seeing Dipper snuggle up to the older Alpha, but caught the pervasive stare of the smaller kid just for a second. Dipper was almost glaring at him beneath the hood, but quickly looked away the moment their eyes met. He saw the Roman ‘Antony’ raise a brow before Bill walked them back over to the horse. 

Pyronica was waiting patiently under a tree by the post she was left on, grazing on some dried grass, and Dipper resisted the urge not to turn back and give Marc Antony another look over

“...Come, up- You did well.” Bill praised gently as he pried his seemingly terrified mate off his toga and lifted him onto the horse. He initially brushed off the sour smell of his mate’s fear when they were on stage so he could do his job right, but then realised that it wasn’t fading away, even now when they were out of sight from a large majority of the crowd. Dipper had his legs crossed unnaturally on Pyronica’s back like he was trying to fold in on himself and disappear, head tilted down to the ground with his shoulders hunched.

“Dipper, are you alright?” The Alpha asked, concerned as he looked up into Dipper’s hood to read his expression. Amongst the light shadows Bill could see that Dipper was chewing on his lower lip, seemingly stiff and unresponsive as he wrung his hands in his lap.

“Ye-s, sorry, the heat is just getting to me.” Dipper breathed out upon hearing Bill call out to him, meeting the worried gaze of his mate.

“Is it the weather or-“

“Weather- the weather…” Dipper quickly clarified as Bill probed on, his face reddening slightly at the implication of his biological heat. He heard Bill give a small sigh of relief before reaching into a small satchel on the back of the saddle, pulling out a leather flask and handing it to his Omega

“Good...Drink. have some water.”

“Thank you.” The boy mumbled as he meekly took the bottle from the older man and took a sip. He felt like shit- simply put. His knew now that his plans for escape were foiled entirely due to language barriers, and the sheer amount of people meant he wasn’t able to find the ingredients needed for his suppressants. Furthermore, despite already being rattled by everything that was going on- they met that Roman general Marc Antony, who left a bitter taste in his mouth and made his stomach lurch with a suspicion he just couldn’t justify.

He held back a sigh and watched silently on top the Mare as Bill walked over to the fence post to untie Pyronica, wrapping the thick rope round his palm to his forearm into a neat loop. Dipper swallowed as he quickly found himself staring at the broadness of Bill’s back at the sharp dip of his narrow waist; the lean muscles in his arms and the way the white yoga clung to his sweat slicken body and coated the muscles of his upper back, sliding around smoothly when he did up the rope. This led the Omega’s thoughts on to the night a few days before- how Bill had basically manhandled him for his own good. Dipper swallowed, tearing his eyes to the floor to look at Bill’s sandals. Not good. Not good at all 

“Here- you should drink some too…” Dipper offered to break the weird silence as he saw the Alpha’s sandals approaching the horse, crunching in the gravel beneath them. He looked up to hand Bill the bottle, only to meet sharp blue eyes which were suddenly looking right at him. 

Dipper was confused at first, before realising that Bill wanted him to look him in The Eye then. Frozen in place momentarily, Dipper swallowed as Bill walked back towards him, the Alpha glancing over his shoulder once before looking back to the younger boy with a predatory aura. It was like a switch went off and Bill was a different person entirely, just by looks alone. Expression unchanging, He took another step closer, looking into the Omega’s brown eyes intently. He gingerly lifted an arm and reached his hand into the hood of the cloak, not wanting to scare the boy, and cupped Dipper’s face slightly before leaning in to peck him on the lips, taking him by surprise

“The People are watching. Later, okay? Hold on to that for me.” Bill whispered very softly, switching over to Latin against Dipper’s lips after he was done, sending a current of pleasure through the boy’s body as he could only nod dumbly in response. Bill’s lips were warm like a fire, singeing his lips very quickly before he gathered up the reins and started Pyronica off into a light canter in the opposite direction of which they had come, away from the market.

“W-here are we going?” Dipper asked quietly, gripping onto Pyronica’s mane as he noticed the group’s of people still looking at them in hushed whispers and laughs. He figured that was why Bill was being so cold to him in public; there were eyes everywhere. His reputation meant he had to keep up the farce of stoicism and supremacy at risk losing the support of his people, especially with the unpopular decision to support Roman rebels in war. One wrong move like sweet talking his mate or conversing in Greek in public meant heightening suspicions as well as bared Dipper as his weakness. And a pharaoh couldn’t have that.

“I want to show you the Nile. There is a secluded bank not far from the marketplace” Bill did not however, reply until 10 minutes later, when they had made their way through throngs of people and reached a back alley of the market

“River Nile?”

“Yes, the river of life, where the soil is rich and the marsh is fertile…” Bill hummed, tone now returning to it’s warm tender pitch as he slowed Pyronica down to a trot again. He sighed, pausing to remove Dipper’s hood when he knew no one would take notice any more and planted a small kiss to the top of his mate’s head, holding him closer to his chest with one arm as the road got a little rocky.

“I’m sorry I was so harsh back there.”

“N-no! i-I understand. A leader must cater to the people’s sentiments and expectations.” Dipper was taken by surprise at Bill’s sudden proclamation, but managed a reply as he felt Bill’s arm holding him steady, his large hand resting on his stomach. Dipper was a little flustered, but relaxed against Bill’s chest obediently. The Alpha let out a small breath of relief at Dipper’s mature response and his physical comfort, and continued as they made their way down a small rundown path.

“Once the war is over- I promise, it will be different. You can leave the palace safely and I can bring you out more often. But right now, people think only a officer of iron blood and a heart of steel can lead us through war.”

“Well, we all know That’s not true..” Dipper purred, face heating up significantly as he placed a hand over Bill’s that was resting on his body. He had regretted the moment he said it, but knew it was the truth that his Alpha needed to hear; Bill wasn’t some tyrannical Alpha male. In a time of war, Dipper was certain that even the most confident and serious of men had their insecurities, especially with so many lives in their hands

“Haha...really now?” Bill was smiling, Dipper could tell, the pride seeping from his Alpha’s chest was warm and comforting as they then made their way off a slip road. Dipper could hear the sound of water running amongst the regular clopping of Pyronica’s hooves, some louder gushes and some trickling streams as Bill hopped off the horse and tied her once again onto a branch before coming back for his mate. He carried Dipper off her back carefully before setting him on the ground, helping him remove the thick coat from his frame before throwing it onto the horse’s back.

“Come, Watch your step.” Bill cautioned as he proffered Dipper his hand- which the younger omega gladly took as they made their way down a steep, unseen trail to the Riverside. The ground was gravel and loose sand, the rocks beneath the only thing holding the route in place. The thicket of reeds and papyrus around them was tall and foreboding, almost reaching Bill’s neck and towering over Dipper’s head. But it was a new sensation, the shrubbery tickling his ankles and arms as Bill led him through the unfamiliar territory to a place where the air was so much cooler and smelt of freshwater and cut grass. Above them, the late afternoon sun was shining bright and unforgiving, like a salted egg in the blue sea above, centered in the parting of the reeds as Dipper looked up. 

“Alright, take a look”

It was Low tide, Dipper assumed as Bill parted the reeds, and he saw the clearing out from the thicket, a large flat plane along the side of the trickling river channel where the emerald blue water was calmer, a clearing of sand and large rocks by pebbled rockpool, all shadowed by a great big Sycamore tree. Greenery like that was rare in Egypt, Dipper had come to realise, and this place was basically an Oasis, with clean water and a few assortments of sparse plant life

“We used to come here all the time, My brother and I.” Bill was the first one to break the comfortable silence, letting go of Dipper’s hand to let the younger male walk around. He smiled, seeing how his mate was awestruck by the new sights and smells, watching as the Omega darted around curiously for a moment before looking back to him, tilting his head slightly as Bill had once again caught his attention

“You have a Brother?”

“Yes...We’d catch toads and sneak them into the marketplace just to hear the milk maids scream.” Bill chuckled softly at the recollection, offering Dipper his arm once again as the Omega went back to his side, wanting to hear more of the stories Bill had to tell.

“That’s horrid.” Dipper countered with a small snort, wrapping his hands around Bill’s sturdy arm as he walked them towards the sandy rockpools. It was then Dipper also came to the conclusion he knew close to nothing about his Alpha; this kind stranger he had grown so attached to was still very much an enigma to him.

“I know...we were terrible kids. Cleopatra really whipped us into shape.” The blonde man laughed a little as they glanced over the river, watching the water flow like silk for a few moments, barely a ripple cutting through the steady stream.

“Where is your Brother, then?” Dipper probed slightly when he realised Bill had stopped talking quite suddenly, and he seemed focused on the gushing thrum of the River beside them. Glancing up when there was no immediate reply, Dipper saw that Bill’s cerulean eyes glistened Clear under the bright midday sun, and in there, he saw a brief flash of sadness 

“....He is with Osiris now, Blessed by Anubis. In the stars above us. He was a good man.” Bill replied quietly, and Dipper could feel a tug in his chest telling him that his Alpha was in pain. He swallowed, mouth dry at the strange Pang of shared longing and sorrow in his body as he pressed his cheek to Bill’s bicep in an attempt to comfort him. He definitely didn’t expect that to be Bill’s response, but figured he wouldn’t know how to empathize with such a tragedy either. It would explain why Bill hardly mentioned him and why there wasn’t another Person around with said title

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that…”

“It is alright. I’m sorry for bringing up such a damp topic.” He had sighed in response, forcing out a small glimmer of a smile as he saw how Dipper was doing what he could to make him feel a bit better, the Omega glued to his side with a scent that was delightfully calming, lingering in the air along with the fresh smells of the river

“Come, sit here, the ground is dirty.” Bill continued, attempting to lighten up the atmosphere as he found a flat rock clearing by the bank and sat down cross-legged, patting his lap to signal his Omega where to sit. Acknowledging his Alpha’s sudden change in attitudes, Dipper could only obey, not wanting to upset the man anymore than he was as he sat down between Bill’s legs and got comfortable. They were right by the riverside, the sand damp but not wet, littered with multi coloured pebbles that fascinated the young Omega. As they sat for a while, Dipper started picking those in front and around them out, one by one and sorting them by grain coarseness. He’d almost wished he had brought his catalogue along just so he knew what he was looking at.

“Have you heard of the River god, Hapi?” Bill interrupted with a hum as he saw Dipper fiddle with a smooth pebble he had found in the sand before them. He had been watching what his Omega was doing from over his shoulder with amusement, but decided he had something to say. Dipper shook his head slightly as the question was asked, placing the rock down momentarily as Bill was talking to him and looking towards the river once again

“Not the name...but I’ve seen pictures in the agricultural books with God on every page..”

“That is Hapi, is the god of the Nile floodings- he is a symbol of good harvest and embodies the fertility of the Nile.” Bill then mumbled softly as he reached for a stick beside Dipper and leaned over the boy slightly. He drew the hieroglyphics spelling “HAPI” in the damp sand before them to show his Omega the words in Egyptian, his Chin resting on Dipper’s shoulder as he overlooked his work. The images were stark and carved sharply in the earth, and Dipper was reminded just how neat and orderly Bill’s handwriting was as he did his best to recall some of the symbols he had learnt in the study

“Oh, so he is a male.” Dipper remarked, the trying to replicate the pictures with his finger in the blank space before him as Bill continued, watching him make the attempt

“Yes, despite all appearances- he isn’t the most natural looking of the lot, but presents a glorious idea of the nourishing Father and male fertility, albeit crudely.”

“I- I see..” The Omega nodded in acknowledgement, feeling his heart leap a little in his chest at the topic which hit way too close to home at the moment. As his finger stopped moving in the sand, he felt Bill wrap an arm loosely around him before letting out a small sigh against his ear. Familiar Warm lips gently scored the bare skin of Dipper’s neck, brushing past their mating mark underneath the golden collar as Bill opened his mouth to whisper a bittersweet proclamation in Latin

“...Dipper, we must discuss matters of your Heat.”

“I-is this what this is all about?” Dipper shuddered at the sensation, voice coming out in a meek treble despite the sudden burst of anger that had rose in his stomach when he realised he had been tricked. Well- only partially.

As he tried to pry at the large hands around him, Dipper knew himself was just being childish, but he felt like Bill had betrayed him; luring him in with the promise of an adventure and bonding time, only to be hit with the singular notion of what made him despise the relationship he had with the older man in the first place. He felt hot tears of frustration prick at his eyes as Bill only continued to hold him down firmly, using his upper hand of an Alpha’s superior strength, but countering it by giving Dipper another reassuring kiss to the back of his mate’s neck

“I know not how else to break it to you smoothly.” Bill replied calmly with his rationale, then soothing his mate with a Low purr as he felt Dipper’s thin fingers now scraping at his forearms in a powerless attempt to get away, one that Bill knew was only half hearted. He nuzzled his nose against the Brunette’s neck as he held him in place, patiently giving the young boy time to settle down. He knew Dipper had been avoiding him recently, but he’d simply chalked it up to sheer coincidence. This however, confirmed his suspicions that Dipper just didn’t want to have this conversation. It was important, and Bill knew this was what was good for them in the Long run if they ever wanted things to work out, so he tolerated the insidious nature of his plan to get him here

“....You don’t want pups, right?” Dipper finally managed in a small voice as he relaxed significantly into Bill’s hold after a moment more of fruitless struggling. His shoulders were slumped in defeat as he keeled over away from His Alpha’s lips on his neck, not liking how his body was so sensitive to Bill’s intimacy

“Despite what the queen has spoken about your place in this palace, you are my Omega and I’ll give you the right to tell me what you desire.” Bill asserted quietly as he saw the way Dipper leaned away from his lips, the tips of his ears turning a light pink that the older man didn’t fail to notice.

“I- I do not want to birth children.” Softly but surely, Dipper replied, burying his face in his hands as Bill only shifted to hold him closer, reassuring his Omega with a small kiss to his bare shoulder that was still within reach

“Then it is settled. I will not touch you during your heat- so do not be afraid of me anymore, alright?”

There was another space of silence where it was just the lolling river and the occasionally thrush of the water weeds, and Bill only watched his mate’s back for a response, the younger male slowly sitting back up but with his shoulders still hunched over 

“I’m not scared of you Bill…” Dipper sighed quite suddenly, voice still quivering as Bill felt the Omega’s hand return to rest comfortingly on his own. But it was the next line of words that was truly unexpected, and left the Alpha dumbfounded 

“I want...I want to spend my heat- with you. I-I just don’t know what else to do!” The Omega spat out, still leaning away from Bill even though his grip tightened on the Alpha’s hand, truly conflicted in this situation

“Dipper-“ Bill started, wanting to interrupt Dipper to clarify, only to have himself cut off when the Omega let out a groan of exhaustion, shoulders shaking slightly as he kept talking.

“I-I know- it is selfish. But I lose control of my body and I cannot defend myself like this. I can’t think straight and it’s so scary because anything could happen” 

Bill only hesitated for a second halfway between Dipper’s sentence before leaning over to hug his mate tightly from behind, holding him close and feeling him hiccup, letting out a tiny sob. 

“No. It’s not selfish...it’s okay my love…” Bill assuaged in a gentle purr, feeling his stomach double over in instinctual relief knowing he was given permission to take care of his Omega in heat. But Dipper seemed so torn that it hurt him as well, and all he could do was gather the boy in his arms and urge him to face him. Placing his hands around Dipper’s waist, Bill planted feather-light kisses across his Omega’s jaw in a bid to get back his attention. It worked, and soon Dipper let out a soft mewl in response, hardly audible above the sound of the running water 

“....I need you, Bill. I can’t take care of myself anymore.” Dipper turned to look back over his shoulder to his Alpha rather pitifully, and Bill was taken aback at the sadness in his eyes. But it was easy to understand what made Dipper so perplexed in the whole situation- he’d been independent the most of his life. 

Their lips met naturally, and Bill savoured the sensation of having Dipper warm lips press back against him. It was Long, deep and passionate, and Dipper felt himself craning his neck just so he could feel Bill’s tongue deeper in his throat. Breaking away momentarily, Dipper hurriedly turned over in Bill’s lap to get into a more comfortable position, slotting his legs around the older man before taking his face into his own hands and kissing him desperately. The pace had picked up in an astounding spike, and Bill found himself too surprised to keep up for a while, but soon relaxed as he heard Dipper give a pitched moan into his mouth. He found himself tenderly nipping at Dipper’s lower lip in response, pressing his tongue back into his lover’s mouth with equal fervour. He’d never wanted anyone so badly in his life, and Bill knew Dipper felt the same way too, with the way the younger Omega held on to his shoulder, fingers digging into his clavicles with wanting while the other caressed his Alpha’s cheek. In that moment, all that mattered was the warmth of each other’s bodies and the fresh air of the river. 

Getting a little frisky, Bill rested a hand on Dipper’s thigh as he tilted his head to the side to kiss the boy a little deeper, and he felt the Omega’s breath hitch slightly as he pulled away momentarily. Dipper had rested their foreheads together as he let out a shaky moan of wanton need, breathe bated, brown eyes focused on the Alpha below him as he held on to the Side of Bill’s face yet again, this time stroking his cheek almost tenderly, as if memorising every contour of his chiseled face.

“Don’t leave me alone…please.” Dipper breathed out, teary eyed and delicate. Bill felt his skin crawl with a desire he’d never thought he would ever experience; one that creeped up his spine and manifested into a guttural growl as he mouthed at the thin skin along Dipper’s wrist before kissing up his Omega’s arm. This boy was his to love and protect. His and his only 

“I will never leave you...I promise, my Omega.” Bill uttered with solemn sincerity, meeting Dipper’s eyes briefly before leaning in to kiss up his throat, hot lips lingering on the omega’s jugular as the boy tipped his head back in an ultimate show of submission, a hapless mewl all that left his mouth. Bill’s callused hands were quick to roam up Dipper’s legs to his upper thighs, and Dipper could feel himself slipping into the familiar state of semi-consciousness that came with his heat. He closed his eyes and let Bill scent him all over as he held on the his Alpha’s shoulders, wanting to just give in at that moment of sheer bliss when suddenly, he felt Bill’s hands come off his thighs and the older man’s voice of reason broke the silence

“We must not go further here... Hold it together for a while, Little Sun.” He murmured and quickly took the boy into his arms bridal style before standing up. It all happened so fast, Dipper felt his vision black out as he clung to Bill’s neck in confusion, only to feel a disgusting warmth trickling out from between his legs and down his thighs, making him squirm in discomfort. 

“I-I’m sorry...I-I didn’t mean-.” Dipper started out, voice panicked as he tried to control the liberal amount of his slick now sliding down Bill’s toga and plopping onto the ground in soft splatters. It was Dipper’s first time feeling his own fluids with a clear head, and he saw how it was thick and viscous, almost like a frothy sugar syrup- it was just humiliating, seeing his own body react that way just as Bill got him a little excited. It was like he was just asking for it at this point, and he wasn’t making it easy for his Alpha 

“It’s okay, there is nothing wrong with your biology.” Bill interrupted in a curt but gentle purr as he planted a small kiss to Dipper’s forehead to reassure him, sighing a little before he apologised 

“I'm sorry for not holding myself back out here in the open. This is no place to elope with one’s mate”

His face lit up with embarrassment as Bill said that and trudged back through the reeds, not saying anything more of it as he quickly sat Dipper sideways on Pyronica’s back and hopped onto her back.

“We’ll take care of you the moment we get home, Alright?” He mumbled in Latin as he put the cloak back on over Dipper’s head and held him close to his large body, and the Omega found himself only able to respond in a brief nod. Dipper felt his head go light as he could only not and cling blindly to the horse’s mane as this time, Bill kicked a heel into Pyronica’s side to start into a light gallop, Stirring up dust in the sand as her hooves thunked in a fast rhythm against the ground.

And Dipper would be lying if he said he could wait to get home and get all of Bill’s clothes off and the Alpha on top of him- and he’d started to admit to himself that maybe that wasn’t just his heat talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOF- 
> 
> Wow that was a lot- but hey look we got CHaRacTeR PrOGREssion and some honest feelings squeezed out in this chapter!!!! I’d say that’s an accomplishment of sorts :P 
> 
> Once again a big thank you to all of you who leave juicy Long comments on almost every chapter and all the kudos we’ve been receiving!!! (I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOU WILL RECIEVE PROPER THANKS IN TIME I PROMISE) We’ve shot up to almost 500 now god BLess my siNfUl soul- keep sharing and leave a kudos if you haven’t! I love hearing feedback and commentary/constructive criticism too so let me know what y’all think in the commments as usual XD I ALWAYS read them all but I just don’t have the strength to always respond to all of them :’>
> 
> I Guess dippers sorta come to terms with the fact that he can’t weasel his way out of this one- he had become attached :0 to his Alpha :0 but what about the suppressants—— are they gunna do it and is shit going to go down? (We can hear Bill screaming in the distance about not wanting pups righttt about now) but aw it’s kinda heartening though to see them now trusting of each other- even bill is opening up a little too.
> 
> But we’ve also got some new questions- whO is This NeW guY!!! Marc Antony??? And can he be trusted when Dipdot’s got an eye on him? I’ll tell you that he’s gunna play a big part in this story after this- because let’s not forget that Bill is also a war general and his main duty is to go back into the field when the time comes and fight alongside the rebels:’>
> 
> But hey, I think this ending was pretty cute tho- and is evil enough just to keep y’all waiting and wanting >:D  
> Though, and I promise we’ll start off the next chapter with some hella sexy times that I know we’ve all been waiting for :’D 
> 
> I’ve countered the moral issue of this whole thing by making Bill ask permission- so there- problem solved :’> it’s that easy guys! ASK FOR CONSENT-  
> Or well, maybe this time these two got a little too distracted and didn’t get to the root of the matter as Bill had intended- (the sEx) but we’ll see what comes up next time! After all, I can’t be too predictable here :>>>>>
> 
> Last but not least- Bill’s Brother- :> who is this random character I suddenly inserted into this fic?- I hear you say- well, read the title of this fic again buddy, piece it together yourself along with the chapter titles :> even the plot follows the context of the chapter titles so keep a look out and keep guessing!


	11. Depression 01

“Ha— Bill…”

The door to Bill’s room was thrown shut with a loud clunk immediately as they entered, the older man pressing his Omega against the copper lined surface, rattling the knockers with yet another shril clang. Bill’s lips flitted across Dipper’s pale neck impatiently as the Omega bared himself with a small whimper, and Bill had to make a physical effort to slow himself down so he could savour the warmth of his mate’s newfound submission. 

Dipper smelt so sweet- he always had. Bill was never able to pinpoint what the exact smell it was until that very moment, when his Omega was pinned against him, lined back to the door and had all his attention on the older man- it was dates. 

The fruit that is. Like a dessert, Dipper was the best part of any Long day, a treat after a warm meal. It made sense, in hindsight; a sensual relief from the stress of daily life as Bill nibbled down the boy’s shoulder in line with his clavicles, drawing out yet another small cry from the Omega. Bill made quick work in sliding Dipper’s soiled toga off his pale frame and onto the ground, and Dipper did not even flinch or give a sign of protest. His only displeasure was expressed whenever Bill’s lips weren’t meeting his

“Touch me...touch me, please…” Dipper choked out as he was effectively stripped to his loincloths in a split second, leaving his bare body terribly vulnerable and desperate for touch. He’d stood there, half naked by the doorway before his Alpha, who had taken a casual step back just to look him over as he begged, appreciating every curve and dip in his lithe body.  
The last trickle of golden sunlight was still pouring into the room as the sun set, the shadows cast warm and soft against the sandstone and the younger omega’s body, ebbing away at the sharp corners of his hips and highlighting the gentle slopes of his torso and arms. Dipper’s slick had dried along his thighs in a glistening trail and stained his clothing, but just from watching Bill look over him with those sharp blue eyes, Dipper could feel himself getting wet all over again. It was something about this atmosphere- more trusting, willing yet desperate that made him so pliant, causing his stomach to churn and lurch with desire

“Where do you want me to touch you?” Bill asked in a small purr, not wasting anymore time in joining his lips with Dipper’s yet again as he pressed his chest against the smaller male’s torso. Dipper was shaking, and Bill could tell this time that it wasn’t from fear. Because Dipper was kissing him back, languid yet needy as he moaned softly against Bill’s lips, running a hand down the Alpha’s broad chest before sliding it down his toga. He felt the bronzed, bare skin of his mate below the cloth that was thrumming with heat, hearing that all too familiar heartbeat drown out his worries momentarily

“My love, where do you want to be touched?” Bill asked again, this time quietly when he realised Dipper wasn’t responding to his question, but wasn’t expecting to receive a physical prompt in response. Dipper had grabbed the fabric along Bill’s waist and tugged it towards his lower hips with a vigor unlike the older man had ever seen Dipper express before. He undulated his hips against Bill’s crotch bravely, peering up with his lips parted and a complementing, hesitant moan of delight. It broke the still silence of the room, and Bill swallowed thickly, the deadly desire stirring up in his abdomen and halted all thought processes in his brain. So When Bill didn’t stop him the first time, Dipper tried again, only to be held firmly in place by his Alpha, a strong hand against his bare hip

“Dipper…we must not-“ Bill started, voice like coarse gravel as he restrained the desperate Omega, not wanting to let his instinctual inhibition to come into this. But Dipper retaliated by moving his other hand to slide down Bill’s Pelvis, lingering over his leather belt strap before undoing it swiftly with a click

“But You smell...so good…” Dipper whined, hearing Bill snap out a small growl at his Omega’s intrusive behaviour, not angry but harsh. The younger boy paused for a moment, but could only see how Bill was standing right there, all for himself, chest heaving slightly as he tightened his grip on Dipper’s hip posessively. Soothing a hand over Bill’s forearm to calm him at that, Dipper could feel the muscles in the Alpha’s arm relax under his touch, and let out a shuddering breath of relief before looking up to those piercing blue eyes that met his own

“It’s okay, it’s okay...j-just a little bit…?” He whimpered, leaning over to bump his nose against the underside of Bill’s Chin as if asking for permission to scent his mate, hearing the blonde man give yet another snarl of warning, this time louder. Dipper trembled this time at the sound of Bill’s explicit veto, almost taking a step back as the Omega inside of him was crippled by his mate’s refusal to give in. But stubborn by nature, Dipper tried again and tiptoed up instead to bravely plant a tiny kiss to the corner of Bill’s mouth, keeping a hand on his mate’s forearm

“Please Alpha” he begged this time, using his free hand to roam the expanse of Bill’s broad chest, feeling the Alpha’s warmth radiate against his palm unlike any other worldly sensation. He wanted Bill to take it all off, and in that moment, Dipper didn’t care if he was going to be bred or not. All he wanted was the Alpha’s body against his; and to that, Bill knew that by his biology alone- he couldn’t refuse.

“Okay...Okay.” The older Man breathed out slowly, pressing Dipper back against the door with a dull clunk, just to kiss his forehead and take a small pause to gather his thoughts. Dipper was almost putty in his hands, but a lot more calm that their first encounter with his heat. At least the boy wasn’t kicking and squirming or crying. He was just pliant and needy, looking up impatiently to his mate with those soft, brown eyes, small hands clinging to Bill as if his very existence depended on the contact 

“Come.” Bill urged as he tried to walk Dipper to the bed, only to feel his mate stumble alongside him, stubbornly holding onto Bill until the older Alpha had just picked him up and hauled him onto the bedding like a sacrificial lamb. Because that was what Dipper looked like at that moment. Spread out and almost naked on white linen- vulnerable, his innocence not tainted, body like a sheet of white papyrus; blank and unmarked.

“Ah-“ Dipper gulped as he saw Bill take off his own Toga and shifted himself up on his elbows just so he had a moment to take in the glorious view. As dirty white peeled up Bill’s beautiful body and over his golden head of hair, it revealed the tautness of the muscle in the man’s stomach up to his chest, the well defined crevices in his smooth, undulating body that was now clothed only in his undergarments and the glimmering band of gold on his left bicep

“I want to touch you…” the younger boy half moaned, half whispered as Bill crawled over him like a lion dominating his prey. His sky blue eyes were blurred with a haze of desire as Dipper looked up to read his expression, and to the Omega’s delight, Bill’s only response was a Low purr of approval before he sealed their lips together- like a jigsaw puzzle; they were complete.

“Mm...Hm-..”

Dipper tried his best to stay in control as things got more frantic, tipping his Chin back to keep up with Bill’s fervent kisses as he ran a hand down from the Alpha’s chest to his pelvis. Bill’s tongue was soon shoved down his throat, and all the younger boy could do was groan in ecstasy and let his Alpha know just how much he loved his affection. Though, He was the one broke them apart momentarily just to suck in a breath for air first, and met Bill’s predatory gaze that sent a bullet of pleasure straight through him. The Alpha was unhinged, almost, bordering impatience as Dipper saw Bill lick his reddened lower lip with a trill of delight, one to which Dipper only knew how to respond to. 

Lips parted, breath bated, Dipper slid a hand down to Bill’s muscular thighs, lingering there for a moment before gingerly moving underneath the wraps of his lover’s loincloth. He wanted to feel him, but wasn’t sure what he was expecting, or what came over him to make such a bold move in the first place. But Dipper didn’t have the strength to pause and self reflect as he felt Bill bristle at the sensation before letting out a small grunt of approval, their eye contact not breaking as the Alpha let the younger boy cop a feel.

“Fuck...you’re huge..” Dipper sucked in a small gasp for air as the older man then leaned over to nibble down his nape, tipping his head back to allow his Alpha’s now pointed teeth to brush against his throat and clink against the gold collar on his neck. He gently stroked Bill’s length from the base al the way back to the tip, shaking slightly with uncertainty at the thought of that being inside of him when the opportunity arose. It was thick, warm and hard- and Dipper knew he wanted it despite the anxiety. In fact, he would dare say he craved it. The Alpha hummed and mumbled against his jaw in a languid response, sliding a hand up Dipper’s stomach to calm him

“Mmph...what are you expecting me to say…?”

“...C’mon Take- it off..” the Omega encouraged with a whine, impatiently working on the knot of Bill’s loincloths, finding himself becoming increasingly incoherent as Bill kept touching him all over from his chest down to his thighs. He could barely lift his arms by the time he had gotten them off, and he was like jelly as Bill lifted him up further up onto the sheets

“To-together…” Dipper mumbled when Bill stripped him down as well and laid him out flat out the bed. Bill had held the Omega’s wrists together above his head with one hand, preventing him from touching him anywhere else. The Alpha chose to ignore Dipper momentarily and began lightly stroking his mate with one hand while kissing down his chest, making it impossible for the younger boy to get to him from any angle. Dipper wasn’t pleased to say the least; he’d wanted to see his Alpha having a good time as well, not liking the whole one-sided escapade that had been going on so far. So Dipper kicked up a small fuss, wriggling around and letting out small, distressed whimpers while refusing to stay still until His Alpha was going to give him what he wanted. Bill seemed to catch on fairly quick, and looked up to him with a sigh when he figured that if he didn’t give in, Dipper wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon.

“Okay, come here.” Bill huffed as he pulled Dipper into his lap and sat upright on the bed, now able to feel the thin trail of slick that had been dripping out of the Omega in a steady stream for a while now. It slipped into the spaces between their heated bodies, warm and sweet, pooling around them as as Bill took Dipper’s length in hand along with his own and began rubbing gently.

“Aaaa...yes...Alpha..” Dipper moaned under his breath as he felt Bill large cock press up against his own, and he would be lying if he’d said he wasn’t embarrassed. As he looked down and saw the way Bill’s Long fingers curled over both their lengths, dripping in his slick, Dipper once again was aware of just how much smaller he was compared to his Alpha, and yet the man was still so careful with him. Bill on the other hand, was enjoying the view, their foreheads tipped together, he could see the way Dipper was eyeing the scene in his lap, his omega’s face flushed a beautiful pink, mouth hung open in small whimpers and delicate groans.

“Here…” The Alpha coaxed briefly as he took Both of Dipper’s wrists and pulled the Omega closer into his lap, wrapping his mate’s smaller hands around both their stiff lengths before covering it with his own. He urged the smaller boy on with a Low purr, bumping their noses together to get Dipper’s attention back to kissing as they jacked each other off, a cacophony of humbled moans and breathless kisses.

“Mmph…” Dipper made a small sound of protest as Bill drew back from a kiss slowly, tugging the Omega’s lips between his teeth in the process before he let go. Dipper felt his heart stutter at the small act of aggression, his primal desire to have Bill take the reins and pin him into the sheets flashing within him as their eyes met in that moment. Bill’s hands were warm and calloused as he left Dipper with the task of getting them off and slid his palms up against the boy’s smooth thighs, down to his bottom and down the dip of his hip with a possessive groan. He heard Dipper mewl back softly in response, echoing his call as he tried to rub their slick members together in a rhythmic pace, but was rudely interrupted as Bill gave his ass a rough squeeze, pressing two fingers into his leaking, tight ring of muscle without warning

“Aah-! Bill—“ the Omega hissed slightly, tensing up momentarily before Bill’s fingers were all the way inside him. The sudden intrusion had shocked him more than anything, but all was well as the Alpha held onto him and kissed down his jaw to his ear.

“Shh...it’s okay, don’t stop..” Bill cooed with a slight groan as he curled a finger up against Dipper’s prostate, so quickly finding it that it was like he had already mapped it out. He felt the younger boy shudder against him, a moan wracking his frame as he stopped touching the both of them, a soft cry of distress and pleasure leaving his throat

“I-if you— I’ll cum-!” Dipper panted, feeling Bill’s Long, familiar digits pressing up against his inner walls, nudging at his prostate vehemently as yet another slipped in, stretching him open nice and wide, a fresh trickle of slick following suit. The younger male could no longer concentrate on anything that wasn’t the smell of Bill and the way the three of his fingers were pushing all the right buttons, scarcely managing a hold on his Alpha’s shoulder for balance. Dipper’s other hand barely managed to find semblance along the base of his mate’s cock before Bill had urged him into climax, the Alpha’s sultry voice was a deep, husky purr as he he pressed his fingers deep into the boy and held it against his prostate

“Good boy…” The older man praised as he looked down at their laps, watching as Dipper’s release came in small spurts of hot white that dribbled down his length, accompanied by his tiny mewls of delight when he was done and milked himself empty. His brown eyes were teary, his face hot as his toes curled into the sheets with the aftershock of euphoria- and Bill swore he could have moaned out loud right there and then. Because just watching his mate come apart like that made his heart throb- right down to his dick

“It’s okay, you can go again if you want.” Bill urged as he saw the way Dipper still seemed uncomfortable with heat and was still relatively lively, gently massaging his fingers against the boy’s inner walls as to assuage his point. But Dipper was shaking his head, gasps coming out in light hiccups as he gripped Bill’s forearm, urging the other man to stop immediately 

“No…?” The Alpha asked, carefully slipping his fingers out as his Omega as he leaned in to kiss his forehead, making an attempt to comfort him. What Bill didn’t expect however, was for Dipper to let out a small growl, not a threatening one, and Bill would call it cute more than anything- like the sound of a puppy’s snarl

“Ah...Dipper you don’t-“ Bill protested as he felt the younger boy press weak kisses down his neck, another hand slipping back down to hold of to Bill’s still-hard cock. His delicate fingers just barely wrapped around the girth of the Alpha’s length in an attempt to get him off, and Bill was holding on to his hip so tightly Dipper though he was going to pierce skin. 

“But I wanna…” Dipper drawled, teeth now scoring lightly above Bill’s left clavicle as he tried to find the best place to leave a mark. He was sure Bill wasn’t even going to stop him if he tried, and some part of him knew that he had already decided on the location he was going to mark his Alpha; right on the Top of Bill’s left shoulder where it met his collar. 

“Aagh...hn..” The Alpha male hissed as he felt Dipper chomp down quite suddenly on his nape, the blunt teeth of the Omega making a commendable attempt to break his skin either way as he claimed Bill as his own- symbolically sealing their bond. Bill has seen it coming the moment the boy turned his attention to his neck, but didn’t expect him to be so sure about it; because the way Dipper bit down into his flesh was almost primal and instinctive. 

Dipper only let go when he tasted blood in his mouth, and gently suckled on the hot, reddened flesh as he brought his Alpha to release, the older man letting out a Low grunt as his fluids ran down between Dipper’s fingers. The boy hummed against his mate’s skin, watching the rise and fall of his Bill’s toned stomach as his cum coated the omega’s fingers, thick and white the the creamiest of soups between them

“Bill…” the younger boy purred breathlessly as he nuzzled his nose against the fresh Mark on the Alpha’s neck, lapping up the tiny pearls of blood beading on the tanned surface. It was nothing like the harsh, bloody bite of an alpha; it was relatively smaller, only just drawing blood from beneath the surface of skin and barely visible against Bill’s light Tan. Almost elegant.  
Dipper still felt a shudder of relief come over him like a fuzzy blanket, tasting the copper of Bill’s blood on his tongue as he purred quietly in apology for the pain caused. The older man groaned slightly as the younger male continued to touch him through the dull pain, milking him dry and ensuring he was thoroughly relieved. As thin fingers stroked the base of his cock, Bill briefly found himself wondering when was the last time he got off- and realised that for a healthy adult male, 5 months ago wasn’t a good thing. But just as he was about to come to terms with that, Dipper was pulling away from the Alpha’s neck with a quiet whine of guilt.

“Shh...it’s okay…” Bill breathed out slowly as he heard his mate’s cry of distress, wringing himself to recover from everything quickly so he could care for his precious omega. He started by gingerly tugging the boy back to his chest, hearing how Dipper’s heartbeat quickened- and he cupped the boy’s face with one hand as to make sure he wasn’t crying again. Because despite everything happening too quickly with the jumble of emotions and sexual tension between them- Bill knew one thing amidst the fuzziness of his thoughts;

And that was that he’d never wanted to see Dipper cry ever again. It made his heart fall heavy to his gut, and it hurt his pride, knowing that he could have upset his Omega or was unable to make him happy. But as he tilted Dipper’s face in his hand to check for the expected tears, he noticed that Dipper seemed jilted more than anything. He was breathing very quietly, rubbing his face against Bill’s calloused palm and closing his eyes before he spoke in a voice smaller than a Whisper

“I-I started this. I should- apologise…I’m sorry…” 

And Bill’s heart almost crumbled at the genuine fear and instinctual guilt in his mate’s fragile tone. There was the slight smell of spoilt flowers permeating the air again - a smell Bill realised that he hadn’t picked up for a Long time now. His mate was still afraid of what an Alpha might do to him, even at the simple act of marking him back, when Bill was the one had taken it from him so viciously in the first place- he was just returning the notion

“Don’t. That was wonderful, I’m proud to wear your mark just as the way you wear mine.” Bill asserted in a Low purr, gingerly thumbing his finger over the smoothness of Dipper’s cheek. “Unless, you regret…”

“N-no! I- I don’t… I wanted to…” Bill earned himself a small whimper from the Omega who responded with definitive nod, planting a hesitant, yet steady kiss to Bill’s palm. His lips were chapped and hot against the calloused edge of his Alpha’s hand, and Bill felt his heart murmur in relief

“Okay...good.”

The Egyptian sighed at the small silence that followed, drawing Dipper’s face up to meet his yet again before sealing their lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss, hoping that it would distract the younger man from being afraid. 

As he pulled away, he felt Dipper hold on tighter to his arm, leaning into his chest to keep kissing him, pressing his lips hesitantly yet somewhat desperately against Bill’s in an attempt to try and imitate what they were up to before. But his grounding wasn’t stable as their teeth knocked in Dipper’s inexperience, but Bill was more surprised by the impact than anything. So the older man found himself falling backwards onto the bed, Dipper followed suit on top of his chest, flustered as he elbowed his mate by accident, stumbling out apology when he’d realised what he’d done. Bill could only manage a smile and a slight chuckle as he held Dipper back down against his body, urging his mate to rest.

“Thank you…”

Dipper wasn’t hesitant in the least to take up his Alpha’s offer, curling up against the older man’s chest and practically draping half his torso across the bronzed surface in exhaustion. The whole room was cooled, and Bill’s skin was smooth and warm to the touch as Dipper absentmindedly pressed his cheek down to hear the slow thrum of his Alpha’s heartbeat. Outside, the sun began to dip down below the horizon, draping the once golden room in a dim, dark brown hue as Bill rested a hand on his Omega’s back, watching the smaller boy lay on top of him like a sphinx draping itself over a pillow. Dipper’s pale skin caught every last drop of the golden hour, the smooth, ivory surface of his freckles back a warm creamed yellow and dark orange hue. He seemed at ease, comfortable, before he opened his mouth to speak 

“Thank you for not going all alpha male on me..” Dipper murmured, still shy as he lowered his eyes, absentmindedly tracing a series of small circles on the tautness of Bill’s chest with his clean hand. His consciousness was slowly coming back to him, but he was giddy with the afterglow, and barely understood more that the Low rumble of Bill’s voice as the Alpha responded after a moment of pause “....Is that why you were avoiding me…?”

Dipper felt his heart quieten, and he stopped those random patterns the moment the question was posed. He could feel the Alpha looking down towards him, his firm hand pressed to Dipper’s back, holding him in place this time a little more insistently when the thought of sitting up even crossed Dipper’s mind. But his voice was gentle as he spoke, more hurt than upset, “I couldn’t, love. Even if I had a knife to my throat, nobody could force me onto you.”

“-I...I’m sorry for thinking badly of you. It’s just...that’s how most Alphas are. It’s hard not to make that assumption…” Dipper defended quietly, a little guilty for that pointed remark that he could tell had upset his Alpha a little. But considering where he’d been his entire life, seeing Omegas get herded and sold like cattle to Alphas who merely collected them as playthings- he didn’t know what it meant to have a nice Alpha like Bill as a mate- in fact, ‘nice’ was probably an understatement. With how sweet and patient Bill had been with him- Dipper felt that it was almost as if That man—  
truly loved him.

The ever-so-slight scent of burning wood in the air interrupted the boy’s presumptuous thoughts, and it took Dipper a second to realise that that scent was Bill’s, his sadness that slowly perforated the air. It was only momentary, but was enough for the omega to catch on to, wrapping his arms around Bill and squeezing him in a tight hug, pressing his cheek back against the older man’s chest in an attempt to assuage him.“That’s why I am thankful you are my mate..you are very kind- you’re different from all of them that I’ve seen, Bill….you’re wonderful.”

The Omega persuaded, hoping to reassure the older man, but only received a soft, almost nonchalant purr in response as Bill combed back his brown curls from his forehead and gently sat up, laying Dipper onto the bed carefully. Dipper couldn’t read his mate’s expression at that moment, but he felt his heart wring at the loss of Bill’s warmth and touch. The tenderness in the notion was lost. It was almost like they had just took a step forward in their relationship and made love in some form, then immediately took 5 steps back to the start. Because there was Bill, cold and stoic once again as he stood over the Omega 

The older man had tucked the boy in as best as he could before Dipper could even make any sound of protest, lips tightened into a taut, wordless line before standing and doing up his loincloths

“....Hey. Is something bothering you..?” Dipper dared to ask, half hiding beneath the sheets, voice still trembling as Bill had his back facing him. Dipper could briefly see the slight marks on Bill’s back where he had scratched the Alpha a few days ago, leaving white lines in Tan skin. He wanted Bill to hold him, he wanted to lick and nurse the beautiful mark he’d left on the older man- Dipper didn’t want his Alpha to go.

“N-no. It’s nothing…I just- have some paperwork to complete for today.” Bill spoke up, quietly, but spared Dipper a small glance over his shoulder as he clothed himself with a new set of his usual waist clothes and a golden sash. Dipper swallowed, nodding quietly as he tried to think of something else, nervous as he saw his Alpha pacing to walk to the door.

“Will you- have dinner with me tonight? I-I’m sorry for avoiding you all this while— I won’t anymore, I promise.” He blurted out, I able to conceal the slight desperation in his tone as Bill settled a hand on the copper knocker of the door to leave, causing the older man to pause slightly mid step. It didn’t keep him in the room however, as he smiled rather ambiguously over his shoulder and nodded

“....Of course. I’ll send Wendy for you later on. Rest. It’s been a Long day for you.”

***********************  
Long story short, Dipper didn’t see Bill that night at Dinner- nor did the older man come to bed. Wendy chalked it up to him behind schedule as she washed the disappointed boy up and changed their sheets after she made sure he had eaten. It did take a lot of convincing on her part, and Dipper was a bit sorry that he made her wait with him for Bill to come down and have his meal. Wendy literally had to talk him into finishing all his soup before the kitchen closed for the day. 

But as the bed room grew dark and Dipper was tucked in, all alone again with the flickering warmth of the candle and the pervasive, unsettling scent of two Beta Guards outside his door, He couldn’t help but feel like he had made a big mistake coming onto his mate like that- and really hoped that Bill wasn’t angry. 

After all, No one liked knowing that someone you loved and cared about was mad at you; Someone who you so greatly desired and was grateful for.

So Dipper waited- and waited, until the candle blew out and the room was dark once more. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry, and tried his best to stay awake until the sleep overtook his worry, and it all melted away into an ebony abyss of nothingness

************************

Week 04, 4 days after the first wave

“I see you have finally put your omega to good use?” Cleopatra hummed, raising a brow at the sight of the multiple scratches littering Bill’s back and the fresh bite mark on his nape. It was a small one, already fading despite it only being a day old; a small patch of blue grey and green, dark brown with small, blunt teeth marks

“My queen…” Bill started, turning to face the woman on the throne behind him in an attempt to try and rationalise. He almost felt his cheeks heat up, but caught himself before he could conjure up the memory of Dipper writing before him, eyeing his Alpha’s thick cock as he panted and mewled

“No,no. No need to explain. I'm Glad things are moving forward for the both of you.” The queen brushed him off lightly, waving a hand as she stood up from her golden throne and sighed all-knowingly

“But my true concern is that….your temperament has still been horrible, Cipher. And while I do derive pleasure from seeing a man getting fed to the crocodiles once in a while, I must say that they are getting too good a meal too often.”

“....my apologies, your highness.” The advisor sighed, lowering his head in a slight bow as the queen made her way down the steps of her seat to the ground where Bill was standing 

“You have something else on your mind, Bill. Should you give me the honor of guessing I'm sure I would get it right.”

“Good Queen, The honor is all mine.”

“Oh you flatter me with your idle tongue, Cipher. But I know your boy is going into heat.” She narrowed her eyes at the younger Alpha as she circled him almost in a predatory stance, quietly observing the tiny scuffs on Bill’s skin from where Dipper had been grabbing him. She was silently impressed at Bill’s resilience, given that the omega was clearly underbred and unable to stop himself from kicking up a fuss- yet Bill hadn’t even made the effort to put him in his place just yet. She knew Bill wasn’t the type of Alpha to not hold his ground; even as she circled him, she could see how he was not at ease at the notion of having another Alpha stalking him. Furthermore, the queen had seen Dipper walking down with relative ease at dinner time last evening- and knew that that couldn’t possibly mean he was bred in anyway by an Alpha.

“Furthermore, Marc Antony has made note of our travel plan back to Rome to finish our feud against the final Octavian frontier- in central Rome.” She diverted the topic as soon as she saw her chancellor flinch, knowing well enough that Bill was irritated and that their court session wouldn’t be going anywhere except the crocodile’s den at this rate 

“We are certain we will Win, as Dear Antony has done quite the job of raising the tensions between the common folk and the Octavian army, and the latter’s forces have been sabotaged repeatedly.”

Bill seemed to swallow, and made a valiant effort to nod and stay objective at the news; it was no reason for the Egyptian army to stay cocky. Though, hearing the notion of going back to war again made the wound in his stomach lurch at the memory of being sliced open with a dagger, and the bile rose in his throat when suddenly, the image of Dipper crying over his body floated into his subconscious. He didn’t like how that was one of his first thoughts- he’d always been confident with his combat abilities.

“It’s best you take care of your Omega while you can. All that boy wants right now if for you to take him and end his suffering. It’s a Long ways to Rome and back, you know best of all people.” Cleopatra rationalised, raising a Brow at the way Bill’s healthy complexion seemed to almost pale at her words, before the man regained his posture and straightened himself to meet her eyes.

“I- noted, my Queen.”

**********************  
Dipper was quietly stitching in Bill’s room, sitting near the window so as to get some natural light in. Bill didn’t come back to their room the night before at all, and Dipper had been sitting on the bed all morning, afraid that he would miss the older man should he leave to take a bath or make a short trip to the study to get a book. 

Wendy had given him some of Bill’s war garments to stitch up, seeing how sad the young kid was, sitting all forlorn in the room. She had some errands to run around the palace and Dipper had gotten quite good at sewing- so she figured giving the omega something to work on just for his Alpha would at least cheer him up a little and keep his mind entertained. And she was right, because Dipper was rather diligent in his work, and had sat there for a while now trying to get the stitch absolutely straight. He’d wanted Bill to at least be proud of his work, and he knew war attire was something that was a large part of his Mate’s identity. 

Just as he was about to round the corner of a large rip, Dipper smelt the ever familiar scent of honey and cloves waft closer, and the deep rumble of Bill’s Egyptian tongue was heard just beyond the doors. It was almost surreal. He sat himself up straight, perking up hopefully as he stared holes into the copper lined bedroom doors, hearing Bill most likely talking to the Betas guarding his room. 

Seconds stretched on like minutes, but soon, the very man was opening the door to his room with a soft creak, as if not wanting to disturb its inhabitants

“Bill!- I-“ Dipper literally sprung up off the floor as  
soon he saw his Alpha come through the door, setting the garments aside and ready to launch onto him with a hug. Bill heard the excited Pitter-patter of Dipper’s feet before he saw the boy coming towards him, and braced himself for a hug. So he was surprised as he saw the omega slow down instead, elated expression slowly shifting into one of concern and hesitance. Dipper’s head was tilted slightly and he seems to stop at least a metre away from the Alpha in what could only be interpreted as uncertainty, wringing his once outstretched arms 

“Bill....what’s wrong?”

It was then that Bill realised he had quite the sour look on his face, and he didn’t have the strength in him to even put on a farce for his omega. He felt the Pang of guilt for not keeping to his promise the night before, but brushed it off with a Low sigh, looking up to reassure Dipper with a weak smile.

“Come here…” he coaxed, and the Omega was soon latched onto him obediently, hugging him tight with his face pressed to the Alpha’s chest. He was grateful. Dipper felt the older man relax significantly at the touch, but he could sense that something was still off. And It was only a few moments later that Bill let him go, and brought a hand up to caress his Mate’s face tenderly, like he was admiring and touching a beautiful sculpture of sandstone that would crumble away

“I will have to go back to Rome soon. As called upon by Antony.”

“-? Oh, isn’t that good? We can head back sooner-“ Dipper chirped at that proclamation, leaning his face into Bill’s palm and holding on to it with another, feeling the rough skin and blistered knuckles of his mate’s hand. He was happy, just for that moment, but Bill’s next words were grave

“It is For War. The final frontier in The Central courts. Though, Egypt and Antony will triumph, it is almost certain.”

Silence, Dipper’s mind briefly short-circuiting as he kept his face in Bill’s hand and his eyes trained on the Alpha before him. the boy’s expression showed concern, and Bill moved on with a sigh before the Omega could get a word in edgewise. “We are leaving next week- I won’t get to see you for a while, My love.”

Dipper made a soft noise of something incomprehensible, before he buried his face against Bill’s body, clinging fast to the material of his waist cloths and to his warm skin. His heart was pounding a million time per second- a sudden wave of anxiety washing over him as he realised the gravity of the situation; Bill was going into a bloody, bloody battleground. And despite all circumstances and confidence he had in his Alpha- he couldn’t help but assume the worst, and it made his gut wrench by tenfold.

“I know, you are in heat, and it is shameful for me to leave you like this to suffer alone, but you must promise me to take care of yourself and stay loyal to me.” Bill was still talking, and Dipper could hardly register what he was saying for moment as he only focused on taking in deep breaths, not forgetting to give himself oxygen even as he clung with all purpose in the world to his mate. 

Bill had been using Latin, a language Dipper now saw as so much more than just his native tongue. The Alpha only spoke it for him, when the words were solely for his Omega to hear.

The omega then realised that his mate had been struggling to get sentences out for the sake of them both, because god knows how a mated pair would react with their instincts if not suppressed by coherent thought at the notion of being separated. So Dipper made a sound effort be rational, to control his desire to cry until Bill told him he wouldn't go to war, and focused on the conversation once more. That was impossible, to convince him anyways.

Bill could feel his Omega pressing hard against him, dull fingernails clawing into his back and clothing in a pseudo attempt to make him stay; as if thinking this would stop his mate from leaving Egypt for war. It was cute, Bill thought for a moment as he held the younger boy close to his frame, before realising that this probably wasn’t a good time to glorify his mate’s distress. It was easy enough to Guess what Dipper was thinking about anyways when there was a lack of response to his Alpha’s request.

“Dipper...you must promise me your loyalty. It would break my heart if I come home to see you with another Alpha who can treat you better.”

“Bill— I don’t want anyone but you.”

Dipper finally managed to regain his ability for coherent speech, and looked up at his mate with teary eyes. He couldn’t help it. Despite hating his sheer dependence on the Alpha and how he was so vulnerable like this, Dipper wanted this man. Bill was smart, caring and so selfless- How was Dipper supposed to fall for anyone else? How would he live without his Alpha?

“Then that is good enough for me. You mustn’t stray from the palace grounds.” Bill smiled at the determined response, pulling back slightly to brush a thumb across his mate’s soft cheek as he saw tears impending to fall. He had to stay strong- for the both of them, he couldn’t show Dipper how worried he actually was; for both his mate’s safety and his own. He wasn’t sure if he could live without Seeing Dipper Everyday, he had grown so attached to the boy’s sparkling personality and his stubborn intelligence (which tested the Alpha at times but he learned to mind his temper)

“—That means you are going to take me with you.”  
Dipper suddenly remarked as Bill tried to compose himself, voice coarse with a choked sob as he looked the Alpha The Eye, almost challenging. He was obviously trying to hold himself together, mere seconds from a breakdown as he held Bill’s piercing gaze. The Alpha was momentarily surprised to say the least, and was unable to even open his mouth to say something as he heard his mate speak yet again

“I don’t care what the circumstances are- I’m coming with you, Bill. To Rome. I cannot stay here without you and guarantee my own safety-you know that.”

More silence, Bill this time narrowing his eyes at Dipper in mild disapproval, even baring his fangs a little in a Low growl at the notion of his omega following him into a dangerous war zone, clutching the boy a little tighter towards him. Dipper caught on quick and gently soothed a hand over Bill’s chest in a mild attempt to calm him, rubbing in small circles as he tiptoed up to speak words of assurance by the Alpha’s ear. “I know my way around the main Roman ports and how to get home from there when we dock. My Family lives outside the borders and do not take a side in the civil war. They will take care of me while the battle is on and keep me safe for you-“

A pause, Bill’s breathing slowing as Dipper calmed the savagery beating in his heart.

“Then when you win, I will be waiting for you.”

Then, small, pale and porcelain hands were reaching up to cup Bill’s face, forcing him to look at the younger boy in front of him. Dipper’s mouth was slightly ajar, and there was a pause as he scanned Bill’s face for a recognisable expression, and found none. Maybe sadness, resignation before the Omega closed the distance between their lips, whispering in an almost whimper between pelted kisses against Bill’s familiar lips

“I want to show you my grunckles- my only family. I want to reassure them that I am safe and alive in the hands of a noble man now.”

Bill swallowed, gradually returning the small little nips and Kisses Dipper showered him with. His pride would never let him refuse his Omega anyways. The older man was surprised, too, amidst taking pleasure from his mate’s sudden approach to affection; it was his first time outright seeing how much Dipper desired him and accepted him as a worthy Alpha, enough to show his family. That alone was a stroke to his ego, and the older man pulled again slowly to scent Dipper, pressing his lips to their mating mark and inhaling the soothing scent of Dipper’s body. It was a symbolic act of possessiveness, and the boy was trembling as he waited for a response, feeling Bill’s cold nose nuzzle past his jaw and up his cheek.

“Please. Bill. I…”

I’m scared, what if I lose you and I’ll be stuck in Egypt alone- they will kill me or rent me out. I want to go home to see my family too. I miss Grunckle Stan and Ford. I want to go home. Please have mercy and take me home.

Bill’s pupils contracted when he realised he could suddenly understand whatever Dipper was feeling. In fact, all the information was processed in Egyptian- meaning it was impossible Dipper had spoken the words himself. The Alpha flinched a little, knowing the thought process behind everything his mate had said, but kept this little marvel of the mate dynamics to himself as he let out a Low sigh, hugging Dipper tightly. Dipper did have an understandable fear, and Bill was not an unreasonable man.

“....When news comes that the battle is over, there will be great horns sounding at noon for at least a quarter hour- Marc Antony will make known our Victory in public court and you must come to The Central stage. Make your way to the front and I will be there to his left to receive you.” Bill breathed out, willing the words out of himself before his brain could work out any other excuses. He’d promised his Omega a chance to go home, and now was a better time than ever. 

“I will- I promise.” Dipper whispered, hugging Bill tightly yet again and refusing to let go this time, unbelievably grateful for the mercy his Alpha gave him. He felt himself tearing up, and let out a small Sound between a cry of worry and delight. It was a bittersweet circumstance, but they both knew at this point, it was for the best.

“My Little Sun...you test my will. Please stay safe, do not let me return to Egypt alone.” Bill sighed with a Low chuckle as he felt his mate’s soft cheek against his torso, subconsciously wiping his tears on the Alpha’s body. The older man carefully lifted the boy’s face to face him at this, and drew a hiccup of a sob out from Dipper when their eyes met. The Omega’s brown irises were watery like muddy pond water, pitiful yet so charmingly beautiful. His porcelain cheeks were dusted a tired red from crying, and Bill combed his messy, dark hair back with a small smile as his mate speak again.

“...Do not leave me alone in Rome either...fight responsibly, you are merciful- Mars will be with you more than any soldier on the battlefield.” Dipper spoke quietly, and seemed to Whisper something like a prayer into Bill’s palm, lashes fluttering over his doe eyes. The Alpha watched quietly, Dipper speaking softly in a tongue he didn’t quite catch or understand. But when Dipper pulled away, the Omega had a small smile on his face, and a swarm of confidence and hope lit up in his eyes again.

“Thank you.” Bill couldn’t help but return the expression, feeling a lot more at ease knowing he could keep Dipper by his side until he left for war. The tightness in his chest settled, and he let out a soft purr, chest rumbling slightly as the omega pulled away almost shyly, clearing his throat 

“I-I wanna show you something.”

Dipper then quickly scuttled to his place by the window, disappearing from Bill’s line of sight for a moment. The Alpha walked over curiously with a nod, and saw his mate squatting over a heap of clothing- doing his best to retrieve Bill’s war attire from the place on the floor he was working. There were pieces of golden and white cloth littered around his workspace along with spools of thread, and Dipper looked up when he saw his Alpha standing over him, expression amused.

“H-here...Wendy told me I could..fix these for you..”

Bill said nothing for a moment as the clothing was handed over to him with shaky hands. He hummed, observing the delicate little, slightly uneven stitches in his once torn war garments, the very same from the day he had first met the omega. There was now The Eye of Horus embroidered rather well into the upper corner of his leather knife harness in a royal gold, and the clothes were spotless. His Omega had did a good job

“This is very well done...thank you.” Bill had kneeled down so he was level with the sitting omega’s gaze, and didn’t miss how the boy’s cheeks flushed red with heat at the simple word of praise, his eyes still teary and hot from before. “I’m a very proud Alpha to have this in battle, I’ll be sure to tell all my men you did all this for me.”

“A-ah..y-you don’t have to..I just...wanted to do something nice for you…” Dipper seemed to grow redder, and Bill silenced him with a small kiss to his forehead and a dazzling smile which almost shocked the younger man; he had never seen Bill so expressive in that sense before, and he liked it very much. 

“You are so wonderful. My omega...I’m so lucky to have you.”

And Dipper had a moment, where he just watched that strong, elegant alpha male, sir cross-legged on the floor before him, admiring his mate’s handiwork like it were precious gold and Jewelry- and like nothing much else mattered in the world to him at that point in time. Under the sun’s glittering rays, Dipper felt his heart grow warm and tight with feelings he didn’t quite understand, watching his Alpha smile softly, bronzed skin and platinum hair like a part of the blinding sun itself. 

A Golden God in the Omega’s eyes

And Dipper understood just then, that maybe this was what truely being in love felt like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHAHAHAH WHEW THIS TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG TO UPDATE!!! Honestly the comments really get me through with this XD I hate to keep you guys waiting- leave a kudos if you haven’t and let me know what you think! Always love some critique or opinions :>>>
> 
> Also damn Sorry guys, life has been harsh on me and school leaves me choking with no time to even breathe- expect irregular updates :’>
> 
> But HEY LOOK THE SEXY TIMES ARE HERE- one that is finally gratifying at least... look at these two dorks enjoying each other :’> as you can see the more animalistic and traditional mate dynamics are starting to come through because of how now their bond is sealed and they trust each other more AAAAAAAAASSSS
> 
> Note how they are slowly falling in love- but neither of them knows if the other feels the same way :’> classic love story but it’s a goodie ayeeee  
> hands up if you think Bill going all protective and harsh Alpha male is hella hot- still, it’s sorta like they both have fallen in love with each other, but they only just realised it, and doesn’t know how the other feels :’> big rip 
> 
> SO MANY QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED THO- why is Bill still so uptight and react in certain ways to these triggers? They need to have sex for Dipper’s heat sooner or later, right?? But nobody wants the puppies rn—— we are only at the halfway mark of thisnstory tho :> so stay tuned for updates! 
> 
> Poor Daddy Bill is going to war tho :’> but at least he’s got Dipper till then...some interesting things are about to happen on the journey there tho ;>


	12. Depression 02

Week 05, 2 days after the second wave, one day before departure.

“Dipper! Your Master calls you for dinner- you shouldn’t make him wait”

“I’m coming, I’m Coming!” Dipper yelped back after Wendy as she came charging through the front door, a broom in one hand and a stack of clean clothes in the other. She seemed flustered, and Dipper did his best to throw on his nightwear as fast as he could when Wendy rushed him and fussed over his hair. It was a first for her after all, seeing Bill in the dining hall during a proper meal time. It was all thanks to the Little sun, no doubt, and she was silently thankful someone could finally talk some sense into the war general.

“Great Osiris, I thought I’ve told you that you shouldn’t forget about brushing your hair..”

She chastised as Dipper seemed distracted, fumbling with a small urn by the dressing table, jittery with excitement as the older woman was resigned to do it for him. She picked up an ivory comb and gently started taming the omega’s unruly locks, curiously looking at the gel like, light yellow mixture in the pot that smelt a lot like honey and flowers. “Dear child, what are you playing with before a meal?”

“I-its for Master Bill! Like a moisturiser of sorts..” Dipper seemed to fumble for an explanation as he quickly capped the jar and held it close to his body, cheeks heating up slightly. He couldn’t possibly tell her what that was for- it would be… inappropriate to say the least. 

Luckily, Wendy didn’t question it further, and soon Dipper was quite literally tugging her down the halls to the dining area, the urn clutches close to his chest. He was excited to show Bill what he’d discovered- or at least managed to replicate with his current knowledge of Roman Alchemy versus what he could find in Egypt.

“Bill-!”

“Hello, love…” Bill’s reply was a gentle chuckle and his Omega literally jumped onto the bench beside him and nuzzled his face to the older man’s torso. Secretly, Dipper loved the way he could feel his Alpha’s chest rumble with the soothing sound. Warm lips were pressed to his forehead in another silent greeting as Wendy left them to converse, and Dipper almost immediately shoved the small jar into Bill’s hands excitedly below the table

“I-I didn’t know if you were coming back to the room later on so I just brought this down but…” the omega quickly stuttered out, watching as his mate turned the lid of the jar off curiously and gave its contents a quick sniff before looking at the sheet of paper stuck on it.

“What’s this?” Bill asked with a hum, opening the cap again and attempting to dip his finger into the pale, almost translucent gel. He didn’t get far before he was quickly stopped by his omega, Dipper flushing slightly with a small whine as he held onto Bill’s hand and responded with an embarrassed stutter, doing his best to close the small jar “Read it first! I-I translated it into Egyptian for practice a-and I thought maybe you could help me check....”

“.....!”

Bill’s expression went from that of genuine surprise, then to something like confusion and maybe embarrassment- and after, some form of guilt as he briefly looked through the set of scripted notes tied to the bottle

“Dipper…you studied Alchemy?” Bill asked softly after a moment, eyeing the clumsy, yet neat set of base level transcriptions into hieroglyphs inked onto the papyrus. There was a small alchemy table sketched messily into the corner, along with some chicken scratches of what seemed to be the remains of calculus. From what the Alpha could tell, it wasn’t some rudimentary concoction either; there were some pretty specific instructions and highly explicit forms of Greek tabulation- some written in Latin that even Bill had problems transcribing. But without a doubt, big and bold were the hieroglyphics spelled on the front cover of the papyrus sheets:

[Birth Control method 1.2  
Contraception via physical application.]

“This is amazing. I never knew…”

“I- I just made it with what I could find here in Egypt, it should work just the same as in Rome...I used to have a lot of customers come in for these…” Dipper stuttered out quickly, wringing his fingers anxiously as he saw Bill flip through the notes again with slight awe, still astounded that his mate was in fact a practiced alchemist at such a young age. And with customers! He must have practically owned a business back at Rome, and Bill couldn’t help but feel bad that Dipper was taken away from his own successes like that- just because he was an omega.

There was silence for a while, Bill scanning the hieroglyphs with a finger pressed to his lips as he thought of the right words To express the relief and sudden pleasure that came over him despite the ever present guilt at his mate’s demise. But that was before he came across a page explaining how that birth control came from the deviation of a certain suppressant chart, with many of the ingredients crossed out and recalibrated- as if Dipper decisively had them replaced with local flora

“My love, if you could...then- suppressants? Why didn’t you ask me- I could have gotten you the ingredients you needed to…” the Alpha stumbled out, forgetting his grammar momentarily as he looked up to meet the eyes of his mate, still a little struck with disbelief. Dipper was flushed with pleasure at Bill’s reaction before he brought up the suppressants, and the beautiful red that crossed his features came more from shame and embarrassment than joy. He played with his fingers, tearing away his eyes from Bill’s questioning gaze before he spoke in a meek Whisper

“....I was really scared of you before all this…” Dipper answered honestly, immediately feeling ashamed that that was the only reason logically stopping him from asking for the help he needed. He could have asked for the ingredients all along and at least TRIED to work something out. He knew Bill didn’t want children- all he had to do was ask and he would have caused the older man a lot less stress and trouble. He shrunk back a little at that thought, eyes now falling to the floor nervously before he apologised quietly when he realised his Alpha was just looking at him in slight dismay. “Bill...I’m sorry…”

“N-no, I’m sorry...oh my sweet little sun, do not apologise...all that I’ve taken from you…” quite suddenly, arms were placed around his waist and Dipper was tugged closer against the larger male, Bill nuzzling his cheek to Dipper’s neck as a genuine show of apology. “You must have been terrified.”

“It’s okay-! I want to do it with you, now. There was no guarantee I could craft a Long term suppressant anyways! The effect was already starting to wear off after I used if for so Long...that’s how they found me after all.” Dipper was shocked as he saw the way Bill scented him quietly, letting out what was probably a Low whimper of distress as he apologised. It was a whole new side to the older man he hadn’t seen before, and he soothed a gentle hand over the fluffy blonde hair of Bill’s head, noting that he could use a hair cut soon. In the strange moment of reconciliation, Dipper hadn’t thought this would be such a big deal to the older man. He’d thought he was just an omega who took up his Master’s time and attention; but now and since the incident a few days ago, Dipper thought things might be different. A small twinge of hope and desire swelled inside him, and he decided to clarify any insecurity he had in mind before it escalated out of hand or he got his hopes too high.

“Bill...y-you...I’m not as pretty- or well bred as the royal consorts..and I’m not really worth much more than the status you give me...are you sure you want do it..with me?” Dipper’s voice came out in a small warble of uncertainty, wringing his hands and fingers in his lap nervously as Bill continued to hold him tighter. It was almost reassuring, the way Bill curled his strong arm around his waist and breathed out gently into his ear. “....I want you, Little sun. In ways I never knew I could ever have desired someone this much.”

Then silence, and Dipper saw Bill stiffen significantly, his entire posture curling in on himself. He looked visibly uncomfortable, his usual coherent sentences cracking with an impending stutter. Bill was so nervous. “ I’m sorry for my hesitance- that’s not what I meant, i am honoured—That you would give me the chance, actually—Even after i—“

“Alpha.”

Bill’s pupils dilated at the mere word, his tense shoulders now relaxed as and he let out a noise that sounded something like a tiger chuff- an exhalation of defeat as Dipper gathered his face in his smaller hands in order to distract his mate from over-thinking. The older man was probably chasing his thoughts in circles at all this new information, and Dipper silenced it all with a gentle nuzzle of their noses, causing the Alpha to close his eyes and instinctively lean into his mate’s touch. 

“It’s okay, Bill… just- don’t get me pregnant…” Dipper chuckled softly as the older man pressed his face into the omega’s palm and gave a small purr like a big cat. Bill was quite the over thinker- this Dipper noticed, probably from the start. It was one of his flaws, albeit one that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It did make Bill seem uptight and mysterious, but Dipper could Guess that it was probably just some form or trauma or paranoia that made his Alpha such a careful and decisive person by nature.

“...God...I want you now..” Bill suddenly growled softly in response to his mate’s remark, breaking away slowly to Attack Dipper with a series of small kisses down his Omega’s pale neck. A sudden rush of adrenaline at the notion of being able to go all the way with his dear Mate made him giddy with happiness, and a little bit of his rationality slipped away from him. He didn’t care if there were other soldiers in the hall, or servants watching for that matter. This boy was his, and Bill loved the way Dipper shuddered weakly beneath him, smelling so lovely and sweet and pure.

“We can’t...w-we leave for Rome tomorrow” Dipper managed, not resisting in the least though, as Bill nipped at his jaw playfully and pulled him to sit on his right thigh. The omega wouldn’t lie to himself; he did love the extra attention, and tipped his head to the side a little to indulge in the feeling of Bill essentially worshipping his body. Dipper never really thought of himself as remarkably beautiful, and did feel rather self conscious when it came to his looks; especially when he saw the occasional royal consorts gliding gracefully through the palace- he couldn’t help but feel the least bit inferior. But in Bill’s arms, he always felt like he was the center of the older man’s world, and the thought alone of Bill making love to him was enough to make him squirm with delight, because that was when they would truly be connected.

Bill wanted him. 

He felt his eyes flutter shut with exhilaration the moment Said man slid his large hands up to hold his thin waist, anticipation thrumming in his stomach. Dipper’s jaw was clenched, and he let out a tiny whine as Bill slid another hand to his thigh and gave it a light squeeze. The younger boy was ready to submit entirely at that point, before he felt the Alpha mumbling against his omega’s neck in a Low, gentle tone

“I need to pay your Grunckles a dowry.”  
Came the sudden proclamation, and the image of his grunckles surfacing in his mind was enough to snap Dipper out of it. The Alpha pulled away gently, lips tugging into a smirk when he saw how Dipper immediately turned a light shade of red, embarrassed to say the least as he realised what Bill had done “D-don’t tease me...”

“Nonsense. I’m doing no such thing.” Bill puffed as he carefully sat Dipper back down on the bench, relishing the way his mate gaped in disbelief, freckled face flushed pink; he looked so adorable- absolutely mesmerising, as if he was anticipating so much more. And it was through this reaction, Bill was certain now that this meant Dipper wanted him too.

“Eat up. You need your strength for the walk. We’ll head upstairs as soon as you are done.” Bill coaxed with a hidden smile as he pushed a plate of grilled Fish and flat bread to towards his younger mate for him to eat. As he started on his own meal, he couldn’t help but watch as Dipper only nodded obediently, nibbling away at the bread with a bit of a downcast expression despite fish being one of his favourite meals. Bill grinned wider, seeing how his little omega’s ears were tinted pink as the jilted boy kept eating quietly. He could really get into this. But he held himself back, things were complicated enough- he shouldn’t be so teasing towards his mate who had just seemed to open up to him. They wouldn’t see each other for a while in the next month or so, after all. He did enjoy seeing Dipper so direct and pliant around him, and while teasing the kid was slowly becoming his favourite pastime, he didn’t want to compromise on any time they could possibly be getting to know more about each other.

“Sorry...I promise you something a little more once we get to bed.” The Alpha cooed as he lifted a hand behind Dipper, gently petting his mate’s head as he whispered out a soft promise in Latin, just loud enough for him to hear. He heard Dipper stop chewing for a moment, before his pale face turned a lovely shade of crimson yet again. Their eyes didn’t meet, but from the way his omega seemed to enjoy his meal a lot more than usual, Bill could relax and say that Dipper was relatively placated by the notion.

*************************  
Week 05, departure day 

The sun broiled high in the sky that day, not even a sliver of clouds against the baby blue backdrop. The golden rays of the sun were splintering, but the Occasional breeze brought relative relief as Dipper hid in his Alpha’s shadow. The omega was swathed in the cloak he was placed in the last time, keeping his eyes lowered to the ground as he walked alongside Bill and watched the man’s sandals crunch in the sand below their feet. He could just smell the faintest hint of his Alpha’s familiar, comforting scent amongst the cluster of different ones behind them— many Alpha and Beta soldiers going for war. He was probably the only omega there, and Bill was aware of that just as much as Dipper was, ensuring Dipper’s grip never left his arm and urging the boy on when he seemed to be falling asleep from the exertion and how early it was 

They were making their way to the port, Bill taking the silent lead with a whole trail of Guards and soldiers walking behind them in a caterpillar formation. It made Dipper feel safe, knowing that his Alpha was the one superior to them all, but also slightly self conscious while being at the head of the group and subject to public scrutiny, despite nothing but his hands and ankles showing below the cloak. 

They and had began their walk since early in the morning before the sun had even risen, and Bill had to quite literally dig his mate out from under the covers like a tick. Dipper had clung tight to his Alpha’s arm ever since they set foot outside the palace, doing his best not to fall asleep when they had left at about 4am. 

But Bill had kept true to his word that night before they had left, and Dipper remembered being laid down, kissing until their lips were sore and he couldn’t differentiate if he was touching Bill or the older man was touching him. It was embarrassing really, that it all their affections became so languid and natural that Dipper had fallen asleep, and Bill’s gently caresses were the sweetest of lullabies. He really didn’t want to get up that morning when he heard the cluttering of Bill sorting out the last of their baggage, despite being awake the entire time Bill tried to coax him out of bed afterwards.

He’d wanted to lay here with his Alpha forever- he didn’t want to go.

It had been a few hours or trekking, and now Dipper noticed how they were walking on wooden planks and the whole area began to smell of salt and fish. Looking up briefly, weary from the heat, he saw that they must have been at the Delta of the Nile or something, with many gigantic ships with crested hulls and large, white and red sails. They didn’t look like the ships in the Egyptian agricultural documents at all. In fact, they seemed to be Roman, with bronze plating hammered into the wood in some places. Dipper didn’t get the chance to Clarify though, before someone was yelling in Greek to Bill

“We depart for sea midday when our shadows disappear, my lord!”

It was in Latin, and Dipper flinched as he saw Roman sandals come into view next to them. The man smelt like salt and smoke, and Dipper couldn’t help but squeeze Bill’s hand as he listened in on their conversation, face tilted to the sand-dusted wood plank dock

“Very good, I pray you, Where is Marc Antony?”

Dipper found his attention drawn to a sparse flock of falcons sweeping off the edge of a nearby Cliff, diving past the sea and overhead like shards of crystals below the glittering sun.

Symbolistic Foreshadowing- Dipper hoped. One of success and glory for Egypt. The god Ra comes to send them off to victory.

“He is already on board the mothership.”

“Alright, Thank you. Come, Dipper.” The Alpha called, gently tugging Dipper up next to him and feeling the boy stumble a little as he was snapped out of his trance. Dipper froze a little, reaction delayed as the falcons continued to circle briefly overhead by the delta, his head spinning partially from how tired he was and also the notion of what Bill had just asked the Roman soldier. The omega did feel a little woozy at just the thought of seeing THAT particular Roman again. There was Something about his entire demeanour just set him off, though Dipper had nothing to prove it or justify his suspicions. Were they going to meet him? Oh god, he really didn’t hope so.

“My love....Are you feeling alright?” Bill asked softly as he noticed how Dipper had gone uncharacteristically quiet again, the young boy not even taking another look at the large war ships lined up along the unfamiliar docks which Bill expected he would have half a dozen questions about in the least. There was also the loud shouts and clicks of merchants and fishermen haggling with housewives over the first catch of the day in the nearby port markets, and the new smells and sights and the red-footed falcons that were dancing in the skies, in their breeding grounds by the Delta where Bill knew they nested annually, their mating season fast approaching

Bill had thought the kid would have been overwhelmed with excitement- Dipper did have a peculiar interest with the ocean and all its contents, and the new wildlife of Egypt as well. It was strange to say the least to see him so closed off

“Y-yes. Sorry, it’s just my first time at sea, I’m a bit queasy” Dipper’s voice barely came out as a squeak, and he tried his best to straighten himself as Bill walked him up the planks to enter what was supposedly the ship they were traveling on. The wood was damp and faintly smelled like iron and copper. Like blood. This ship has seen its days.

“It’s okay, that’s normal. We are going to introduce you to Marc Antony, then you may rest, is that alright?”

Dipper could only nod dumbly, knowing that it was his job as an omega to listen to what his Alpha needed him to do, even though Bill was nice enough to provide him with apparent illusion of choice. The Queen’s cutting words about him being ‘underbred’ and basically unsuitable for Bill in his current state of being made him Ensure he would not compromise Bill’s status in anyway or form as Long as he was by his Alpha’s side. If Bill needed him to meet Antony, he would do so bravely and leave a good impression.

“Brother Antony.”

They had only taken a few steps forward and descended into the lower decks, and Dipper already saw that they were now by the door of a living quarter. 

“Ah, Cipher, and his Omega whose name I still do not know…”

“-!” Dipper flinched involuntarily as Antony's sharp eyes met his own with the man’s small hum, despite the omega going into the room with the intent to remain confident. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice, and Dipper just lowered his head politely until his Alpha gave him further instruction. 

“Little Sun, remove your hood and introduce yourself.” 

That’s right. This man was only a beta. And Bill was a very strong Alpha. He had nothing to be afraid of— Bill was here.

“He is a Roman-?”

“As are you, Antony.”

“......”

Silence ticked on for a few moments as Dipper delicately shed his hood to reveal his pale, porcelain skin and freckles features, Dulled by his head of dark brown hair and his Caramel coloured eyes. He shrunk back a little at the commentary exchange, before making an effort to stand up straight and present himself well.

He should never doubt his Alpha

“I am Dipper, Dipper Pines.” Dipper said with enough confidence to seem like he at least knew his place as a royal, lifting his Chin to lock gazed with the Roman before him- Tan skin, browned hair and shocking green eyes

“A strange family name, one I have not heard of. I am Marc Antony, nice to meet you” He smiled brilliantly, and Dipper couldn’t help but feel like he was shaking hands with a snake- making a deal with the devil as Antony’s vice-like grip held him in a firm handshake- almost Long enough to be threatening in nature

“Was smart of you not to make a scene of him during the speeches, Bill, some of your people won’t be too happy about this, given your popularity.” Their conversation went on, and Dipper retreated to Bill’s side silently, listening passively as he leaned against his Alpha’s arm, trying to keep his eyes open and keep watch despite yearning for rest. All his instincts told him he should say something to Bill about how he felt towards Marc Antony, but as exhaustion crept over him, Dipper could hardly find it in himself to stand up straight.

“No doubt it was Cleo’s work, huh?” The older Roman grinned, observing the Way Dipper would no longer meet his gaze, clinging to Bill’s side like a pup to its Mother; needy, weak and helpless on his own.

“I am very happy with him. He has been an excellent companion.” Bill swiftly avoided the question, smiling gently before looking down to Dipper and placing a protective hand over the younger boy’s hip. This popped the bubble of Dipper’s thoughts and interrupted his daze of slumber, and he straightened up gradually to stand properly.

“....Forgive us, Antony, but my mate and I would like to retire for the day.” Bill decided as he saw the way Dipper had been reacting to the scenario- it was cute, but he didn’t want to put his Omega in the spot like that. So he gently combed the hair back from his mate’s brown eyes and planted a small kiss to his button nose just so he could get the boy’s attention. Dipper blinked, before understanding and pulling up his hood shyly, silently delighted that Bill could read his emotional cues and actually made an effort to appease him

“His first time at sea, no doubt.” Antony chuckled, watching the way the glorious, brave and stoic Bill Cipher fussed over his new pet. It was definitely something he’d never seen before. The Bill he’d met a few years back was cold and cutting- never flinching and never backing down from a fight. But here he was, tenderly holding his mate to his side as he gave the older man a nod of greeting before leading Dipper out the living quarters 

“You’ll get used to it kid. Cipher. We will speak tomorrow.” 

The single line directed at him made a chill instantly slither up Dipper’s spine- and he almost flinched before Bill’s arm came to rest over his back protectively. He didn’t like that man- he didn’t like him one bit. 

But as Bill led him down the narrow walkway to their room at the end of the small hall, Dipper listened to the creaking of the ship and the moan of the wind outside, and the warmth of the man beside him who was silent and comforting just with his presence. The man who saved his life, gave him mercy, love, respect and tender, loving care. So when Bill leaned over to kiss his forehead, gently whispering something in Latin that Dipper only briefly caught on to be a quiet apology and a hum of a silent lullaby, Dipper noted that Bill probably had a lot to think about as it is— and what kind of Omega would he be to add on to the burden of his stresses?

*******************************

“Bill.” Dipper was stark naked as he called softly for his mate’s attention. He was sat on the edge of the cabin bed after Dinner, his Alpha with a pail of water, crouching at his feet after having insisted to clean him despite the boy’s embarrassed protests. It was a Long day for everyone and the ship had departed a few hours ago, so a dry shower seemed apt. Bill had wiped him down quietly with a wet cloth, and was now focused on cleaning the boy’s tender feet, that were without a doubt sore from walking the entire day.

“Yes, sweetheart.” The alpha responded with a hum as he rinsed off the cloth to clean Dipper’s calves again, fully expecting another question about something or other from his curious omega. Dipper was always asking questions, reading books or interrogating some poor guard or any servant he could catch about Egyptian myths around the palace- in fact that was what he had be characterised by the inhabitants of the place by now; Cipher’s curious Little Sun- a lighthearted conversation that was always dancing on the lips of the servants. It was something that made Bill bristle a little in childish pride, knowing that the inquisitive ball of energy that had been buzzing along the halls and bringing joy and vitality to the people belonged to his mate. Though, it was a pity that his omega’s heat had held the kid back from exploring, having been shut in Bill’s room till it blew over. The least the Alpha could do was to assuage him while he had the time on the ship.

“....What’s it like, to fight in war?” Dipper asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked to his Alpha, seeing the older man stiffen at the simple mention of the term. That was not something Bill had anticipated in the least, but he caught on with surprise only moments later.

“It’s not- the most pleasant of topics.” Bill responded with a small laugh, one that lacked the mirth Dipper recognised all too well. Dipper contemplated asking again, squinting his eyes as the man kept cleaning him diligently- before deciding that if his Alpha didn’t like it, he could just reject him again anyways. So with a brave, quiet sigh, Dipper prompted softly “I know...but I’m curious.”

There was a small pause as Bill registered this, and let out a gentle exhale, pushing the basin and cloth aside once he’d decided Dipper was clean enough. Looking up to his youthful omega, expression genuinely inquisitive, He just couldn’t refuse such a cute face like that. At that thought alone, he smiled gently, eyes only flickering up momentarily before he cracked his knuckles and opened his mouth to speak “Well...it’s bloody, for one. It’s either you kill or get killed; the men are animals, after all.” 

A nod from Dipper urged him on, the omega looking up patiently to his older mate, head tilted with an intrigue to listen to more of his story. There was just such hopefulness and curiosity in his countenance that Bill couldn’t bear to turn away

“The graceful option of mortally wounding is what I choose- but more often than not that opportunity is a luxury we cannot afford.” Bill then started off slowly, standing up to sit on the bed beside the boy. Dipper crossed his bare legs self cautiously at this, still well aware that he was naked. Swallowing, he kept his eyes trained on Bill as he listened intently, silently delighted the older man was complying to his request with so little give.

“Blood- it’s warm. Coats your arms and weapons, so the copper and wood in your hands meld into one with your palms and skin, sticky, hot and smelling all the same.” The bed dipped slightly beside the omega, and Dipper leaned into his mate, snuggling up against the wall of warmth that was the Alpha despite the gruesome content of his speech. He could hear Bill’s silent breathing, feel his skin prickle with adrenaline at the notion of war. Like unforgiving muscle memory, he could hear the Alpha’s pulse spike- It was fascinating.

“We call it a noble cause- to fight for your country. Your king or queen. And a death- we glorify it to justify the means for war. We have lost too many. Even I recognise that.” The alpha’s next breath came out in a sigh, and Dipper could hear the growl in his speech- cutting, bitter. Then he smelt it- the scent of burning wood for sadness, and looking up, he saw that distant, disparaging look in his Alpha’s eyes again; the very same when he had first mentioned his Brother.

Dipper stayed quiet as Bill fell silent, giving his Alpha a moment to calm down. Cautiously, he soothed a gentle hand over his mate’s thigh to comfort him, leaning a cheek on Bill’s bicep and shoulder. This man had killed people. But Dipper wasn’t afraid of him anymore. He knew he had to be careful where he tread despite being Bill’s omega- but a little bit of his curiosity got ahead of him as he yearned to learn more about the man he loved.

“...Is that what happened to your Brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHYYEEEEE IM BACK  
> Jeesu I kept y’all waiting didn’t I :’>  
> Apologies for the Clift hanger! The ending was supposed to be a little more complete-but the chapter was getting a little too Long and convoluted so I just thought HERE TAKE IT-
> 
> Annnndddd here we have birth control baddabing baddaboom- I know some of y’all were wondering why Dipper didn’t just ask for suppressnent ingredients- and I hope this answered some of your concerns! >~< Dipper was terrified, gotta give the kid a break for not using his brain back then ahdhdjdjjs  
> Apologies for the lack of clarity in some chapters also XD my beta and I have just been really busy with life so we don’t really have time to proof read these anymore :’>
> 
> LOOK AT THIS FLUFF- and what’s this—— is THIS DESIRE FOR ONE ANOTHER AND OUR BOIS FINALLY FALLING IN LOVE FOR REALSIEs!!!!??? You know what that means soon :> /whispers/ it’s the sex
> 
> And it’s war time soon! Dipper is on his way home to see his grunckles :’> but I can assure you this journey won’t be all that smooth...and prepare yourself for a lil heart break :’D I warned you that this would be a tear jerker /soft yelling/
> 
> MmhmMhshdm much suspicion about Marc Antony....believe it or not I already have this entire story planned HAHAHAH it’s just coming together now in the final bits :’>
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to all who have supported me :’> I will give proper thanks to all those frequent commenters who give me Long juicy feedback in the next chapter ahshdjjdkfkfkfk YES I SEE ALL OF YOU AND I LIVE YALL SO MUCH :’>
> 
> the comments always make my day and help me get through this! We’re at 630 kudos now and we’ve come so far guys! A huge thank you to all who have been there waiting since the start :’> no matter the critique or incoherent yelling at me or actual Long comments about story progression I REALLY APPRECIATE AAAAA
> 
> Here’s to more ABO dynamics and faster updates :’D do leave a kudos and a comments if you’ve enjoyed this update and let me know what you think! I don’t respond cause I’m really busy irl but I assure you I read all of them :’> share with your friends! Spread the ABO LOVE hHAHAHAH

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Finally updated :> I hope everyone hs enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos >~< I really look forward to more feedback and commentary on this work! It really keeps me going :>
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
